Loud Gravity
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Original Crossover. Living with 13 siblings, 11 sisters and 2 brothers in total is everyday normal for the Loud House but when they get sent to visit their Great Uncle Stan for the Summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon, some crazy stuff will happen. How will the Loud Siblings' deal and make it through the weirdness of Gravity Falls?
1. The Surprise

**First chapter and I hope I get everyone's personalities right. This will jump POV's and please tell me how I am doing because Gravity Falls and Loud House are great shows and I hope I'm doing both shows justice.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lincoln Loud sat the on the couch excitedly with his brother Lucas or Dipper sitting next to him and around them were their 11 sisters, who were equally excited. The last day of school was today and ended and they waited for their parents to tell them what they were going to say.

Lincoln looked around then said," Ah yes, Summer Vacation, the time for every kid to enjoy 3 months worth of days away from school. But in the Loud House, enjoying Summer Vacation is a hassle when you have 11 sisters and you only have yourself and your other brother, the decision on what to do is tough and requires careful planning.

"I hope I get to go to Football camp, got to keep in shape when the season starts." Lynn said with a fist pump.

"Who cares, I want to go to Princess Camp." Lola said.

"Bleh! Why go there? Nothing but, sweat, heat for my pet Lizards and all the mud playing I could get!" Lana said.

"Dudes, you're missing that this is prime Concert times. Summer Festivals for all to see! Mick Swagger, Green Night, Bowling for Ramen, My Explosive Romance, Seeing Dragons, Hotplay, Smooch! What's not to love?!" Luna said excitedly and Lily squealed in her arms.

"Summer Fashion! Like, I can make some totes awesome clothes for the weather!" Leni said.

"Don't forget the Sweaters, and oh! We could bedazzle them as well. And all the boys waiting to meet me and you too Leni." Leia or Mable said and pointed at herself.

"Ooo. Your right."

"Poetry Camp, to fill the darkness. Ya." Lucy monotone.

"Experimenting with Lampyridae and see if I can make them actually exothermically combust." Lisa said and got stares from everyone and she sighed.

"Not to mention thinking up new material for my act, I hope I won't be a bummer." Luan said and laughed while everyone groaned minus Mable, who laughed.

"All of Summer to spend time with Bobby and you Lincoln, to spend time with Ronnie Anne." Lori said dreamingly and then teasing.

Everyone awed while Lincoln blushed while Dipper was trying not to laugh while every girl in the room giggled at Lincoln's embarrassment.

"Nothing much to do but read comics in my undies, hang out with Clyde and yes hang out with my… girlfriend Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

Everyone was silent, processing what Lincoln had said. Ronnie Anne and him had made it official and decided to tell their family before they told everyone else and Lincoln knew he made a mistake.

Lincoln sighed and said to the readers, "Well folks, wait for the sisternado in 3…2…1."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in happiness.

"It's a good thing I covered my ears." Dipper whispered to Lincoln.

"QUIET!" Someone yelled,

Everyone stopped and quieted down to see their parents standing in front of the TV.

"Good, well congrats to a milestone with you Lincoln, we'll have the talk later." Mr. Loud said and everyone shuttered.

"But, we have a surprise for you all. It all involves Summer Break." Mrs. Loud said.

Everyone leaned in anticipation to hear what their parents had to say.

"You're all, minus Lily, will be spending the summer with your Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon!" Mrs. Loud said happily.

Everyone was quiet, drinking in the information that was supplied but it was soon chaos.

"We're what?!"

"Whhhyyyy!"

"Ooo! What's he like!"

"Like, will we be staying in a hotel?"

"I hope Uncle Stan will be able to stand us all. Ha, ha!"

"But, what about Bobby?!"

"I concur, not about your relationship issues but the injustice of all of us going."

"Sigh, why must life torture me."

"Ew! What if we have to ruff it in the woods and what if he had toes like Aunt Ruth and makes us eat moldy pudding?!"

"That would be awesome!"

"Sorry everyone not butts. You'll all leave within the week. But chin up, it'll be fun." Mrs. Loud said.

"Yeah guys, what's the worst that could happen?" Lincoln said.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Two Golf carts crash through a sign and it showed the Loud kids being chased by a giant monster Gnome, which seemed to be made up of smaller Gnomes.

Dipper was driving one cart with Mabel, Luna, Lana, Lincoln and Leni. While Lori drove the other with Lynn, Lola, Luan, Lisa and Lucy.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Lori said, freaking out.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel screamed.

"Hold on!" Dipper yelled

"Keep this thing steady, I'll knock it's lights out!" Lynn said.

"This is worse than staying at Aunt Ruth's!" Lola said.

 _"_ _Me and my big mouth."_ Lincoln thought in horror as they saw a tree in their path that was thrown by the monster and everyone screamed again.

* * *

 **Off to a good start I hope. And if any of you don't know the names of the bands I made up, here are their original names: Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Coldplay, KISS, Bowling for Soup, Imagine Dragon. I don't own the names.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Here comes The Loud's

**First off, thanks for all the support for this, I was surprised considering I just published this last night. I'm also aware this is a big cast and I have a plan for this. Second, this is a semi introductory chapter and the start of the series will start next chapter. There will be irregular updates for this because I have school and other projects to work on, just to let you all know.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lincoln was packing his Suitcase with Dipper doing the same and he looked in a direction and said.

"Hey it's Lincoln again, this might be my last narration to you guys for a while but if it isn't, then let's start from the beginning, but first lets introduce the family while I pack."

First off theirs Lori, who is 17. Lori can bossy, and takes dominance over all of us. But does care for us deeply and when she babysits when mom and dad aren't around then you have to be prepared. She also has a boyfriend named Bobby Santiago, she texts 24/7.

Next is Leni, who is 16. She's into fashion and loves shopping, and she's kind and beautiful but also is like a typical dumb blonde. But overall she loves to be around us and we enjoy her company as well.

Next is Luna, who is 15. She's the musician of the family and loves Rock Music and plays the guitar and sings. That's all to thank by Mick Swagger, her idol. Also word of advice, she's plays her music really, really loud, so I suggest earplugs.

Next is Luan, who is 14. She's the comedian of the family, which she inherited from dad, her jokes can be lame sometimes but other times they can be funny. But she also likes to pull pranks, especially on April Fools day, so watch out for that.

Next is Lynn, who is 13. She's the sport's fanatic of the family and extremely competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. But on the downside she loves to playing and fighting with me and my other brother Lucas or Dipper, so we have to watch out for that.

Next is twins Leia and Lucas or how we call them Mabel and Dipper. Mabel is the oldest and is the most optimistic, fun and energetic person I know. She got her name when she was little and she couldn't say able correctly and we called her that for fun. She's the only one in the family, besides Luan to have Braces and likes to knit sweaters with Leni, she's close's to both of them besides Dipper, she shares room with Luan and Luna. Also watch out, because she can get selfish and angry when things get rough and she's at her boy craze phase.

Dipper is the youngest and the only boy in the house besides me and dad. He got his nickname from a birthmark on his head that looks exactly like the Big Dipper, not joking, he hides it but we all encourage him to embrace it but he doesn't. He's intelligent, compassionate and rational. He's very mature for his age, like I am. He's really adventurous and loves to solve riddles and mysteries and I help him sometimes. He can also be selfish like Mabel sometimes but he means well.

Next is Lucy, who is 8. She's the Goth or emo of the family who loves to write and recite poetry, she normally does that either in the chimney or in the vents. She's stoic and rarely smiles and we sometimes forget about her and is known to pop out of nowhere next to you and scares you.

Next is the other twins Lana and Lola, who are 6 and are completely opposite. Lana is the typical Tomboy and loves to fix things. She also loves to play in the mud and with her pet frog and lizard. While Lola is the girly-girl and loves to compete in Pageants and loves makeup. Don't let her cuteness fool you, she can be quite evil and a troubling mastermind and I urge you all to stay on her good side.

Next is Lisa, who is 4. She's the smartest person that we know and is a prodigy, she already graduated from college, got a PhD and a Nobel Prize. She normally does experiments or equations in her room. But she will use us as test subjects so we have to watch out for that and she speaks in a lisp.

Last is Lily, who is 15 months. She the most cutest and adorable baby and she seems smart for her age. But she also has the tendency to poop and run around naked a lot. Unfortunately, she's the only one not going and that's a drag.

"So, what do you think Great Uncle Stan will be like huh Luke?"

Dipper was packing and said," Not sure Linc, but I heard he owns some kind of business, not sure what but I've seen the post cards he sends us during the holidays or our birthdays and Gravity Falls seems interesting enough."

"Yeah, too bad Clyde can't come."

"Or Ronnie Anne?" Dipper said with knowing grin.

Lincoln blushed a little and said," Not sure but I guess."

"Don't worry Linc, I got your back, like when your ill attempt at the Sweet Spot in the car."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and said," That was because you found out about it I cut you the deal to sit next to me or else you'll tell everyone else."

"True, and I could still feel the stinging pain of Lana biting my leg." Dipper said and rubbed his leg.

"Yeah and then the pain of Lynn ripping out part of my hair as well." Lincoln said and they laughed.

A loud excited scream went through the house and everyone opened to see Lori jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ooo, what's with the excitement? Is it something awesome like dogs with hats?" Mabel asked.

"No, Bobby is coming with us!" Lori said happily.

"Seriously, like how?" Leni asked.

"He as family down there and his parents said he and Ronnie Anne are going down there as well!"

"What about the Takashi's?" Luna asked.

"There not coming. But Kim and his siblings might come later on for a visit." Lori explained.

"Hey Linc, did you hear, your future wife, is going as well." Luan said with everyone else awing or laughing.

"Your right, Lincoln, I'll be the Maid of Honor while Bobby is the best man at your's and Ronnie Anne's wedding!" Lori squealed.

"Very funny, you and Bobby keep your pants on then, alright." Lincoln said and immediately regretted what he said.

Everyone who knew what Lincoln was referring to gasped while the one's who didn't have a clue had a confused look but got out of the way of Lori, who was blushing profusely, her eye twitching and had an angry look. Lincoln figured out what he said wrong and gulped.

"Lincoln, I'm going to turn you into a Human Pretzel!" Lori screamed and lunged at him with Lincoln screaming in terror.

2 days later all the Loud kids were at the Airport with Bobby and Ronnie Anne, their parents were seeing them off. Everyone said their goodbyes and boarded and sat in their seats.

Lucas looked around as everyone sat in their seats and could only imagine how the Flight Crew and other passengers will deal with his crazy family.

"Well, we're finally off, look out Gravity Falls, here comes the Loud Family. Am I right?" He said to the viewers and then felt terror when Lisa, who was sitting next to him, started to list off what could happen on the plane.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and saw Leia, who was sitting with Luan and Lynn in the middle aisle had a set of earplugs and he happily accepted them.

"Thanks Mabel."

"Anytime, I can't wait to meet Grunkle Stan!"

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah combination of Great Uncle, it sounds right."

"Can't argue with that."


	3. Tourist Trapped

**Now is the official start of the story. I thank everyone who has liked, followed and reviewed for this story, after such a short time. I know the size of the cast is huge but I have a plan. Also during this whole thing I will be calling Dipper and Mabel by Lucas and Leia sometimes because that's their names in this story and they're original names are their nicknames. I hope I portray everyone right and didn't make them seem OC.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Tourist Trapped**

The Loud siblings had been staying with Grunkle Stan for a week and he's really something. The man had changed his two story home into a Tourist Trap called 'The Mystery Shack' and the man was a textbook definition of a conman all of them see him as gruff, selfish, and greedy but Leia had pointed out he does care for them but doesn't show it.

All of them had to get jobs there with two other employees Soos and Wendy.

Luna, Lori, Leia and Leni had become quick friends with Wendy, she and Luna became close due to their love of music. Leni had actually became interested in Wendy's attire and had started sketching clothing that was Wendy's style. While Lori and her bonded over the fact of their crazy families and Wendy was pretty shocked to know she had twelve other siblings while she only had 3 younger brothers but they were equally a hassle.

While, Lana, Luan, Lincoln and Lucas had become quick friends with Soos. For Lana, it was for obvious reasons because of her love for fixing things and Grunkle Stan had made her 'Junior Handyman or Woman'.

Lori, Leni were made Tour Guides along with Grunkle Stan, even though Leni forgot what was what but the tourist didn't care, including some of the boys who flirted with her. Luna became the performer for the Shack, Luan was Comedy, Lucy was hired to scare tourists or recite Poetry to them about either Gravity Falls or the shack and they all actually enjoyed it.

Lisa was put on accounting, inventory stock and anything that required massive brain power. Lucas, Leia, Lola became co-Cashiers/ greeters, Lola didn't like it but she seemed to be getting used to it. While Lincoln stocked the shelves and swept the floors.

But today was different.

Everyone, minus Soos, was on break and were talking or just hanging around but Mabel was doing something different.

"Guy's look! He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" Mabel exclaimed.

Everyone looked at a boy around Mabel's or Luan's age looking at a note in confusion.

"Uh… Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?" He said and looked around.

"I rigged it."

"Leia, I hate to break this to you, but you seem to be going a little overboard with this." Lincoln said as he was sweeping.

"C'mon Linc! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"As long as you don't end up like Lori and Bobby then go for it dude." Luna said with a shrug.

"Yeah… wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Lori said.

"You text and call him every single minute." Lynn said.

"Yeah, yeah, I literally know the issue you guys have, at least he's here in Gravity Falls with us and got a job at the nearby Movie Theater."

"Point is Mabel, you overdoing the 'crazy' part. You don't need to flirt with every guy you meet." Dipper said.

"He's right, there's a limit to it." Luna said.

"Mock all you want guys, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." Mabel optimistically said.

The door opened to reveal Stan in his work clothes, but a burp got caught in his throat.

"Oh! Ow, not good."

"Aww! Why!" Mabel said in disgust.

Everyone else were laughing at their sisters misfortune.

"All right, all right, look alive, people."

Leni gave him a confused look and said," Aren't we already alive?"

Everyone groaned with Grunkle Stan saying, "Yes we are, but I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the woods."

"Not it!" Everyone said.

"Uh, also not it." Soos said from a ladder.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Stan said.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos said took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"I'd do it, but, uh… I can't reach it." Wendy said from her sitting spot.

"I'd fire you all if I could." Stan mumbled.

"I'll do it." Lucy said out of nowhere and scared everyone minus Stan.

"Sorry kid, yes your perfect for the job but I'm picking you." Stan said and pointed at Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper said scared.

"It's just the spirits of the woods, haunting where they were last seen." Lucy said, which freaked everyone out.

"Thanks' Luce for scaring me, and something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'beware'." He said and showed everyone his arm.

Everyone looked at Dipper's arm and were shocked to see that the bites actually spelled out a word, except it was spelled wrong.

"That says 'bewarb' ." Stan said.

Lisa went over to Dipper and looked at his bites with interest.

"Fascinating, the Insecta Culicidae aren't known to do this. I need to do some tests on you and find those specimens."

Dipper gulped and said," Maybe later."

"Talk science mumbo-jumbo later. Quit being paranoid and put up those signs." Grunkle Stan said and handed Dipper the signs.

Dipper walked out of the shack while mumbling something while his sister's and brother pitied him except for Lucy, who sighed and said," I'll be in the vents, writing poetry."

* * *

Half-an-hour later, everyone was in the family room looking at a Journal that Lucas had found in the woods.

"You see, I wasn't being paranoid. According to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." Dipper said excitedly and showed everyone the book.

"No way." Mabel said and slightly pushed him.

"No offense little bro, but are you sure this is real?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Of course it is, like, it has pictures." Leni said and everyone slid their hands on their faces.

"I'm not sure either too Luke, it looks like something Lucy would write and draw… no offense Luce." Lynn said.

"Non taken, but I didn't draw or write it but I wished I did… sigh." Lucy said, who was standing next to Lynn.

"I concur, the likelihood of mythical creatures from folklore being real is 0." Lisa said.

"Oh please, Grunkle Stan probably put it there for some sap to find it and start something so he could get more money." Lola scoffed.

Everyone voiced their agreement but Dipper wasn't deterred.

"But, after a certain point, the pages stop. Like the guy was writing it and mysteriously disappeared. What do you say to that?"

The doorbell rings before anyone can say anything else.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Well time to spill the beans." Mabel said and knocked over a can of beans. "Which I just did."

Luan laughed hysterically and said," Wow, Lei that was good, you've really knocked me over with that one." She said and both of them laughed while everyone else laughed as well during the few occurrences that Luan's jokes were actually funny.

"But in all seriousness. I got a date! Woot, woot!" Mabel cheered.

"Really? That fast? It's only been half-an-hour." Lincoln said.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistible!" Mabel said and went to the front door.

"What did I miss?" Dipper said.

"This is the first we're hearing of this." Lori said surprised and everyone agreed.

"Alright, but can you guys keep this a secret? The Journal says to trust no one but I trust all of you completely."

"Sure thing bro."

"We got your back."

"Yeah, what are family for?"

"What's happening?" Grunkle Stan asked when he came to the door.

Dipper hid the Journal and everyone acted normally.

"Nothing Grunkle Stan, Leni was showing us… Gold Chain's for Old Men Magazine?" Lori said in confusion.

Leni had a confused expression and said, "No I wasn't, weren't we…"

She didn't get to finish because Lincoln put a hand to her mouth before she could finish.

"Don't want to know, but that's a good issue. It's nice of you to get into classic fashion."

Leni scrunched her face confusion and disgust, she didn't make clothing that old and ugly but she had to guess it had something to do with that book her brother had found and she realized she had to keep it a secret.

And people called her dumb sometimes.

"Your right Grunkle Stan, the chains… highlight his hair and your hair." She said.

"Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" They heard Leia say.

Everyone looked where Mabel was standing and they all had mixed emotions on what they saw.

The boy wore dark clothes, a semi ripped jacket, some twigs in his hair and looked awkward. Lucy thought he looked handsome and looked like he liked the darkness like her but she was sorta jealous that her sister had gotten a boy like him.

"Sup." The boy said.

"Hey…"

"How's it hanging?"

"We met at the cemetery. He's real deep like Lucy." Mabel felt his arm and said," Oh. Little muscle there. Say, you don't have a brother do you? I could set him up with my sister Lucy."

"I'm an only child." He said.

"Oh, sorry Lucy." Mabel said.

"It's alright." She said with a slight smile, knowing her sister meant well.

"So what's your name?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh. Normal… MAN!" He said.

"He means Norman." Mabel corrected.

"Alright… I'm Lori, Leia eldest sister and the other's are her brothers and sisters." Lori greeted.

"Are you bleeding?" Lynn asked and motioned to his cheek.

"It's jam." He said.

Mabel gasped and said," I love jam! Look. At. This!"

"So, you wanna hold hands or, whatever?"

Mabel giggled and said," Oh, oh, my goodness. Don't wait up!" She said and left the room.

Norman points at everyone and then run's into the walls a couple of times and leaves.

"Well, there's something off about him." Dipper said.

"I think he's alright… he's probably in his awkward stage right now." Lori said.

"That or he's nervous around girls, completely understandable." Lola said.

"He's probably hiding something, but what?" Lincoln said.

"You want to investigate Linc?" Dipper said.

Lincoln shrugged and said, "Why not."

* * *

A couple of hours later The Loud sisters were lounging outside when they heard screams coming inside and they ran in to find Dipper and Lincoln looking frightened.

"What happened!?" Lori asked looking around.

"Mabel's boyfriend is a Zombie!" Lincoln said and Dipper nodded.

Everyone stared at them but soon started laughing at them for the crazy answer for a few minutes until they calmed down enough.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Luna said through giggles.

"Pu-lease, the undead is redundant and has no physical proof, therefore, they don't exist." Lisa said.

"Oh yeah, check this out." Dipper said and hooked up the Camera to the TV.

All of them watched as Mabel's and Norman's backs were to the Camera and Norman had his hand draped over her shoulder. His hand then falls off and lands on the ground, he glances around and reattaches it.

The room was silent and Dipper rewind's it and showed it again. All the girls in the room were silent and both boys got fed up.

"Do you believe us now?!" Lincoln said.

"H-he's a Z-zombie." Lori muttered with a frightened face.

"Wow, I got to _hand_ it to you two, you were _right_." Luan said and laughed nervously.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!" Lola yelled and held Luan's shirt.

"It's the only thing that makes sense right now!" She said, freaking out.

Everyone talked with frightened talk and trying to come to terms with everything. Lori and Leni was stuck in a frozen stupor, Luna was speaking gibberish, Luan was giggling nervously. Lucy was sitting against a wall and was writing something in her Journal, and Lola and Lana were crying silently and sucking their thumbs and Lisa was muttering something about odds and impossibilities.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE, GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER NOW!" Lincoln yelled.

Everyone, minus Dipper and Lincoln stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Now, we know what we just saw was unbelievable but, we have to save Lyra now! She's in the hands of a flesh eating Zombie and we need to save her now. Who's with me?"

"We are!"

"Then let's go!"

All them ran to get Grunkle Stan, but was occupied with tourists and wasn't paying them any mind. So they commandeered two carts and got a couple of bats and shovels from Soos and drove off to where Mabel was.

As soon as they got there they were met with a strange sight. Mabel wasn't being attacked by a brain eating Zombie but Gnomes, who were tying her up. Everyone stared at the situation in confusion and were trying to process what was happening.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Dipper said.

One of them hissed at them and Lynn tapped the bat she was holding onto her hand menacingly and it backed off.

"Gnomes?" Lincoln said confused.

"Aw! They're adorable." Leni gushed.

"Guys! Norman turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes! And they're total jerks! Hair, hair, hair!" Leia said as one of them pulled her hair.

"Gnomes? Looks like we were way off Linc. Gnomes: little men of Gravity Falls Forest. Weakness: unknown." Dipper said, as he read the Journal.

Lori walked up to the leader and said," You untie and leave our sister alone you bearded weirdo's!"

The leader looked nervous and said," Oh! Ha, ha, hey there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister is not in danger. She's marrying all of one thousand of us and becoming our Gnome Queen for all eternity! Isn't that right honey?"

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel said and one of them covered her mouth.

"Awe! Can I be a Brides Maid for your guy's wedding?" Leni asked and everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Alright enough of this." Dipper said and everyone whacked a Gnome with a shovel and freed Mabel and got back into the Carts.

"Let that be a lesson to you idiots! Don't mess with the Loud kids!" Lynn said and they all drove off.

"That was literally the most stupidest things to ever happen." Lori said.

"You ok sis?" Lana asked.

"Fine, stupid Gnomes." Mabel said.

"Now do you guys believe me when I said that Gravity Falls is weird and the Journal isn't fake?"

Before anyone could respond, a loud rumbling sound was heard behind them and they all stop the carts to see what was that and everyone looked on in shock and fear when a giant Gnome came through some trees and roared.

"G-giant Gnome." Lola muttered.

"DRIVE!" Everyone yelled.

Lori and Dipper floored it and drove off as fast as the carts could as the giant Gnome chased them.

"Ok, I take it back, this is bad." Lori said.

"Alright boys, like we practiced." The Lead Gnome said and started throwing Gnomes at them.

"Batter up!" Lynn yelled and wacked a couple of with her bat.

"Never thought I would be whacking Lawn Gnomes during our Summer Vacation. But this is awesome!" Lana said with a huge smile and hit another one with a shovel.

"Totally agree with you on that sis!" Lynn said.

"And the fact that mythological creatures from mythology or how some people call it, Fairy Tales, may actually be real." Lisa said and ducked when a Gnome nearly hit her head.

"So there's no weakness for this thing, little bro?!" Luna said.

"Nope."

The Gnome threw a tree at them and went right into their path and they all swerved but both carts hit each other and crashed near the Mystery Shack. They all crawled out from the under the carts and they all looked disheveled and little bruised.

"Uh, nice driving Lori." Lola said and picked some leaves out of her hair.

"I'm sorry, do you have a license? Right, you don't." Lori shot back.

The Gnome giant approached them and Lucas and Lynn threw there bat and shovel at the Gnomes but it punches them away like it was nothing.

"Where's Grunkle Stan where you need him?" Leni said asked frightened.

"It's the end of the line kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy! But if you can hook us up with your other sister in the dress, then we'll take her instead." The Lead Gnome said and pointed at Leni

"I don't want to stand and protect a lawn all day!" Leni fearfully said.

"Hey! That's kind of job is demeaning to us!" He shot back.

"There's gotta be a way out of this! Lisa, any ideas?" Dipper asked.

"Unfortunately no, I thought of all scenarios and they come out bad and I'm still processing on how this could all possibly be real." She said.

"I gotta do it." Mabel said.

"What?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Trust me guys, I got this." Mabel said and walked over to them.

"Oh boy." Lincoln said.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you."

Jeff climbed down from the Gnome monster and said," Hot dog! Oh boy."

He brought out a ring and placed it on Mabel's hand.

"Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"Well, don't mind if I do." He said and leaned up to kiss Mabel.

But she soon brought out a Leaf Blower and aimed it at him.

Jeff looked in shock and said, "Ah! Hey, hey wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" He said and then got sucked halfway into the Leaf Blower.

"That's for lying to me! And that's for breaking my heart!" she said as she increased the power and Jeff was in the blower.

"And THIS is for messing with my siblings! Who wants to do the honors?" Mabel said with a smile.

"I'll give it a go." Lynn said with a devilish smile and aimed it at the Gnomes.

"You're off by a centimeter if you want maximum velocity." Lisa said and corrected her aim.

"Thanks sis. Now this is what you get for messing with my sister and the Loud Family!" Lynn said and hit reverse.

Jeff shot out of the Blower with him screaming and hit the giant Gnome, which soon turned into regular Gnomes and some ran off. While other's were whacked into the forest by shovels or bats.

"Wow, we sure did, _blow them away_. Ha, ha!" Luan said and everyone, minus Mabel, groaned.

"Thanks you guys for all of that. Also sorry for yelling at you two earlier when I didn't believe you." Mabel said.

"No sweat Lei, we look out for each other." Lincoln said.

"Yeah and also, if you want relationship advice, that doesn't have to do with literally impossibly real mythical creatures, we're here, minus Lucas and Lincoln."Lori said and everyone nodded.

"Thanks now, group hug?" Mabel said with open arms.

Everyone nodded and hugged. After that they walked into the shack and Grunkle Stan was counting money and he saw them.

"Yeesh. Did you all get hit by a bus or something? Ahah!" He said with a laugh.

Everyone gave him an annoyed look and started walking away but soon stopped when they heard a voice being cleared.

"Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Either me or Lincoln accidently overstocked some inventory, so, uh… how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" He said.

"Really?" Lori said surprised.

"What's the catch?" Lincoln said with crossed arms.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." He said.

Everyone shrugged and started to look around. Lori found a Cell Phone case that had a picture of a picturesque lake with mountains and other things on it, Leni found a necklace that had an 'L' on it. Luna found a keychain with a small guitar, lightning bolt, and a music note on it, Luan found a Whoopee Cushion that had Mystery Shack on it, Lynn found a bat that was actually made of Oak and had Mystery Shack on it as well.

Lincoln found a small locket and quickly pocked it before anyone could see him do that. Dipper found a new hat to replace the one he lost, Lucy decided to get a skull from the shelf. Lola managed to find a pink pillow that had a Tiara on it while Lana found a new utility belt to put her tools in and Lisa found a scientific kit that was used for the outdoors.

Everyone looked at Mabel, who was hiding something.

"I choose… Grappling Hook! She said and revealed it.

Everyone looked in amusement at their oddball of a sister while Stan looked confused.

"Wouldn't you like a doll or something?"

Mabel's answer was to fire the it at the ceiling and it pulled her up when she pressed a button.

"Wow, I'm _hooked_ on a feeling that's a no. Ha, ha!" Luan said with a laugh with Mabel too.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in bed, except for Dipper who was writing in the Journal in the room he shared with Mabel, Lincoln and Luna. He soon finished and said.

"Hey Luna, could you get the light?"

"You got it bro." She said but Mabel stopped her.

"I got this." Mabel aimed her Grappling hook at the light and knocked it out and busted a window.

Everyone was asleep except Stan, who was in the gift shop and he typed something on the Vending Machine key pad and it revealed a door, he looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was there and went down to where the stairs went to and the Vending Machine closed behind him.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. I hope I did good enough Jokes for Luan and I know their extremely corny or bad but I know she would use them.**

 **Also I think Dipper and Mabel should be slightly taller because I thought in the show they seemed short, so just imagine them around the height of either Lynn or Luan or between Lincoln and Lynn.**

 **Also, how would you all feel if I did a couple of separate stories that chronicle Dipper and Mabel in the episodes of The Loud house?**


	4. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

**I really happy for the turnout and support this and I thank all of you. I also will let you know this will be episode will be placed into two parts. I might have the next part this weekend because I have family coming over this week because Wednesday is the first anniversary of my Aunt's death last year and I will have to be their for my family. I will also get to my Doctor Who, Star War's and Psych stories as well and I recommend you all check them out as well.**

 **My favorite sister's are Luna and Leni, let me know who's yours.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Legend of the Gobblewonker**

Everyone was at breakfast, they were eating but had to stop when Lucas and Leia decided to have a Syrup contest.

"Chug, chug , chug!"

"C'mon Mabel, I bet some money on you." Lola said.

"You can do it bro!" Luna encourage.

"C'mon Luke, show her what you are made of!" Lincoln encouraged his older brother.

Both Lucas and Leia were neck and neck but Lyra got the idea of tapping the bottom of the bottle and the syrup dripped on her tongue.

"Yes! Cough… I did it!" Mabel said and got hoisted on Lori shoulders.

"Ha! Pay up suckers." Lola said triumphantly.

"What?! C'mon, that's poor sportsmanship, she cheated!" Lynn said.

"Sorry sis, there was no rules involved." Mabel said.

"Fine." Lynn grumbled and handed some money to Lola.

"Hey guys check this out." Lincoln said and showed everyone.

Lyra gasped and said," Human-sized hamster balls? I'm human-sized!"

"I guess you'll be, on a roll with that. Ha, ha!" Luan said.

"Ooo, does it come in turquoise?" Leni asked.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and said," No, not that. This." He said showed everyone an article of a monster photo contest Ad.

"Please, we've seen weirder stuff like that every day. Did we get photo's of those Gnomes?" Dipper asked.

"Nope, but I did get some hair and a pointy hat from them." Leia said.

"Why?" Lori asked weirded out.

"I wanted a hat for Mr. Cocoanut's." Luan said.

"While the hair is for Lisa's and Dipper's study on the town." Mabel added..

"If Mythological creatures are indeed real, then I need to study them and Lucas's book doesn't have much information, so I require specimen samples from the field." Lisa said.

"You're not going to publish your findings are you?" Luna asked.

Lisa scoffed and said," Of course not, I would be the laughing stock of the scientific community and the Nobel Prize Committee will revoke my award and I will become the laughing stock of the scientific community."

Grunkle Stan came into the room in a shirt and in his boxers and said," Morning everyone, I heard yells of victory, who won?"

"Leia did and I won 10 dollars." Lola said proudly.

"Heh, that's my little gambler." Grunkle Stan said impressed and ruffled Lola hairs.

"What, hey!" she said and fixed her hair.

"Now, do any of you know what day it is?"

"Ooo, is it Wednesday?" Leni asked.

"Um… happy anniversary?" Dipper said.

"Mazel tov!" Mabel said.

Stan hit Dipper on the head with a newspaper and walked to the fridge and said," It's Family Fun Day, genius's! We're cuttin' off work an having one of those, you know… bonding-type deals."

"This isn't like the last time is it? Because I will not make counterfeit money again." Lori said.

"The ink was dark like my existence." Lucy said, which made Lori and Lana move their seats away from her a bit.

"Yeah, I do not look good in Prison Orange." Leni said and shuttered.

"We were in the County Jail for only a day." Lincoln pointed out.

"I know but orange is ugly… but it looks good on you Lincoln." Leni said with blush when she caught what she said, and the look Lincoln was giving her.

Grunkle Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and said," No it isn't like that. It's going to be fun. Now, who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" He said the last part cheerfully.

"We do!" Everyone said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Dipper said, realizing what he said.

* * *

Everyone was now in a Minivan Stan had, he would've taken his 1965 El Diablo Convertible but everyone couldn't fit in it.

The Minivan had 'Go to the Mystery Shack' on it and it was covered in Mystery Shack related signs on it, which made everyone feel embarrassed and they all hid their faces, except Lucy and Mabel, because Lucy didn't care and Mabel took it in stride and actually liked it.

"Y'know for the short time we've been with our Grunkle Stan, we've learned a few things from him and this situation is one. When he takes us somewhere or decides to do something together, it usually has an ulterior motive to it and today is not an exception." Dipper said to the readers.

"Did you call Bobby about the lake?" Leni asked Lori.

"Yeah, he, Ronnie Anne, his cousin and friends are going as well." Lori said excitedly.

"Hey bro, Ronnie is going to be there." Luna said teasingly and poked Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and said," Very funny, but I have something to give her."

Lincoln took out the Locket he got and showed it to her and everyone else.

"That's so sweet, Linc." Lynn said.

"Yeah, ah, young love." Lori said dreamily.

"If you need musical accompaniment, you know where to find me bro." Luna offered.

"And if you want me to knit you guys matching sweaters you can always ask me or Leni." Mabel offered and Leni nodded.

"Love, it works for some people but not me, it's dumb. I once married a girl but we ended up divorced a couple of hours later. My advice for you kids, enjoy it when you're young and not when you're old and have Cataracts." Grunkle Stan said with shrug.

Everyone looked at each other, not just because of the useless advice that was given to them but the fact that their Great Uncle may had admitted he had Cataracts, and was driving.

"Wait, Grunkle Stan, do you have Cataracts?" Dipper asked uncertainly.

Grunkle Stan started to drive on the wrong side of the road and then swerved back into the right lane when a truck came barreling down the road and everyone screamed.

"Sure do kid. Wait… is that a Woodpecker?" He said and drove through wooden guardrail and into the forest with everyone screaming in terror again.

* * *

After going through the forest and then back onto the road everyone got out of the van, which was covered in branches and sticks, shaken up and relieved to be out of the car and at the lake.

"Next time… I drive." Lori said, taking breaths and everyone nodded.

"Now then, the reason were here is because it's fishin' season!" Grunkle Stan said and showed everyone a banner.

"That's why we're here? Fishing is stupid." Lori scoffed.

"Yeah, it's gross, why would I catch smelly fish with worms. Bleh!" Lola said in disgust.

"Are you kidding? That's the best part!" Lana said excitedly.

"There are exactly 108 different species of Freshwater Fish in the State of Oregon. I wonder how much are in this very lake." Lisa said and wrote something down in her Notebook.

"Never got into fishing, doesn't catch my interest." Lynn shrugged.

"Aw c'mon it'll be fun. The whole town's here!" Stan said.

Everyone looked around and saw various town's folk around the lake or on the beach. One was fishing and had a frying pan with her, a reporter or photographer was taking pictures of a man who caught a big fish but soon fell into the lake when the flash of the camera took him by surprise.

There was also a big burly man who was fishing with his sons but had actually took a fish out of the water with his bare hands and then started to beat it up in the boat with his sons cheering him on with another man in a different boat cheering him on too.

"See, that's some quality family bonding!" Stan pointed out.

"Why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" Luna asked with a crossed arms.

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't "like" or "trust" me." Stan said.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Mabel whispered to Dipper and Leni, who were near them.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Stan handed the kids hats that had their names on it." There, Pine or Loud family fishing hats! That's hand stitching. I could be good with clothing too, huh Leni?"

Leni looked at her had with a raised eyebrow and saw the 'I' in her name peeled off a little and saw that her Great Uncle had tried to make something but he needed practice.

"Needs a little work Grunkle Stan, but overall, good first try." She said with a smile and put it on but had to take off because a pin poked her head.

"So, just gonna be all of us, the hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?" Lucas said.

"I brought the joke book!" Stan said and held a book called '1001 Yuk' em Ups'.

Everyone eyes widened in fear, even Lucy's eyes were semi visible through her bangs, except for Luan who eyes widened in delight.

Before anyone could voice their objections someone started screaming something and they all looked to see a short old man that looked like a Hillbilly running from the docks yelling and crashing into things.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away! He yelled and started dancing.

"Aww… he's doing a happy jig!" Mabel exclaimed.

"You want to do it to Ly?" Leni said with equal enthusiasm.

"Let's!" She said and they did together while their siblings looked at them strangely.

"What is happening?" Lincoln said with a confused expression.

Old man McGucket ran to them and yelled," NOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" He yelled which made both Mabel and Leni back up in fear and awkwardness.

A man came out of the main lake building and started spraying Old Man McGucket with a spray bottle and said," Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" McGucket yelled and ran to the docks with some people following him.

"Well, as if this town couldn't get any nuttier, we met the nuttiest of them all! Ha, ha!" Luan said and her siblings minus, Grunkle Stan and Mabel, who chuckled, groaned and went to check it out with a shrug.

"I'm telling you Luan, keep that up and you'll make your own Joke book." Stan said and

"I agree sis." Lyra said and Luan blushed a little.

When they got close enough to the docks they found a broken boat.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" Sheriff Blubs mocked.

Everyone minus, the Loud's laughed at Old Man McGucket while his son shook his head in shame.

"Well, that literally just happened." Lori said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a couple of minutes of my life I won't get back." Lola deadpanned.

"I agree." Lucy said from behind her and Lola jumped in freight.

"Well let's get the boat untied." Grunkle Stan said and untied a boat, big enough to hold everyone.

Lori sighed and was about to walk over to him when she heard someone calling her name and saw Bobby waving at her with his cousin Nate, and his friends, which included Wendy and Ronnie Anne who were near a Volley Ball court.

"C'mon babe! We're waiting on you!" He called.

"Catch you guy's later." She said and ran to them with Lincoln and Leni.

"Wait for me! I want to play some Volley Ball!" Lynn called and ran after them.

Stan sighed and said," Well it just leaves us then."

"Actually, I found a shady enough spot to write some Poems. Sorry." Lucy said and walked off.

"What about you guys?" Stan said hopefully.

"Sure thing, I want to play with some worms and try to catch a fish with my hands!" Lana said and got into the boat.

Lola sighed and said," Fine, but you better not put any of those icky worms on my hair." She said and followed her twin.

"I will as well, I'll see if I can make a chemical that can destroy all the waste and or disposable products in the lake." Lisa said and got in.

"C'mon Mabel let's go." Dipper said and got into the boat with Mabel.

"Meh, why not." Luna said and got in with Luan behind her.

"Well, this will do, c'mon you guys." Grunkle Stan said and started the boat.

Dipper and Mabel were in the back of the boat with Luna and told her their plan of find the monster and taking a picture of it and get the cash money.

"I don't know dudes, that seems risky, I mean I highly doubt Grunkle Stan would want to do that." Luna said skeptically.

"C'mon if we do, well give you some of the prize money." Lucas said.

"And you can buy a new Guitar, a custom made one that you make into your own image." Lyra said.

Luna's eyes glazed over in thought and then had a wide smile and said," You got yourself a deal little bro and sis." She said and they fist bumped.

"Yeah! Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Mabel said.

Grunkle Stan stopped the boat at a spot and then teached the others how to fish while the other 3 looked around to find a nearby boat they could use.

"What up dawg's!" A voice said.

The three looked to see Soos on his own boat coming towards them and stopped.

"Soos, my man, what's happening?" Luna said and high-fived him with Mabel doing the same.

"Good to see you two, I was heading to Scuttlebutt Island to see if I can catch a sight of the lake monster, do you guys want to come?"

"We sure do. We'll come back later Grunkle Stan." Dipper said and climbed onto Soos's boat.

The boat took off before Stan could say anything.

Stan sighed and said," Alright, who's up first?"

Lana held up her hand and said," Ooo, ooo, me!"

"Alright kiddo, cast away." Stan said.

Lana put on her fishing cap, latched a worm onto the hook and threw the cast backward and then forward and the line went into the water.

Grunkle Stan looked impressed and said," Nice ca-"

"My Tiara!" Lola exclaimed in horror.

* * *

"Luna, I little, man with a plan music?" Dipper said.

"You got it bro." She said and played her Guitar.

"We're off to find the Monster!" Dipper said.

"We're gonna win the photo contest!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Right on!" Luna said and raised her fist.

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Soos asked.

All three siblings looked at each other for a moment but Luna smiled and pulled something out of her pocket.

"I gotcha Soos. Never leave home without it during the Summer."

"You're the best sis." Lyra said and they continued on.

What they didn't notice was a strange shape had swam by under the boat and then disappeared.

* * *

Rally 2! Coming up!" Lynn said and spiked the ball.

"Oh no you don't Loud, humph!" Wendy said and hit it.

"Nate, coming at you!" Bobby said.

"I got it cuz, take this!" He said and got it over the net.

"I got it, I got it!" Thompson said and was about to slap it but it went over his head and landed on the ground.

"Dude! Thompson, get your head in the game!" Robbie said.

"Booya! Another point for us!" Lynn cheered.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting in a shady spot near the game, Lincoln had given her the Locket and she loved it and they decided to hang out and watch their siblings play.

"Man, Summer Vacation and we were made to come here, this is lame." Ronnie said.

"Yeah, we thought that staying with our Grunkle Stan would be boring but it's becoming fun."

"How so?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lincoln said.

"Alright, so where is he and the rest of your family?"

"Well he's probably out fishing, that's why we're out here, I saw him take Lola, Lana, Luan, Lisa, Lucas, Leia and Luna. But I think I saw Soos and he took Leia, Lucas and Luna to Scuttlebutt island. Which I assume to find that Lake Monster that old guy was rambling out."

Ronnie snorted and said," They actually believed him? I wouldn't be surprised if he said Bigfoot was real and they play Poker."

The both of them laughed and continued to watch the game, as usual, Lynn was dominating the other team and they laughed again when Nate's friend Lee spiked the ball but inadvertently knocked down Thompson and he ended up eating sand.

"So, why aren't you with your Great Uncle Stan?" Ronnie asked, after laughing.

Lincoln shrugged and said," Thought it would boring, and I get the feeling he doesn't like us."

Ronnie's eyes widened and then punched Lincoln in the shoulder and he yelped in pain and rubbed his sore arm.

"What was that for?" He said.

"For being an idiot. He actually wanted to spend time with you guys and half of you decided to ditch them, you guys should be with him, spending time with him, share jokes and stuff. I know you guys think he doesn't care but he does but he doesn't show it well but he does. So stop being dumb and go hang with him, I'll be fine." She said.

"Wow, I guess you're right. I'll get the others, pretty sure Bobby gave the same talk to the others but I gotta find Lucy."

"I'm right here." The person in question said next to them and both kids jumped.

"Sorry, I was going to get you to see if we can go with Grunkle Stan, I was thinking about how we ditched him." She monotone.

Lincoln calmed down and said," Right, let's go get Lori, Leni and Lynn then. Thanks Ronnie." He said, kissed her cheek and went off with Lucy while Ronnie Anne blushed.

* * *

"So when you feel a tug, reel that puppy in. You got it Lola?" Grunkle Stan said.

"Yeah, I think I do, what are we going to do with it once we catch it?" Lola asked.

"What fish are meant for, we catch, gut, fry or however you like it and then eat' em."

"Grunkle Stan, I suggest we move a couple of meters closer to the area with the birds circling around, it's their eating grounds and we'll find a concentrated amount of fish." Lisa said.

"Yeah I find that area _fishy_." Luan said and chuckled.

"That's a good one, haven't heard good jokes like that in a while. Thanks for the tip Lisa, your alright for a Brainiac." Stan said

"Thank you." Lisa said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, you're the best." Luan said.

"Alright then, First Mate Lana. Turn to port and go where your sister said." Grunkle Stan said.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Lana said with a salute and turned on the engine.

"You know what Grunkle Stan, I actually hated coming here for the summer but I'm really starting to enjoy it. Thanks for taking us here." Lola said and hugged him with the others following suit.

Stan patted her back and smiled a little but soon went back to his normal face so no one would see him but he knew his other Grandnieces saw it but didn't mind.

"We're looking around for the Gobblewonker, and get's it's picture so we can win some cash." Luna sang.

"We hope, to find him, and get my giant hamster ball!" Leia sang in.

"Yo dudes, we got the stuff, to find the monster, wickity, wickity what." Soos rapped.

"That was awesome." Luna said with and high-fived them.

"Yeah, we should form a band, remember when we did that for the family talent show?" Mabel said.

"Sure do sis, I got to meet Mick Swagger." Luna said with a smile at the memory.

"What happened?" Soos asked.

"We formed a family band, Luna took control and went overboard. Apologized and we actually won. A guy helped her with apologizing to us and it was Mick himself, we found her and dad passed out on the ground and she had the biggest smile when she came to." Dipper said.

"Yeah, good times… hey, do you guys hear that?" Luna said.

A growling noise echoed through the area, with a flock of birds flying away.

Dipper looked at everyone excitedly and said," This is it! This is it!"

The group walked around for few minutes until they spot a lake monster silhouette and they duck behind a log.

"Everyone, get your camera's ready!" Dipper said.

Soos and Leia took out their cameras while Luna took out her Phone and turned on its camera setting.

"Ready? GO!"

Soos yelled, jumped over the log and started snapping photos at random. While the 3 siblings followed suit and took photos. But as they got closer they discovered the silhouette was just the remains of a wrecked boat with Beavers there.

"But… but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper said in disbelief.

The noise resonated again and everyone looked around and Luna spotted something.

"Hey dudes, I think it was that." She said.

They looked and saw a Beaver chewing on a rusty old Chainsaw and it activated it from time to time.

"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw." Soos said and took a picture of it.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all." Dipper said in defeat.

"He did use the word "scrapdoodle". Leia said.

"I think he was too but don't look down, at least we tried and all that matters dudes." Luna said encouragingly.

"Thanks Luna, you're the best." Lucas said.

Luna smiled, took off his hat, ruffled his head and said," Anytime little bro."

* * *

Meanwhile with Stan and the remaining Loud's, they had decided to play some jokes on some of the other fishermen.

"My fish!" Someone yelled as it was taken away.

Everyone laughed as Lana reeled in the fish and put it with the other fish they stole.

"I knew it, there's fish in dar hills… yikes, even I found that quite bad. Someone better _cast_ me out then. Ha, ha!" Luan said.

"I suggest we try the boat with the face-centered cubic crystal structure." Lisa said and saw the blank stares.

Lisa sighed and said," The couple with the Diamond."

"I gotcha sis, c'mon, mama needs a new ring!" Lana said and casted the line.

"Rosanna, will you marry me?" The man said as he brought out the Diamond ring.

The lady tears up and said," Oh, Reginald! Yes."

Before he could put it on her, Lana's cast snatched it out of his hand she reeled it in.

"Ha! I got it Grunkle Stan!" Lana cheered.

Lola looked at it and said," Wow, that is a beauty. The guy paid well."

"We've should've gone fishing earlier, the other's are missing out." Grunkle Stan said.

"This is the Lake Police! Stay where you are!"

"Uh oh… rev up the engines Lana!" Stan ordered.

"You got it!" She said and they took off with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland behind them.

* * *

"I do feel bad now, Bobby told me what I should and I feel bad now for ditching Grunkle Stan." Lori said and with Leni and Lynn nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean we have to be bad people to do that, what were we thinking?" Lincoln said.

All 5 of them were sitting at the snack bar, they were going to get a boat to find Grunkle Stan and everyone else but they saw him being chased by the Lake Police for whatever reason and decided to wait until the heat died down.

"Yeah, at least I won the Volley Ball game ow!" Lynn said and rubbed her shoulder that Lori hit.

"That was insensitive, wasn't it?"

"Yes it literary was."

Lincoln massaged his temples and said," Right, let's go find them, pretty sure they out ran them by now."

"Ooo guys! Like, our food is here!" Leni said.

"But after eating some Burgers." Lincoln said and started eating with the others.

* * *

Dipper was sitting on a rock while Soos was taking photos of a Beaver with Mabel, while Luna was skipping rocks onto the water.

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan and the others? We ditched him over nothing and they'll make fun of us not finding the monster." Lucas said frustrated.

"Don't worry about it bro, sometimes life throws a hard one at you and you have throw one back." Luna said and handed him a rock.

"Your right." Lucas said and tossed the rock into the lake with it bouncing 3 times.

"Hey do you guys feel that," Dipper said, as the rock he was sitting on started to shake.

The rock then sinks and Dipper went into the water and he got back on dry land.

"Whoa, check that out." Luna pointed as a something swam away.

"This is it!" Dipper said as he took out his camera and started taking pictures. "Hey guys, what wrong?"

The Gobblewonker was swimming back and Dipper didn't notice.

"Uhhh?" Luna said.

"Dipper?" Leia said.

"It's not that hard, all right? All you got to do is point and shoot."

Dipper went to take another picture but realized the monster was right in front of him. It let out a roar and Dipper dropped his camera.

"Run!" Soos yelled and everyone did.

Dipper took another picture but tripped but was caught by Luna and he dropped the Camera as Luna held his hand and running.

"Forget about the camera bro! It's not worth it if it means being eaten by that thing!"

"I totally agree!"

They jumped into the boat and Soos started driving it backward. He soon start's to throw camera's at it and Dipper looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, dude!" Soos said and threw a camera at him but it ended up breaking when it hit the side of the boat.

"DRIVE FASTER!" Both Leia and Luna yelled.

* * *

"So how long are you supposed to wear that thing?" Lola asked.

Stan had an Ankle Bracelet and he grumbled something and then said," Don't know, Lisa, can you take this thing off without alerting anyone?"

"I would but, I don't want to get into further trouble with Law Enforcement." She said.

"Oh well, I could've been worse." Luan said.

Soos boat and the Gobblewonker sped past them and they soon got all soaked.

"Ahh! My makeup is running!" Lola said in horror.

"Then you better go catch it then! Ha, ha! Am I right Luan?" Lana said.

"Meh, it didn't seem right." She said with a shrug.

"So I just leave the oar and it moves the boat by itself?" Leni said and everyone groaned.

"No, you're supposed to move it yourself." Lori said.

"Oh, ok!" Leni said and started moving the oar but she didn't put it in the water.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm related to you." Lucy said and Leni didn't seem to hear.

The same boat and monster zoomed past them and they all saw the monster, who made eye contact with them for a split second and they all screamed in terror when it was out of range.

"Pretty sure this is more scarier that that Gnome monster." Luna said in fear.

"SOOS! BEAVERS!" Dipper yelled.

The boat crashed into the home the Beavers had made and they flew everywhere and attacked everyone.

"YOW!" Luna said as one bit her leg and she kicked it off.

"Ah, Beavers! Oh, no!" Soos yelled as one latched on to his face.

Luna then grabbed the wheel so they wouldn't hi the monster and steered it while Soos was yelling in pain because of the Beaver on his face. Dipper managed to throw a couple at the monster but it dived and continued to chase them underwater.

"Don't worry you two! I'll get it!" Mabel said and tried to hit 2 Beavers that was on Luna's head and Dipper was hold one away from himself but they both got the Beavers off of them but the Oar hit them both instead.

"OW! Mabel!" Luna and Dipper cried in pain.

"Hehe… sorry guys." Leia said with a tiny blush.

A dead end soon came into view and Dipper said to go through the waterfall when he looked at the Journal. They went through it and they all crashed into the dirt. The Gobblewonker soon swam into the cave but it got stuck and roared.

"It's stuck!" Mabel said.

"Ha, ha! Yeah! Wait… it's stuck?" Lucas said and looked for a Camera.

"Here bro." Luna said and handed him her phone.

"Thanks sis!" Dipper said and took pictures excitedly.

"Didja get a good one?" Mabel asked.

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" He said and hugged her.

The Gobblewonker was still roar but the sound caused a rock to hit it and the head falls down with an electric noise.

"What the?" Dipper said and touched it. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

Luna felt the side of it and her eyes widened," Dudes, it feels metallic."

Dipper got on top of it and started to knock it with his foot and sees what Luna meant.

"What's the issue dude?!" Soos said.

"I'm fine, just wait a sec!... Guys! You should check this out!" Dipper said from the side.

They found Dipper on the side of the creature and found a handle. Dipper then turned it and steam came out. Both him and Luna open the trapdoor causing more steam to come out. They discover old man McGucket inside controlling a machine.

"Work the bellows and the… eh? Aww, Banjo Polish!"

"What the heck?" Luna said confused.

"Wha- yo- you!? You made this? W-why?" Dipper said flabbergasted.

McGucket scratched the back of his neck and said," Well, I… I, uh… I just wanted attention."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!"

"Okay, yeah. But why did you do it?" Mabel said.

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut! Sigh… in retrospect, it seems like a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

All three siblings looked at each other with guilty looks, looked at the hats that Grunkle Stan made and sighed.

"Dudes. I guess the real like monster is you three." Soos said and all three of them glared at him.

Soos looked flustered and said," Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like boom! Just popped into my head there."

Mabel rolled her eyes and looked at McGucket and said," So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?"

"Yeah, family listens to whatever you say, no matter what." Luna said.

"No sirs, I got to work straight on the robut! I made lots of robuts in my day!" He said and pushed a button and a projector showed some newspaper stories. "Like when my life left me and I created a homicidal Pterodactyl-tron. Or when my pall Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" He said and laughed like a maniac.

"Sheesh, wonder what will happen if Lisa met him or he's actually related to us." Luna whispered in fear and Mabel nodded.

He stopped laughing and said in a regular voice and said," Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!"

He went back inside and construction noises was heard from the inside.

"Say, do any of you kids have a screwdriver?" He said.

After that all four of them went to find Stan and apologize and they found him with the others and Lincoln, Lori, Leni and Lynn were talking to him.

"And we're sorry." Lori said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, we are too." Dipper said when they got there.

"Yeah, we spent the day looking for a "legendary" dinosaur." Mabel said.

"And we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang with is right here." Luna said.

Stan rolled his eyes and said," You save all of your sympathy! We all had a great time withoutcha'! Catching fish, stealing fish and other things, telling jokes, and we all had a run in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet, which your sister refuses to attempt to take off, so I guess wearing this will be fun." He finished and showed everyone hi bracelet.

"Yeah, we had more fun here than you guys probably did." Lola said with crossed arms.

"So… I guess there isn't room in that boat for eight more?" Lincoln said.

Stan and the others glared at them. But they all put their hats on and their expressions softened.

"You knucklehead ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Five bucks says you can't do it dude!" Lincoln said and got in.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus Luna and me singing at the top of our lungs!" Mabel said.

"Yeah and I can play my guitar as well." Luna said.

Everyone started talking as they got into the boat and took a group photo. It then showed a montage which included Lucas and Lincoln catching their first fish, Lori and Leni gagging when they hold worms that would be put on their hooks, Grunkle Stan and Luan telling jokes with everyone laughing. Lynn, Lana and Lucy stealing more fish from people. Lana steering the boat with everyone looking on in terror as the Lake Police chased them. The older Loud siblings taking a selfie while everyone photobombs them.

It went back to the present with everyone lounging. a rumbling came and gently moved the boat a little but no seemed to notice except for Dipper.

"Hey, did you guys feel that?" He asked.

"Feel what?" Lynn said, who had her feet dangling on the side of the boat while she fished.

"Never mind." He said and laid down and relaxed.

Unknown to everyone, the real Gobblewonker was swimming underneath and went past the boat.

* * *

"Who want's to hear a joke?" Mabel said through a Pelican, using ventriloquism.

"No one." Said her siblings, minus Luan.

"Ooo, I do!" Luan happily said.

"He, he! Alright, here it goes: Why did the Pelican and the Duck get kicked out of the restaurant?"

"Literally, no one cares." Lori groaned.

"Sigh, this is not the kind of torture I like." Lucy sighed.

"It's because they had a very big bill!La-la-la-la! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Bla bla bloo! Yay, horrah!"

Luan laughed and said," The duck must of thought it was, _dispicable_!

The two of them continue to laugh while everyone else groaned.


	5. Headhunters

**This chapter was a hassle and has some minor violence in it because it's The Loud's vs. The Wax dummies! Who's gonna win? This will also show a little of the smart side of Leni loud as well. And I made a couple of parody names in here as well and let's see if you can guess who they are in real life.**

 **I also recommend you all listen to a song that would be good to hear during the fight scene.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The Loud siblings were all in the Living Room, watching a show called, Duck-tective. Which showed a British Policeman and a Duck Detective standing next to a telephone booth with a dead person in it. Mabel was knitting a new sweater, Leni was sitting next to her and drawing up new clothing designs, Lori was texting Bobby, Luna was watching the show and eating popcorn with Lucas, Lincoln, Luan and Lynn.

Lucy was in the vents of the house and was near the opening where the couch was so she could watch as well. Lola was at a new friend's house while Lana was with Soos, fixing things around the Shack. While Lisa was giving a Lecture to the nearby college.

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident."

The Duck Detective spoke with subtitles and said," An accident, Constable? Or is it… murder?!"

The Officer looked shocked and said, "What?!"

"Duck-tective will return after these messages!" The TV announcer said.

"Strange, I thought it looked like _Fowl Play_. Ha, ha!" Luan said.

Lyra dropped her sweater with a gasp and said," That duck is a genius!"

"I know! I started drawing some cute outfits for him!" Leni said and showed her sister.

"Wow! He would look so great, the criminals will confess just by being in awe." Mabel said impressed.

"On another note, it's easy for him to find clues when you're that close to the ground." Lucas said.

"Please, you're just jealous." Lori teased.

"Come now, I have a very keen power of observation. For example, just by smelling Mabel and Leni's breaths, I can tell that they've been eating… sniffs… an entire tube of toothpaste?"

"It was so sparkly." Mabel said with her mouth covered in toothpaste.

"Yeah, like it was the same color of my dress and Leia dared me too." Leni said with the same stuff on her mouth.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what we found!" Soos said as he ran into the room with Lana.

"Buried Treasure!" Lucas and Leia said at the same time and then laughed.

"A stash of rare comics?!"

"Some old musical equipment?!"

"What about some sports equipment?!"

"Nope, it's quite awesome and creepy at the same time." Lana said.

"I want to look." Lucy said next to Lana and she jumped and screamed.

Everyone went to a door with Soos and Lana explaining.

"So, I was cleaning and Lana was checking for anything loose or faulty and we found this secret door."

"Yeah it was hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy creepy." Lana said and opened it.

Dipper showed a flashlight around and everyone went inside.

Lori shuttered and said," Ugh, it's totes creepy in here."

"There so lifelike." Mabel said and looked at a Wax Sherlock Holmes

"Wow. A Wax 'Odd Alf' Bankovic." Luan said in awe.

"Nice, a Wax Saul McCourtney." Luna said.

Dipper shined the flashlight at another one and said," Except for that one."

"Hello!" Stan said.

"AHHHHH!" everyone screamed in surprise.

Stan chuckled and said," It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!"

Everyone screamed again but soon calmed enough for Stan to show them what the room was.

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions… before I forgot all about it. I got' em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

"Actually it's the hydrophobic malleable solid of well known Journalist Larry King." Lisa said and everyone jumped again.

"When did you get home?" Lincoln asked.

"I saw a door which I previously had no knowledge of and decided to check it out and I knew you all would be in here too." She said and adjusted her glasses.

"Right, and my personal favorite, Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over…" He looked to where it should be but it had melted from sunlight from a window. "Oh! Oh no! Come one, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction! Alright, do any of you know how to fix a wax figure?"

"Ooo, ooo! Grunkle Stan! Mabel and I could do it!" Leni said with her hand raised.

Mabel gasped and said excitedly, "Your right! Grunkle Stan, Leni and I will make a new wax figure from all this old wax! And maybe make a couple of more with some more wax!"

"You think you both can make one of these puppies?"

Mabel gave him a serious look and said, "Grunkle Stan, Leni and I are talented in arts, crafts and fashion. Why do you think I got this glue gun stuck to my arm and Leni always sketches something in her sketchbook?"

"I like your gumption, kids!" Grunkle Stan said.

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you!"

"Do you guys think you get us more wax?" Leni asked.

* * *

A couple of hours later Leia and Leni were busy coming up with ideas and were in the living room.

"Like, how about, a Fairy Princess!" Leni said.

Leia nodded and said, "Good, good, but she needs a horse for when she is tired flying."

"Your right." Leni said with realization.

They draw some more and they then see Lori and Lucas come out with sodas.

"Guys!" They both yell.

In fright, Lori and Dipper do a spit take and cough from the soda. Lori looked at her top and she felt her anger rise a little because some soda had splashed on her top and Dipper took a couple of steps back, because he knew what her anger was like.

"What?" Lori said annoyed.

Mabel and Leni gulped but kept their happy faces with Mabel saying," Lori, Dipper, what do you guys think of our wax figure idea?" She said and they showed them their drawing of a hybrid horse fairy princess.

"It's a horse fairy princess! What do you guys think?" Leni said.

Lori had a raised eyebrow and looked at Dipper and he shrugged.

"Uh, maybe you should carve something from real life." She said, trying to sound sincere.

Mabel shows them another sketch that had a picture of a large waffle with arms and said," Like a waffle, with big arms!"

Dipper scratched the back of neck and said," Y-okay… or, you now, something else. Right Lor?"

Lori nodded and said," Yeah, like… like someone in the family."

Stan came in without pants and said," Kids, have you seen my pants?" He said and posed on the briefcase.

Both Mabel and Leni look at their Grunkle Stan and their eyes widened in realization and said both said," Muse, You work in mysterious ways."

"Why are your sister's talking to the ceiling?" Grunkle Stan asked in mild concern.

Leia and Leni started working on their wax sculptures and worked through the night. And at morning they looked at their finished wax sculptures with Soos and they had confused faces.

"Are we missing something?" Leni asked.

"I think… it needs more glitter."

"Lot's."

"Agreed." Soos said and handed them both buckets of glitter.

Mabel and Leni looked at each other, nodded and tossed both buckets at the statues.

Later that day Mabel, Leni and the rest of the family stood while Grunkle Stan started to unveil the new Wax Museum. Both girls were jumping at the balls of their feet in excitement.

"So, what did you guys make?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to see but you guys insisted we didn't." Lincoln said.

"It's a surprise." Mabel said and high fived Leni.

"But enough about me. Behold… me and others!" Stan said and uncovered the Wax statues with Soos.

All the kids gasped as the stared at the Wax figures of themselves.

The first was of Lily, who was standing with large smile and her hands out, Lisa standing with a bored expression. Lola and Lana with smiles, standing straight and had their hands on their hips, Lucy standing with her usual blank stoic expression. Lincoln standing with his arms crossed, a small grin and he was turned to the right.

Lucas with crossed arms, a small grin as well and was turned to the left. Lyra was leaning a little to her left, had her arms behind her back and a smile. Lynn was standing as well and had a Soccer Ball under her arm. Luan was standing as well, had one hand on her hip, while the other held a microphone.

Luna was standing as well, smiling and had her hands up like the Wax figure of Richard Nixon and her a guitar was strung on her back. Leni was standing and had her arms down and had a big smile like Mabel. Lori had grin as well and was standing up and leaning towards the left with her arms crossed.

And finally Wax Stan who had one arm on his hip and the other with thumbs up and had a creepy smile on his face.

What they all had in common was that they were all sparkling in colorful glitter, except for Lucy's who's was all black and Lana's who's didn't have glitter.

The siblings were in awe and looked at Lyra and Leni who were smiling proudly. They didn't know their sisters had talent like that, sure they seen what they worked on but nothing on this scale.

The audience who attended clapped at the Wax Sculptures on how much they were impressed.

"That's… amazing." Lori said.

"Dudes, you nailed it or us." Luna said.

"I look beautiful." Lola whispered.

"And now a word from our own Mabelangelo and Leniardo!"

"That's not my name… or is it?" Leni said confused.

"C'mon Leni." Mabel said and they go on the podium.

"It's Mabel or Leia, and Leni. Thank you all for coming!"

"Yeah, like we made these with our own two hands!" Leni said and held up her hands.

"And it's all covered with our Artistic minds. And our blood, sweat, tears and other fluids!"

A lot of people voiced their disgust at that but the two artists didn't care.

Mabel chuckled and said," Yeah, I or Leni will be take questions. You there!"

Old Man McGucket stood up and said," Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up questions, can I survive the wax-man uprising?"

"What about us?" Leni said in fear.

Mabel ignored her and said," Uh, yes! Next question!"

Toby Determined stood up and said," Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"

"Your microphone's a Turkey Baster, Toby." Grunkle Stan said.

"It certainly is-"

"Next question."

Another reporter stood up and said," Shandra Jimenez. A real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?"

The audience voice their thoughts on what she said and they all started getting angry.

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!" Stan said and used a Smoke Bomb to escape and took the admission fee with him.

Everyone left mad and furious but the Loud Siblings didn't care, considering they knew their Uncle would've pulled that stunt.

"These are great! I really gotta, wax it to you. Ha, ha!" Luan said and hugged her Wax self.

"I'm glad you guys didn't put glitter on mine." Lana said and smeared some mud on her statue. "You guys don't mind right?"

"It's all yours." Mabel said.

"Gotta admit, well crafted and handsome. But… the clothes look really real though." Lincoln said and scratched his head.

Lori took a closer look and said," Your right, odd."

"Oh, that's because Mabel and I used yours and our real clothes." Leni said with small smile.

"What?!" Said the collective shouts.

Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed and were brushing their teeth when they hear a scream coming from downstairs and they went down and found Stan in shock.

"Wax Stan! He's been… m-murdered!" Stan yelled.

Both Mabel and Leni fainted and were caught by Dipper and Lori. But Lola and Lana thought someone had been murdered and ran screaming to their rooms upstairs with Luna and Lincoln running after them to calm them.

The Police later came with Stan explaining what happened.

"I got up to use the john, right? And when I came back, blammo! He's headless."

"Our hard work, ruined." Leni whispered.

"Our expert hand craft has been besmirched." Mabel said and they both hugged each other.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least our sculptures haven't been ruined." Lincoln said positively.

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts… this case is unsolvable." Sheriff Blubs said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Why not? Some jerk stole our Grunkle's Head… fake head." Luna said.

"Yeah you take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" Stan said.

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want." Dipper said.

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating and stealing our tin cans!" Mabel said.

"All signs pointed to the goat eating them and our sister experimenting with them."

"It was all in the name of science." Lisa defended.

Stan nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head."

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" Sheriff Blubs said.

"City boooy! City booooy!" Deputy Durland and the both of them laughed.

Luna and Lori walked up to them mad and held them by their shirt with Lori saying," NO one! Makes fun of our brother!"

"Yeah, not cool dudes!" Luna said.

They both of them let go of their shirts and both cops dusted themselves off but looked frightened.

"We're letting you off for that." Blubs said.

" _Attention, all units. Steve is about to fill an entire Cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire Cantaloupe!"_ Someone said over Blubs Walkie Talkie.

"It's a 23-16!"

"Let's move!" Blubs said and they ran off laughing.

"What a bunch of morons." Lola said.

"Thanks guys. Now Mabel, Leni and I are going to find this jerk and get back the head. Then we'll see who's laughing later." Dipper said and sneezed like a kitten.

Everyone looked at Dipper and they were trying to hold their laughter.

"Aww, you sneezed like a kitten." Mabel said.

"No I didn't." Dipper said with a blush. "That was a... manly sneeze." Dipper said with deep voice and puffed out his chest.

"Oh? Manly, as in like a baby?" Lori said in a cute and everyone started laughing.

"Why do I even try?" Dipper muttered with an embarrassed face as his sister's, brother and Great Uncle laughed at him.

Later the next day all three of them were checking out the crime scene. Mabel was taking pictures, Leni was looking around while Dipper was studying the crime scene.

"Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up us to find it. There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone." He said and looked at a board with pictures of suspects.

"We also need to find where they go their clothing because some look yuck." Leni said.

Dipper sighed and said," Maybe later sis. But in this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey, look! A clue." Mabel said.

They looked to find a couple of shoe prints on the floor and the bottom of the foot had a hole.

"Leni, this is your part." Dipper said.

Leni looked closer, looked at them and said," Size 9, male dress shoe, with a hole on the bottom, and leads to a certain part of the room."

"Your right and it leads…"

The three of them followed the footprints to the back of the couch and found…

"Gasp! An Axe!" They said.

They got it and went to the gift shop and found Soos and Lana.

"So, what do you guys think?" Dipper asked.

"It's an axe." Soos said.

"Yeah, left handed axe, probably used by a Lumberjack." Lana said and scratched her chin.

Dipper had a determined look, hit his hand into his fist and said, "Of course! The Lumberjack! He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza."

"Furious enough, for murder!" Mabel said.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown." Soos said.

"Many Dan? Oh, that's Wendy's dad, I should warn you guys, he's a little unstable but means well." Leni said.

"Then that's where we're going." Leia said.

"Dudes, that is awesome. You three are like: The Mystery Trio!" Soos said.

"Don't call us that." Dipper deadpanned.

"Ooo, what about: The Mystery Crew!" Lana said.

"I like that." Mabel said.

"Sorry sis, but it needs work but I'll put that into consideration." Dipper said.

The three of them walked outside to find Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan. Something small, but classy, I'm having Lucy help me with it."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have a break in the case." Dipper said.

"Break in the case!" Both Leia and Leni said.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer."

Mabel held the axe and said, "We have an axe! REE, REE, REE!"

"Hm, it seems like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn't want you to do… Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!" Stan said.

The three of them went around time looking for the suspects, Manly Dan didn't do it because he was punching a clock at the bar and was right handed. All the other suspects were innocent and when they got to Toby they found he was innocent too and they ran prints on the axe and there was nothing there.

Later everyone was in the Wax figure room. Stan was holding a Memorial service for Wax Stan, everyone, including Soos and the other wax figures.

"But I say to you Wax Grunkle Stan, I hope you having a wax of a time in wax heaven." Luan said with a small laugh and got off the podium and Lucy went on it.

"Thank you Luan, Wax Stan would appreciate your jokes. Now finally, our real Grunkle Stan would like to say a few words." Lucy said and let the real Stan to talk.

"Thanks kid. Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming."

Everyone, minus the wax figures nodded, while Soos blow's his nose and was silently crying.

"Some people might say, it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

Soos jumped up, points and said," They're wrong!"

"Easy Soos. Kids I know your wax figures weren't taken away and I hope you love them as much as I did loved Wax Stan. I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven. Sniffs… I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" Stan said and ran out of the room crying.

"Ohhhh duuuude!" Soos said and ran out of the room crying as well.

Everyone got up and walked up to Wax Stan in his coffin while Dipper sighed.

"Those cops are right about me."

Everyone looked at him shocked with Lori saying," Don't say that little brother, you tried while those two morons who call themselves cops didn't do a thing. You, Leia and Leni did great."

"Yeah, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Mabel said confidently.

"Yeah and the fact that you guys tried and Leni did some smart things proved that something is up." Luan said.

"Thanks Luan." Leni said with a small smile.

"Yeah but guys. I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues. Everything."

Leni looked at Wax Stan and saw something on the bottom of his shoe.

"Hey Luke, like there's a hole at the bottom of his show like the ones we found earlier."

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy." Mabel said.

"Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints? Guys! The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you." An English voice said.

Everyone turned around and gasped as the Wax Sherlock Holmes stood up with the other Wax figures, coming to life. Lola, Lana and Lisa hid behind everyone and shook in fear and confusion. Everyone looked at each other but no one did anything else out of fear and confusion.

Wax Lizzie Borden took the Axe from Mabel and walked back the other wax figures and held it menacingly with Mabel saying," Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"W-what how?" Lynn said.

"Congratulations, my three amateur sleuths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you." Wax Sherlock Holmes said menacingly.

"But bravo, Lucas, Leia and Leni Loud. You've discovered our little secret." Wax Sherlock said and took out Wax Stan's head out of his cape. "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically."

All the Wax figures applaud but Wax Sherlock stopped them.

"Uh, now that sounds too sincere. Slow cap."

All the Wax figures slowed clapped with Wax Sherlock saying," There we go, nice and condescending."

"But… how is this possible? You're all made of wax!" Lincoln said.

"Fascinating if I wasn't terrified." Lisa said.

"Are you … magic?" Lola asked in a small voice.

"Are you cursed?" Lucy asked, slightly terrified.

Wax Sherlock laughed and said," Are we magic or are we cursed? They want to know if we're magic or cursed." Wax Sherlock banged his hand on the podium, which everyone flinched with Lola and Lana start to silently cry with Luna and Luan comforting them.

"WE'RE CURSED! Like the dark and gloomy little girl said."

"Cursed! Cursed!"

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale."

"A haunted garage sale mate's." Wax Saul McCourtney said.

"Your uncle bought us and the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day, we would be the playthings of man. And when your uncle went to sleep. We would rule the night. It was a charmed life for us cursed beings… until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away. But we got the wrong guy."

"Hold up. You wanted to literally kill him for real?!" Lori said in shock.

"I have a joke for losing a head but it's so not the right time." Luan said and gulped.

"Too right sis." Luna said in a small voice.

"You were right Dipper! Wax people are creepy!" Mabel said.

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must… die." Wax Sherlock said.

All the Wax figures growled and their eyes rolled back in their heads and approached the kids.

"What do we do?!" Leni said shaking.

Everyone grabbed something and started throwing stuff at the Wax dummy's and Dipper threw a Coffee maker with Coffee in it and it hit Wax Genghis Khan with him melting and yelping in pain.

"That's it! The melting point for High Paraffin wax is above 130 F! We need candles or anything hot enough to melt them!" Lisa said.

Everyone grabbed an electric Candle and held them menacingly at the Wax figures.

"Anyone move and we'll turn you into Waxy puddles!" Lana said.

"Or maybe turn you into something less scary. Like flowers." Lola said.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Wax Sherlock scoffed.

"We're s-sure wax dude." Luna said with false bravery.

"It' worth a shot, I guess." Mabel said.

"So be it. Attack!" Wax Sherlock commanded.

The Wax figures advanced and the Loud siblings used their Candles against them. Lucy and Lisa threw theirs at Wax Lizzie Borden as she was about to attack Mabel but they got caught in her eyes and she threw her axe in confusion at Wax Robin Hood and his head came off. And Mabel cut off Lizzie Borden's head and arms and kicked the rest of her into the lit fire pit.

Lola was swiping her's at wax Barry King while Lana stood unknown to him behind him and Lola swiped closer to her and he tripped over Lana and he went into the fire as well and the twins high fived.

Luna and Luan had both wax Odd Alf Bankovic and Saul McCourtney cornered.

"Hey get the candle away from me! Cause if that thing hits me, I will surely melt!" Wax Odd Alf said.

"Oh please, I, don't want to, I don't want to Melllt! I don't want to Melt!" Wax Saul McCourtney said.

"Sorry dude but you sang your last song!" Luna said and slashed her Candle into his torso and he was cut in half.

"Sorry sis that was bad, you gotta wax and learn!" Luan said and swiped at Wax Odd Alf legs and arms and he fell.

Both Lori, Leni and Lynn were getting surrounded by Wax Richard Nixon, Groucho Marx and Wax William Shakespeare.

"I will not resign from attacking you!" Nixon said.

"To attack or not attack? I'll attack!" Shakespeare said.

"What do we do?" Leni said and as she held out her Candle.

"I got an idea. Move like a fan while holding out your Candles! Go!" Lynn said.

All three of them did that and they managed to swipe off Nixon's and Shakespeare's head off but Lynn was shorter so she cut Marx in half.

Dipper and Lincoln had just taken care of Wax Genghis Khan when Wax Sherlock Holmes started approaching them.

"Lucas, Lincoln, LOOK OUT!" Lori yelled.

"Alright. Let's get this taken care of." Wax Sherlock Holmes placed Wax Stan's head on the horn of a Taxidermy Rhino head that was on the wall, grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall as well. He swung at the both of them and smacked the candle out of their hands and broke them.

"GUYS CATCH!" Both Lori and Leia said.

Lucas caught a very hot poker and Lincoln got the other one. Wax Sherlock swung at them but Lincoln blocked it.

"Sorry, my brother and I watch a lot of Sci-Fi movies and we know how to fight." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"It matter not, once you and your family are out of the way, we'll rule the night once more!" He said and swung at them and Dipper blocked it.

"We'll see about that." Dipper said with a determined look.

The three of them fought around the room with the clanking of metal was the only sound or grunts and the other siblings watched and were ready to help their only brother's. Wax Sherlock Holmes managed to have enough room to kick the both of them and they fell to the floor and their fire pokers clattered a couple of inches from them.

"Any last words?" Wax Sherlock said with smirk as he held his sword above his head.

The girls looked on in horror as their brothers were about to be taken out but they all shared a glances, nodded and threw their Candles at him. The candles burned Wax Sherlock and he yelped in pain.

That gave enough time for Dipper and Lincoln to grab their fire probes and they held them menacingly at Wax Sherlock.

"You think you can threaten our family, well think again!" They both yelled and threw the fire probes at him.

They hit his arms and the force was enough to make in fall into the fire.

"Outsmarted by a children in awful clothing! No! Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Butter Hullaballoo!" He yelled and he fully melted.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but had to throw the rest of the Wax Figures into the fire and they all collapsed into chairs or on the floor when they were done.

"Case closed." Dipper said and high-fived Mabel.

"Ok, I know what just happened was crazy and terrifying but that was awesome!" Lynn said from the ground.

"I second that sis." Lana said.

"I literally do not want to see another Wax figure ever again." Lori said.

"Uh, what about the wax figures of us?" Leni said.

"Burn them." Lola said.

Grunkle Stan came into looked at the room and said," Hot Belgian waffles! What happened to my parlor?!"

"The cursed were among us and they attacked." Lucy said.

"We fought against the Wax Figures to the death and we came out victorious." Lincoln said.

Stan didn't believe them and said," Ha! You kids and your imaginations!"

No one responded to that but Dipper said," On the bright side, look what we found." He said and held up Wax Stan's head.

"My head! Ha, ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, you all get the next 3 days off!" Grunkle Stan said and everyone cheered.

After that they managed to show up Blubs and Durland, who came and spat coffee at one another and crashed their car. They all got themselves cleaned up and decided to hang out in the Living room and watch TV, which was another episode of Duck-tective.

* * *

 **I know that fight scene was a little violent and I realized that the real episode was kinda dark but what are you gonna do? it's a kid show.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and please review, follow and favorite.**


	6. The Hand that Rocks the Leia

**Well you've all been requesting this and here it is! The first episode with Gideon. Sorry for the long wait but like I said before. College and stuff. I have two research papers to do and one is due on Thursday. But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.**

 **Also, thanks to all the support this story! It means a lot.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Hand that rocks the Leia**

The Loud family were watching TV with Soos, while Stan was busy with tourists. They were watching Dream Boat with the final 5 contestants who would win the heart of the woman, Lacey.

"5 contestants are left and only one wins Karen's heart. Will it be, Brad, the sports star?"

An African American man was shown on screen and threw a Football.

"Yes! Choose him!" Lynn yelled.

"Or will it be either twin brothers, Jake or Johnny, body builder and Novelist?"

Jake was flexing while Johnny was thinking and writing stuff in a Journal.

"Or will it be coming Rock Star, Henry?"

Henry was tuning his guitar.

"He'll bring the tunes when you go on dates!" Luna said.

"Or will it be sexy Spaniard, Jose?"

Jose was shirtless and his hair was flowing in the wind and he gave a smile to the camera.

All the girls swooned at him while Soos nodded in approval.

"Only five remain and one will be going overboard, find out who, on the next… The Dream Boat. Right after these messages."

"He just has to pick Jose! He's dreamy." Lori swooned.

"True but, Johnny is a good pick. He seems deep and knows how to write. Right Luce?" Mabel said.

"Yep." Lucy said with smile grin.

"Hey, It's that commercial I was telling you guys about." Soos said.

"Are you completely miserable?" The announcer asked.

An actor was cry and said, "YES!

Then you need to meet… _Gideon!_ " The announcer whispered the last part.

"Gideon?" Dipper said.

"He's a psychic.

"Aroo?" Mabel said in confusion.

"He's sounds deep." Lucy said.

"So don't waste your time with other so-called 'man of mystery'.

The commercial went to a clip of Stan coming out of an outhouse and is stamped with the word 'FRAUD'.

"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy."

The commercial ended and everyone looked at each other, not buying what was said or confused.

Lola crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and said," That's a huge scam."

"C'mon sis, don't you think you're just the least bit curious? I'm getting curiousy inside just thinking about it!" Mabel said, trying to persuade her younger sister.

"Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothing but trouble." Stan said as he walked in.

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asked.

"The probably of someone having extrasensory perception is extremely low." Lisa explained.

"Oh? What do you call when I make predictions with my fortune-telling cards?" Lucy challenged.

"Mere coincidences."

"On another note, I vote we should check it out." Lincoln said.

"Couldn't agree with you more bro." Dipper said.

"Never! You're all forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that live under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" Stan said and walked out.

"Do tents have roofs?" Lucas asked.

Leia smiled and said, "I think we just found our loop hole," holds up a string with a loop in it. "Mwop mwop!"

Luan giggle and said," Your right Lei, no strings attached!"

She and Leia laughed while everyone else groaned.

Later the next day, the Loud siblings and Soos went to the Tent of Telepathy to see if Gideon was real.

"Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack."

"This is literally like the Mystery Shack. Scams and all." Lori said as she looked around.

"Yeah, all just to go camping here." Leni said.

"Leni, this is a show, no one is going camping here." Luna said.

"Oh."

"But Lori does have a point. They even have their own Soos and I guess Lana." Lincoln said and pointed at other people.

Soos and Lana looked at two other people who looked like siblings and were working, who were named 'Deuce' and 'Lona'. Soos glared at the lookalike while Lana scratched her head in confusion. Everyone soon finds some seats and waits for the show to start.

"Bet ya this guy is as old as Grunkle Stan." Lynn said and chuckled.

Mable placed a hand over her sister's mouth and said," It's starting! It's starting!"

"Let's see what this monster looks like." Dipper said.

The curtains open and a kid around Lincoln's or Lucy's age appeared on stage.

"Hello America! My name is Li'l Gideon."

He claps and doves fly out of his hair. The crowd cheers.

"He's like totes adorable!" Leni gushed.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper said in confusion.

"I sense a small darkness within him." Lucy said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight!... Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will soon all say, 'aww'.

Gideon makes a cute pose and the crowd said 'awww."

"It came true." Mabel said in awe.

"I'm not impressed." Dipper said.

"Agreed." Lincoln and Lisa said.

"You're impressed!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Hit it, Dad!" Gideon said.

Gideon's dad, Bud, started playing the piano and Gideon starts singing a song.

 _Oh, I can, see what others can't see_

 _It's ain't some sideshow trick_

 _It's innate ability_

 _Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined_

 _And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!_

"I could see, but I'm not him. Am I?" Leni said perplexed and was shushed by Luna.

 _Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!_

Everyone, including the Soos and the Loud's rises up, seemly unintentionally, and they start to clap along with the beat.

"What? How did he?" Lucas said confused.

"I don't remember getting up?" Lincoln said in confusion as well.

 _You wish you son would call you more._

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" Said and old woman.

 _I can sense that you've been here before._

"Oh, what gave it away?" Sheriff Blubs said and he was shown to be wearing various Li'l Gideon merchandise.

"Come on." Dipper said in an exasperated tone.

"That's merely coincidental." Lisa said and rolled her eyes.

Gideon soon came over to the Loud's and sang to Mabel.

 _I'll read your mind if I'm able_

 _But something tells me your nickname is Mabel_

 _And your real name is Leia!_

"How did he know?" Mabel said as Gideon left but her sibling knew how he knew that due to their sister having a sweater with her full name on it.

 _So welcome all ye_

 _To the Tent of Telepathy_

 _And thanks for visiting widdle ol' me!_

Gideon finishes and takes a drink of water and said to the audience," Thank you! You people are the real miracles!"

Everyone cheers and the Loud's clap with Mabel cheering the loudest of them. Everyone soon exits when the show was done and everyone gave their own opinion of Gideon.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous." Dipper said.

"I got to hand it to him though, dude. Kid has some good pipes and his Southern Drawl seems to blend nicely." Luna said.

"I wonder if he could use a comedy routine?" Luan pondered.

"Singing and his looks will get him places alright. But I'm pretty sure his ego will get the best of him later on and he'll become self-centered." Lola said.

"kinda like you?" Lana said with a chuckle.

Lola growled menacingly and she was soon held back by Lincoln and Lynn when she lunged at Lana in anger.

"Ok, calm down Lola. But I agree with Luke." Lincoln said.

"I think he was pretty awesome and pretty aspiring dudes. Not as aspiring as Stan but aspiring." Soos said.

"I wonder if he needs a stylist before he starts his shows?" Leni said.

"C'mon you guys. His dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!" Mabel said and threw her arms to the sides for emphasis.

"You're too easily impressed." Dipper said.

"That I am!"

The next day everyone was minding their own business in the Living Room when Leia came into the room with her face bedazzled.

"Guys, check it out! I successfully bedazzled me face! Blink!" Mabel Blinks." Ow."

 _"_ _Not to self, keep the Bedazzling gun away from Mabel."_ Lori thought and felt sorry for her.

"Is it permanent?" Dipper asked.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Mabel said and the door bell rang.

"Somebody get the door!" Stan yelled from somewhere in the house.

"I'll get it!" Mabel said and went to the door.

"I wonder who it is." Lincoln said as he read his comic.

"Old Man McGucket?" Lana said.

"Why would he be here?" Lynn asked skeptically.

"I don't know, he's lost his marbles, maybe he thinks this is his house?"

"Or like, it could be one of those cash prizes that gives out a lot of money." Leni suggested.

"But wouldn't Mabel be squealing and come in and tell us?" Luan said.

"What if she's going to keep it for herself." Dipper said with widened eyes.

Everyone looked at each other and soon made a dash for the door, all the while pushing, shoving as they hoped that Mabel wouldn't be hogging any money. When they did, they found Leia talking with Gideon.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Mabel asked with a skeptical look.

"Uh… nothing." They all said and got up.

"Whatev's, hey, please don't tell Stan this. But I'm going to hang out with Gideon. Is that alright?"

"Sure, go ahead." Lori said plainly.

"Thanks ya'll. C'mon Mabel." Gideon said cheerfully and they left.

"Should we be worried?" Luna asked.

"Na, their just friends I hope." Dipper said.

"Hot Belgium Waffles! What happened to the living room?! Kids! Clean this up!" Stan yelled from the living room.

"I guess we need to clean up our act now!" Luan said and giggled with everyone groaning minus Stan.

"Ha! Good one Luan! Now, clean this up!" Stan yelled and everyone groaned.

A couple of hours later Mabel soon came back and all the girls gasped when they saw their sister with a makeover. Except for Lisa, Lucy and Lana, who were out doing something else around the house.

"Eeee! You look totes adorbes Leia!" Leni gushed and inspected the handy work.

"Wow, who did this? They literally did quite well." Lori nodded.

"Ok, and why do your fingernails look a superhero from one of my comics?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, like a Wolverine." Dipper agreed.

"Your boys, you literally don't know the first thing about fashion." Lori rolled her eyes.

"She has a point, and are those hair extensions sis?" Luna pointed out.

"Yep, courtesy of Gideon's makeup department."

"Is there any way you can hook me up with that?" Lola asked excitedly.

The sisters talked excitedly about Leia and the makeup. While the only two boys groaned and pinched the bridges of their noses.

"Sometimes I wonder how we stay sane through all of this." Lucas deadpanned.

"Yeah, we need to do more boy stuff or something." Lincoln agreed.

"Hey dudes! You want to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?" Soos said as he appeared from the kitchen with a bag of hotdogs.

"We sure do!" The both of them said and ran to the kitchen with Soos.

"Did you guys here something?" Luna said.

"The boys are torturing hotdogs by exploding them." Lucy appeared next to her sisters and they all jumped in fright.

Later that day everyone, minus Stan, were inside listening to what with Mabel and how Gideon had asked her out on a date.

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt is feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone."

"I'm not so sure sis. This could turn out badly. Not that's it wrong but you have to look at it from a certain point of view." Luna said.

"Luna's right, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you." Lincoln said.

"Yeah and it might end up with you not liking him back and it will be like with Clyde and Lori."Dipper said.

"He has a point." Lori said.

Mabel scoffed and said," Yeah right. I'm not that lovable. Am I?"

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang and Mabel went to answer the door. When she went to open it, a horse busts through and she shrieks in fright.

Gideon, who was on the horse, held out his hand and said," A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady!"

"Oh boy." Mabel said, starting to see what her siblings meant.

Mabel got on the horse and they rode off with her siblings looking at what just happened.

"Well, we might literally have a problem." Lori said with a raised eyebrow.

"True but on another note. You think he can let me ride that horse?" Lola asked hopefully and squealed with everyone groaning.

Stan was in the Gift Shop, reading a newspaper and soon found an article that had a picture of Gideon and Mabel together.

Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?!"

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Wendy said from her spot at the Cash Register.

"WHAT?! That little shyster is dating my great niece?!"

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mabideon? Gideabel? (gasps0 Magidbeleon!" Soos said.

"Ooo, I like Mabideon." Leni said.

Stan soon exited in anger.

"All of us didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, we all told her not to." Dipper said, keeping the promise of not ratting out his sister.

Stan re-entered and said," Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunks' house, this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" He said and slammed the door.

"Wouldn't Grunkle Stan get sprayed by the skunk and come back smelling grody?" Leni asked confused with the people in the room groaning in annoyance.

The next couple of days were getting hard for Mabel, just like how her siblings predicted, Gideon had fallen in love with her and their last date ended with Fireworks going off that had her name in a heart. She was currently pacing in the living room with everyone listening to her predicament.

"I mean, he's so nice but… I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart. I have no way out!" Mabel shouted as she paced.

"There's always a way out. You just have to think and find the right algorithm that could help with your dilemma." Lisa suggested.

"Thanks sis but she needs help with people who have experience with this. You just have to let him down easily, he'll understand." Lori said with Leni and Luna agreeing with her.

"They have a point. Besides your making seem like too big of a deal. It's not like you have to marry him." Lincoln said.

Stan entered at that exact moment and yelled happily," Great news Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"It's all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt." Gestures to his 'Team Gideon' shirt. "I am fat."

Mabel screams and runs out of the room.

"Bodies, change, honey! Bodies change!" Stan called.

"Stop, don't say another word." Lori said and shivered.

"Yeah, Luan, Leni and I will talk to her." Dipper said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And I will read the legal binding agreement you supposedly signed to see if everything checks out." Lisa said and readjusted her glasses.

The three of them, walked to the Attic to find their sister hiding in her sister.

"Mabel, Leia, are you alright?" Luan asked in concern.

"Leia's not here. She's in sweater town."

"Oh come now sis, you're not going to let this get to you, are you?" Leni asked as she sat down next to her and pulls her sweater down.

Mabel sighed and laid on Leni's lap and Leni patted her younger sister on the back. Luan and Dipper sat with them.

"Yes."

"Chin up sis, you want to hear a joke?" Luan said cheerfully.

"I guess."

"Ok… Why did the bear turn red?"

"I don't know."

"Bear-cause he was em-bear-assed!" Luan said and laughed with Leni and Dipper, who found it funny.

Mabel giggled as well and sat up but she was still frowning.

"That was a good one and I still don't know what to do." Mabel said sadly.

"Look Leia, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, I'll do it for you." Dipper said.

"You will?" Mabel asked surprised.

"Yep and I'll even ask Linc to help me as well." He said with a nod.

Mabel hugged her twin brother. Feeling relieved.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problemo." Dipper said with a slight smile.

Dipper and Lincoln walked into the restaurant and saw Gideon sitting in a booth, waiting for Mabel. They approach him and Lincoln cleared his voice and Gideon looked in their direction.

"Oh. Dipper or Lucas and Lincoln Loud, how are you? You both look good."

Lincoln had a raised eyebrow and said, "Thanks… look Gideon. We've gotta talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, She uh… how do I put?"

"Unfortunately, she doesn't want to see you anymore. Laugh's nervously… she's uh. She's kinda weirded out by you, no offense." Dipper said gently.

"Yeah, she doesn't like you that way, she just wants to remain friends." Lincoln finished.

Gideon's eye twitched and the brothers didn't notice and said," So what you're sayin' is… you've… come between us." His eye twitched again.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" Dipper asked sorta concerned.

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know." Gideon said with his anger boiling but kept his cool demeanor, which the brother didn't notice.

"So. Okay. Cool. Then again, sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" Dipper said as he left.

"Yeah, plenty of fish in the sea and all." Lincoln said and followed his brother.

"Thumbs up indeed, my friends." Gideon said in a whisper, which sounded like he had ulterior motive.

"So how did it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?" Mabel asked from outside the restaurant when the boys returned.

"Don't worry Lei, he's just a kid." Lincoln reassuringly said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have any powers." Dipper said with him and Lincoln chuckling.

Later on, Gideon was in his room fuming and planning on what to do about Dipper and Lincoln.

"Dipper and Lincoln Loud, you don't know what you've both done!" He growled as he grabbed his amulet.

A candle started to levitate and the light bulb on his lamp exploded. Other things around the room began to levitate.

"You's ust made the biggest mistake f your life!" He finished and all the levitated stuff fell to the ground.

The door to his room opened with Bud saying sternly," Gideon Charles Gleeful, clean up your room this instant!"

"I CAN BY AND SELL YOU, OLD MAN!"

"… Fair enough." He said and closed the door.

Gideon looked at a photo he somehow gotten of the Loud siblings and burned away all of their pictures except for Leia's.

Meanwhile back at the shack. Lynn had managed to convince everyone to play a baseball game. She and Dipper were helping Soos get patted up because he was going to be the official behind the umpire, who was Lana.

"Alright, one of you dudes hit me in the gut as hard as you can." Soos said with a determined look.

"I got this." Lynn said and punched Soos.

When she did, Soos didn't flinch because of the padding and the pillow he was wearing.

"Feels good." He said with a grin and everyone laughed.

They soon heard the phone ring from inside and considering Grunkle Stan was off doing who knows what, one of them had to get it.

"So, who's going to get it?" Lucas asked.

Everyone looked at him and he sighed. Dipper ran to the house and got the phone.

"Hello?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper."

"Oh hey man. Sorry for accusing you of murder a while back." Dipper said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Water under the bridge! Say, is your other brother around? This concerns the both of you."

Dipper had a confused look, shrugged it off and said," Alright. Hey Linc! Phone call for you!"

Lincoln came in a second later and said," Who is it?"

"Toby Determined, needs to talk to us about something."

"Oh good your both there! We want to interview you both. About whether you've seen anything unUSUAL about this here TOWN since you've arrived. And an expose on how you travERSE through 11 sisters!" Toby said in his usual happy tone.

"Sweet! I knew someone would want to interview me about that!" Lincoln cheered.

"Finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! Have notes and theories. And the address is?... 412 Gopher road. Tonight? Got it."

"Man, we're going to be famous!" Lincoln cheered as they ran out.

"Hey, where are you guys going? We're about to start!" Lynn called.

"Later! We're famous!" Dipper yelled.

Everyone looked on as they took a Mystery Cart and drove off. Everyone shrugged it off and went on to start playing.

They made it to the location at a warehouse. Dipper opened the door and they both looked around.

"Hello?" Lincoln called.

The brothers shrugged and turned to leave, only for the door to slam shut. They got nervous and started to bang on the door and then turned around when the lights started to turn on.

"Well isn't this a perfect horror movie scenario." Lincoln thought nervously.

A chair turned around and Gideon was sitting their petting a doll of himself.

"Hello friends." He said weird cheerful way.

The both of them groaned in annoyance.

"Ughh, Gideon." Dipper responded.

"Lucas and Lincoln. How long have you've been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Yeeah… can't complain." Lincoln said with a shrug.

"Yeah, what do you want from us, man?" Lucas said.

"Listen carefully. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" He said in a low voice.

"Is this still about Leia? We told you, she's not into you!" Dipper said and Lincoln nodded.

"LIAR! YOU BOTH turned her against me!" Gideon grabbed his amulet and walked towards them. "She was my peach dumplin'!"

"Uh, are you ok?" Lincoln asked in an uncertain voice.

Gideon proceeded to levitate both Dipper and Lincoln, and they both have shocked expressions. They were both then flung into a pile of merchandise.

"Where's Lucy when you need her?" Lincoln whispered and Dipper nodded.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can do."

"But-but you a fake." Dipper stuttered.

"Oh tell me, boys. Is this fake?" Gideon challenged and proceeded to levitate all the stuff in the room.

Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was outside, thinking and chewing her hair. Wendy and Lori walk up to her and sit next to her.

"How's the hair tastin', buddy?" Wendy asked.

"Something on your mind sis?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I need advice, Lori, I know you've broken up with guys before Bobby. But Wendy have you?"

Wendy nodded and then said, "Oh yeah: There's Russ Durhan, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson…"

Lori sighed and put a comforting hand on her younger sister's shoulder as Wendy listed off the many guys she had dated and broken up with.

"Spill."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross. Was it a good idea to let Dipper and Lincoln do it for me was a mistake?"

"Pyche Wirly, Nate Holt, that guy with the tattoos…"

"Well, just like girls, guys appreciate honestly. I can tell you scared about breaking up with someone, even that person may be somewhat the male version of Lola. But yeah, you could've hurt him a little by not telling him yourself. Now if you tell him now and explain, then you two might have a friendship." Lori said with a smile.

"Mark Epston… oh man, I'm not sure I ever actually broke up with him. No wonder he keeps calling me." Wendy continued.

"Your right. Thanks Lor, you're the best!" Mabel said and hugged her sister and ran off.

"Anytime." Lori said with a slight smile.

A phone rang and Lori saw Wendy pull out her phone and pressed ignore.

"I think we literally need to talk and set some ground rules." Lori said with a sigh to her ginger friend.

Mabel and Lynn ran to where Dipper and Lincoln were. Mabel had brought her sister along if she needed help with anything and Lynn wasn't all too thrilled but helped anyway. They got to the window and saw their brothers were in the air and some sheers was coming towards them with Gideon doing the work.

"What the heck?" Lynn said confused.

"We have to help them. Let me do the talking and I'll signal you." Mabel ordered and her sister nodded.

The both of them kicked the door with Leia saying," Gideon! We have to talk!"

"L-Leia. My marshmalla." Dropped the shears." What are you doin' here?" Gideon asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."

"I-I don't understand." Gideon said and squeezed the amulet which started to squeeze Dipper and Lincoln and they were choking.

"C-can't breathe." Lincoln squeaked.

"Mabel?! This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Lucas managed to say.

"Hey, but we cans still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Mabel said, faking sincerity and held Gideon's hands.

"Really?" Gideon hopefully said.

"No not really!" Leia grabbed his tie and her brothers fell to the floor. "You were like, attacking my brother's, what the heck?!" Leia said angrily.

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon demanded and then was lifted up into the air by Lynn while Mabel threw the amulet at Dipper, who caught it.

"Sorry a-hole but you tried to kill my brothers and if you know about me. I can kick your butt." Lynn said in a low angry voice.

"Lynn! Language!" Mabel said sternly.

"Sorry."

Unfortunately for Gideon, he had and he started to sweat but got an idea. He soon spat in Lynn's eyes and she let him go. He then proceeded to scream and charged at Dipper and Lincoln to get the amulet. He succeeded but they ended up breaking and flying out the window.

"Dipper, Lincoln!" Both sisters screamed.

All three individuals screamed as they fell but they soon got into a slapping match. When Dipper was about to punch Gideon, they realized they were falling and screamed again. Before they hit the ground, they were enveloped in the magic of the amulet Mabel had. She and Lynn were floating down, with Lynn looking like she was going to faint.

"Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never, ever, date you." Mabel said.

"Man, I feel weird." Lynn said.

"Yeah!" Both boys agreed with Leia.

Mabel dropped them and put the amulet in her pocket.

"Now-"

Lynn proceeded to give Gideon one her uppercut punches under his chin and he went flying close to the edge of the forest. He got up, wiped himself off.

"Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle… ol' me!" He said in a whisper and walked into the dark forest.

"Man, thanks guys." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Yeah, and why didn't you destroy the amulet?" Dipper asked confused.

"No problem, also, I hope to fool everyone and play pranks on them. Or maybe give it to Lucy or Lisa." Mabel said a mischievous smile.

Back at the shack, everyone else were listening to what happened and groaned in annoyance of what happened between Stan and the Gleefuls as he was hanging a clown painting he stole.

I coulda had it all." He muttered.

"Look on the bright said Grunkle Stan, at least you have us." Leni cheerfully said.

"Thanks." Stan muttered.

But on the inside he felt a warmness in his heart on the kind gesture from his Great Grandniece. But he would never admit it them.

The door opened and everyone looked to see Mabel, Dipper, Lincoln and Lynn coming in, looking a bit disheveled.

"What the heck happened to you four?" Stan asked in mild concern.

"Gideon." They answered.

"Gideon. Yeah, the little mutant 'swore vengeance' on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something'." Stan said with a laugh.

"Or maybe he'll tell us his vengeance in song?!" Lola said in mock horror and started to giggle.

"Or guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper said and laughed as well.

"Good luck with that! I don't have anything to think of!" Leni said and everyone started laughing at what Gideon might do.

"Wait a minute." Leni said in realization while her family laughed.

Meanwhile, Gideon was in his room and had finished making small dolls of the Loud family and also planning on what to do. When he finished he closed the book he had and it was the same Journal that Dipper had but it had a '2' on it.

Mabel and Leni were busy doing something to Soos while the others looked on and waited for the end result.

"You done?" Soos asked.

"Not yet." Leni said.

"How about now?"

Almost. And… there." Mabel said.

Soos turned around and he was covered in bedazzling jewels that Mabel had put on herself. "Let's do this."

Lucy turned off a light and Dipper shined a flashlight on Soos, while Luna began playing music on her electric Keyboard. Everyone smiled in satisfaction and Soos started to turn in circles to create a disco ball effect.

"Your all fired." Stan said as he saw what happened.

* * *

 **The joke that Luan said about the bear is originally from an episode from Robot Chicken with The Muppets but the original is way different. Also, sorry the bit of swearing from Lynn but eh.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. The Inconviencing

**11/5/16: I updated and inserted the episode of when Gideon appears. Just a heads up.**

* * *

 **Next chapter is here. I would like to thank everyone who has seen this and followed, gave me feedback and favorited. I also have to say that updates for this and my other stories will depend, mainly on my top priority of College.**

 **I also would like to say that I created a Pinterest account and made some drawings or fan art for this and for my other story, The Jedi through Time and Space, and I hope you check that out. If you want to know my name on that, it is the same name for my Fanfiction name.**

 **I also would like to give you a heads up about my drawing's because I'm not the best artist so it might not look good.**

 **Also for this the names of Dipper and Mabel are Lucas and Lyra while their original names are their nicknames, even though Dipper had a real name but I think it was Mason. Just wanted to give you all a heads up for those of you who are new to this.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Inconveniencing**

Dipper was reading his Journal while everyone else was doing something else either in the gift shop, or off somewhere else. Mabel was sitting on a spinning globe while Lynn was practicing her soccer skills next to her.

"Mabel, Lynn, do you guys believe in ghosts?"

"Besides Lucy, no." Lynn said.

"I believe you're a big dork!" Mabel said.

"Ha! Yeah, the biggest." Lynn said and Mabel giggled.

Dipper casually put a pencil he had on the globe Mabel was on, making it stop and she fell off and landed on Lynn.

Dipper chuckled but got hit by a Soccer ball, which was thrown by Lynn and fell on the floor. He knew he should have realized his sister would retaliate, not as bad as Lola would but with Lynn, it usually involved either getting punched with her killer right hook or a ball of sorts hitting a body part.

"Wow, Luke, you should've kept your eye on the ball." Luan said and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Dipper said and dusted himself off.

Stan came from outside and said," Soos! Wendy!"

Soos ran up a little, panting and said," What's up, Mr. Pines!"

"I'm headin' out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Ha, Ha! Lana, Lori, and… Luna. You're on bathroom duty with Soos."

"Yes!"

"EW!"

"Grody!"

"Enough. Get going. The rest of you, do what you were doing earlier." Grunkle Stan said and left.

The two unhappy Loud siblings grumbled and went outside with Soos and Lana.

"Hey guys! What's this?" Wendy said and unveiled a curtain, and a ladder was behind it. "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Didn't Grunkle Stan say you have to clean the bathrooms?" Lynn asked.

Wendy shrugged and said in a joking tone," What's the matter Loud, chicken?"

Lynn knew she was joking and said in fake serious tone and said," I'm no chicken, Corduroy."

"Can we actually go up there?" Dipper asked.

Lynn lightly punched her brother and said," C'mon Luke! Don't be chicken!"

Wendy smirked and then smiled and said," C'mon then. Roof time! Roof time!" She said and started climbing.

"C'mon Lynn! Last one up is a rotten egg." Mabel said and ran to the ladder with Lynn after her.

Dipper went up, with Luan behind him and they got onto the roof with Wendy, Lynn and Lyra. A spot that had a lawn chair, cooler and a bucket of Pine Cones and an umbrella.

"Did you put all of this stuff up here?" Lucas asked.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." Wendy said and threw a pine cone and hit a target on a Totem Pole. "Yes!"

Lynn scoffed and said," Please, three at once." She said and through three and she made it.

"Nice."

"Me first!"

"Me too!"

Lucas, Lyra and Luan grabbed and threw some pine cones and they missed, except for Lucas, who it a car and the alarm went off and he blushed.

"Jackpot! High five." Wendy said and held up her hand.

Dipper looked at Wendy and was stuck in a frozen stupor and his sisters immediately knew what was happening and they were silently getting thrilled but Wendy didn't notice.

"Don't leave me hangin'."

Dipper got out of his trance and high fived her. Wendy looked down and saw a car coming and said," Oh hey, it's my friends!"

A car pulled up and someone waved their hand out and yelled," Wendy!"

"Hey, you guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, are you?"

Dipper, Mabel, Lynn pretended to zip their lips, with Wendy doing the same and Luan actually zipped her lips.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Wendy asked shocked.

Luan took off the sticker and said," Easy, it just sticks to me. Ha, ha!"

Wendy giggled and said," You are quite the comedian. Later dorks!" She said.

She jumped off the roof, grabbed a tree, slid down and got into the car and it drove off.

"Dang, girl knows her Parkour." Lynn said impressed.

"Later Wendy! Heh, heh, heh! Good times!" Dipper said nervously.

"Awww!" All three of his sisters said.

"What?" Dipper said and saw they had smiles.

He immediately remembered what Lincoln had went through when everyone else found out about Ronnie Anne and he didn't want to go through that again. He remembered how Lincoln had yelled at them and thankfully for him, he stayed clear away from that but he did hear Lincoln yell about no more meddling from them and then got a note and a steak from Ronnie Anne with her phone number there.

He and his younger brother kept it a secret, until after the double date he went with Lori so she could get Bobby back and he was sorta proud of for his younger brother for getting his first kiss.

"Well folks, meddling sister alert is on." Dipper said to the readers.

"Somebody's in love." Mabel said.

"Aw! How sweet Luke!" Luan said.

"Little Dippy has a cr-ush." Lynn teased.

Dipper blushed, rubbed the back of his head and said," Yeah, right! I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!"

Later that night in their room, Lincoln, Mabel and Luna were sleeping, except for Dipper, contradicting his earlier reply from earlier that day by actually lying awake and thinking about Wendy.

"Uh-oh." He said.

Later the next day, after during an overbearing breakfast with the family who squealed, minus Lincoln who pitied his older brother and Grunkle Stan, who wasn't in the room because of either getting the shop ready or had somehow found out and didn't want a part of it unless he had to, after what Lyra, Lynn and Luan told them about his crush on Wendy. But Dipper managed to persuade them not to meddle and they agreed, but he had a suspicion they would try.

It was a slow day and everyone was off doing something.

"Rock concert time!"Luna said and whipped out her guitar.

"Oh yeah! Sing the tune Luna!" Wendy said and danced to Luna's music and a little bit of her singing.

Lynn was dancing as well while Dipper was busy writing something down.

'I am pretending to write something down.' The note said and he nodded in satisfaction.

"Dipper!" Wendy called.

Dipper accidently threw his clipboard in the air, caught it and said," Uh what, yes?"

"Aren't ya gonna get in on this?"

Dipper "I don't dance."

Luna and Lynn snickered with Luna saying in a teasing tone," Yeah you did bro! Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do…" Luna didn't finish because she started giggling with Lynn saying.

"The Lamby Dance!" Lynn whispered.

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance." Dipper said angrily, even though he knew his sisters wouldn't listen to him.

"Lamb costume? Wow, is there like a little ears and a tail or…"

Luna got out her phone and showed Wendy a photo of Lucas in a lamb costume and said," Luke would prance around and sing a song about grazing, it was adorable and hilarious."

Luna remembered that memory fondly and how their mom did it to Lincoln as well and they had done a duet sometimes. They would bring it up once in a while, but the two brothers denied it every time and wanted to forget the most embarrassing part of their lives.

Before Wendy could say something, her phone started to beep and then said," Hey, look at that! Quittin' time! Luna, remember your coming."

"Right, see you dudes later." Luna said and they both started to walk out.

"Wait! Why don't I come with you guys?" Dipper asked.

Luna stopped and had a shocked expression and she looked at Lynn but a took a split second to realize their brother's motive and a small smile crept on their mouths and knew what was going on but Wendy didn't notice.

"Ooh… I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you and Mabel say you were?" Wendy asked.

Dipper considered himself lucky, Mabel was hanging out with Luan, who were at the nearby Comedy club in town, so she wouldn't ruin it and he knew Luna well enough she wouldn't blab unless she was allowed to and Lynn as well, if she was going.

Leni was also an issue but she was at the nearby mall.

And also Lori, but she was on a date with Bobby were double dating with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and he chuckled on the inside as he remembered what Lori had told everyone during their first double date.

"I'm thirteen! So, technically a teen."

Luna rolled her eyes playfully and mouthed 'liar' behind Wendy and she winked at him.

"All right, I like your moxy, kid! Let me get my stuff." Wendy said and left.

"Hmmm, since when are you thirteen little brother?" Lynn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Lynn. It just a chance for me to hang out with the cool kids. And Wendy and whatever." Dipper said.

Luna and Lynn squealed with Luna saying," Aw! You just want to hang out with your crush, Luke, we'll help you out or let you deal with how you deal with it." Luna said. "Also Lynn, your coming as well, you're my plus one." Luna said with smile and wink.

"Why do I even bother?" Dipper muttered with his cheeks red.

The four of them walked outside and Wendy threw a Jelly Bean directly into the belly of one of Wendy's friends. And they all looked at them and smiled.

"Wendy!"

"What am I dudes? Chop liver?" Luna said in fake sadness.

"Don't worry Loud, you're not." Nate said and fist-bumped her.

"I see you also brought your sporty sister along with some other guy." Nate's friend said.

"Yeah, you're not babysitting or-"

"No I'm not Robbie, that's Dipper, their other brother and you already know Lynn. Dipper, you already know Nate and this is Lee."

"Sup." Lee said.

Nate pushed him and said," Sup Loud." Lee pushed him back and they both laughed.

"Tambry."

"Hey." The girl in question said while she texted on her phone

"Thompson, who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents."

"Don't tell them that." Thompson said nervously.

"And Robbie. You can probably figure him out."

"Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower." Robbie said nonchalantly.

"Ohm you mean the giant muffin!" Dipper said.

"Um, no it's a giant explosion." Robbie said a little offended.

Everyone looked at the Water Tower, which had a spray painted explosion and it did look like a muffin.

"Hehe! Kinda does look like a muffin!" Lee snickered with Nate laughing.

Robbie glared at Dipper with him shrinking a little. Luna saw that and narrowed her eyes at Robbie who rolled his eyes.

"Let's hurry it up, guys, I got big plans for tonight!" Wendy said and everyone and they all got into the car.

Dipper was about to ride in the front passenger seat and then saw Robbie there.

"Sorry kid, I'll ride shotgun alright?"

Dipper sighed and got into the back with Lynn and Luna.

Before driving Thompson looked at everyone and said, "Okay, just before we go, my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so…"

Everyone except Thompson started punching the roof while shouting his name, in which he sighed and started driving.

Lynn took Dipper's pen and started writing something on her door next to other writing that was written on the car. She finished and it said 'Lynn Loud was here and she rocks!'

"Gotta mark my territory." Lynn said.

"Then go to the bathroom then." Dipper joked with Luna giggling.

Lynn narrowed her eyes and said," Sorry little brother but I didn't hear you. Should I tell everyone WHO YOU HAVE A CRU-"

Dipper slapped a hand on his sisters mouth and glared at her. Luna was giggling still and was pounding the side of her window and he also felt all eyes on them but everyone shrugged it off. He then felt a sharp pain and he held his hand and found a bite mark there.

"Did you bite my hand? And will you please stop laughing." He said annoyed.

"Sorry bro, just hilarious." Luna said.

"Yep and you're lucky I didn't do more." Lynn threatened.

"Hey uh Luna… your sister scares me." Thompson said from the front.

"Keep that up dude and then your next!" Lynn said and everyone laughed minus Thompson, who started to sweat in fear.

Meanwhile back at the shack. Grunkle Stan was watching a show when Lola, Lyra, Luan and Leni came into the room with a big bowl of Popcorn and they took the remote and changed it to a different channel.

"What? Hey! What's the big idea?" Grunkle Stan said.

"We're changing this to watch The Duchess Approves." Lola said.

"Yeah, like it seems interesting."Leni said.

"Give me back the remote! I would get up and grab it from you but I refuse to stand up." Grunkle Stan.

"Now for the Friday night movie on the black and white period piece old lady boring movie channel! The Duchess Approves, staring Sturly Stembleburgiss as "The Duchess" and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as irascible coxswain "Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire!"

"NO!"

"I surely hope that this movie is good! I hate to be, irascible about it. Haha!" Luan said with Mabel giggling.

The movie started with Grunkle Stan yelling no again with his grand nieces shushing him.

Back with everyone else, they had stopped at an abandoned Convenience Store that was shutdown and had a Chain link fence.

"There it is, fellas. The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" Wendy said.

"Wicked." Luna said.

"Ha! Cool!" Both Lee and Nate said.

Dipper looked nervous and said, "Why'd they shut it down, was it like a health code violation, or-"

"Try murder!" Nate said.

"Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!" Lee said.

"Wow, that's crazy." Lynn said with wide eyes.

Dipper gulped and said," Wa… are you guys serious?"

"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Wendy said in fake fear and then punched Lucas friendly and said," Chill out man! It's not as bad as it looks."

Later, everyone was over the fence, except for Dipper and Lee. Dipper was straddling the fence and looked nervous.

"Come on, Luke! You can do it!" Luna said.

"Okay, okay! Just gotta get a foothold."

"Dude, both of you sisters did it!" Robbie said.

"Just like in Gym class! Huh Luke!" Lynn teased.

Dipper glared at his sister and said, "Not funny Lynn!"

Lee climbed up behind Dipper and said," Hey, you know what. Just… there you go." He said and threw Dipper off the fence and he fell onto the ground on his stomach.

"Ha! S-sorry dude!"

"That was uncalled for!" Luna said and helped her brother up.

"Good job throwing the kid off the fence, genius!" Nate said.

"Your mom's a genius." Lee said.

Luna glared at them but they didn't notice. She smirked a little at Lynn, who she could tell was fuming but she tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head, because she knew what was going through her little sisters head.

They all looked through the glass doors and everything seemed to be in there.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Wendy said.

"Creepy and abandoned, yep, Luce would be right at home." Lynn joked.

Robbie tried the door but it wouldn't budge and he got Luna to help him but still didn't open.

"Dang it, it's stuck." He said.

"Let me take a crack at it!" Dipper suggested.

Robbie had a raised eyebrow and then said sarcastically," Oh yeah. I or Luna can't get it, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules."

"Come one, leave him alone. He's just little kid." Wendy said, trying to defend Lucas.

"Don't, worry I got this." Lynn said and was about to do something but something happened.

Lucas walked around to a dumpster, jumped on it and then walked on the roof. Everyone was wondering what he was doing and his sisters were worried about him but then had pick up their jaws from the floor when Lucas started to punch the vents and then managed to get inside, Robbie was about to make another sarcastic comment when Dipper opened the door from the inside.

Everyone was speechless for a few moments but Dipper held his hand out to let them inside. Everyone went inside with Wendy, Nate and Lee congratulating him, with Nate giving him the nickname of 'Dr. Funtimes' and Dipper smirked when he saw his sisters with shocked expressions and he went over them.

"What? I have my moments, c'mon let's go inside." He said with a smile and went inside.

"I think we've underestimated him, he's been holding back." Lynn said in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, and I should have recorded that to show the others. But that was wicked." Luna said with a slight smile and walked in.

What no one noticed was the sign outside went from 'Yes, we're open' to 'Get lost! We're closed'.

"Wow, it's even creepier than I imagined!" Wendy said in awe.

Lynn wiped some dust on finger and said," Sheesh, I would pay and bet on to see the poor saps who would have to clean all of this up."

"Let's see if the lights still work dudes." Luna said and flipped a switch.

The lights came on and everyone looked around and muttered things in approval.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Dipper asked.

"Anything we want." Wendy said casually.

Everyone proceeded to have fun in the store. Everyone was throwing things around at each other with Lynn hitting her mark every time. they then, sat in a circle and popped mints into a Soda bottle and exploded with everyone cheering. Luna and Robbie were then playing their guitars and singing.

Lynn walked around and then spotted something against a wall and gasped.

"Wow, Big Energy Sport's bars! I thought this stuff wasn't made in the United States anymore! And what do you, chocolate flavored!"

"Maybe they had a good reason." Dipper said a worried look but got hit with a balloon full of food and ran off.

Lynn unwrapped one and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth and sighed in content.

A while later, Wendy and Lucas were eating Ice Pops while sitting on a shelf.

"Hey dudes! We got the ice ready!" Luna yelled.

Thompson ran to them while yelling," Whatever it is I'll do it!"

Wendy laughed and said," Thompson! Dipper, this night is like, legendary.

"Really?"

Wendy grinned and said," Just look around. The guys are bonding."

Nate and Lee were busing stuffing ice into Thompson's pants and were laughing hysterically.

"I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long."

Tambry was sitting against a wall and looked up from her phone for brief time and went back to texting.

"Also, it looks like Luna and Robbie having been talking music and bands."

Luna and Robbie were talking about their favorite bands and giving tips on guitar playing.

"And Lynn seems to be going nuts with that Big Energy Bar."

Lynn was sitting against the stand and had chocolate on the corners of her mouth and was in a sort of daze. In her hallucination she was on a professional Football field and she was running with the ball to the end zone and there was a couple of seconds left on the clock.

"C'mon Loud you can do! What do you think?" Lynn said.

"Keep going! I'm a football!" The Football said cheerfully.

She made it to the end zone and the game ended and she was jumping up and down and was fist pumping.

And back in reality she was fist pumping while Dipper and Wendy shrugged it off.

"You know Dipper, I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for you age." Wendy said impressed.

Dipper felt ecstatic on what she said and he tried not to look overly joyful and then said," Yes, yes I am." He said and smeared on the ice cream on his face because he was staring at her.

"Hey guys! We need more ice!" Lee said.

"I'm on it! Dipper said and ran to get some more ice.

He walked to the freezer and got the bag of ice but something caught his eye and he looked on and his eyes widened to see a monster of sorts in there and it's eyes got closer to him and he screamed and shut the door as fast as he could and then opened it again and found nothing.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here." Lee said as everyone, minus Lynn went to check on what happened.

"You freakin' out, Loud?" Nate said.

"Uh, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool." Lucas said.

"Then what's all this about?" Robbie said and pointed at the spilled ice.

"That's u, um uh… hey look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!" Lucas said and pointed at the game.

Everyone shrugged and went to check it out but Luna stayed because she was worried for her brother.

Luna got on her knee and put a hand on her brother's shoulder and said," Are you ok Dip?"

Dipper looked around and said," No, I think there's something going on here, I just saw a weird creature in the cooler."

Luna gave him skeptical look and then proceeded to look inside the cooler, closed it and said," I don't know bro, I think you were just seeing things. How about we check out the game, I can see Thompson is taking crack at it." She said and went to check it out.

Dipper looked at the cooler, shrugged and went to everyone else.

"Dance! Hurry up!" The game said.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Lee and Nate cheered.

"Wow. He's really terrible at this." Wendy said in an amused tone.

"Heh, heh, yeah. That's great." Dipper said.

He looked at the glass doors and eyes widened in shock and he started sweat a little when he saw his and everyone else's, minus Lynn's bones were showing with their clothes on and nothing else. He rubbed is eyes and they all looked normal.

"I'll be right back." Dipper said and went to find a telephone, he would've used his phone but he left that back at the shack.

He found one and decided to try Lori but she didn't answer but neither did Leni or Luan so he tried to get Grunkle Stan.

"C'mon Grunkle Stan, pick up! Ugh, what is everyone doing?!"

Back at the shack everyone, minus Lucy and Lana who weren't interested were watching the Duchess Approves and they all had a wide arrange of snacks and had their eyes glued to the TV.

"I don't care about Dukes, or Commoners, or His Royal Highness Lionel of Cornwall! I'm not afraid anymore, Mother!"

"Yes! You go Duchess, make something of yourself!" Lori cheered and wiped her eye because a tear was there.

"Duchess, I forbid you." Duchess's Mother said sternly.

"She's her own person lady! Let her live her life!" Lola said and took a scoop of Ice Cream from Stan's tub.

"I may be a Duchess, but… I'm also a woman!" Duchess said and took off her hat and hair flying in the wind and she had a determined and confident look.

Everyone cheered but stopped when Stan said.

"Yes! Yes! In your face Elizabeth! It just like my life!... In a way." He said sadly and everyone scooted away from him a little out of weirdness.

"What?" Stan in confusion.

Dipper had gave up on the phone and went to Lynn to see if she would listen to him.

"Lynn, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted Convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan or any of our older sisters, Luna doesn't believe me and if I say anything to about it to those guys, they'll think I'm a scared little kid or something!"

Lynn didn't respond and Dipper looked at his older sister and she was in a sorta of a daze.

Dipper got worried and started to shake her and said," Lynn! How many of those did you eat?!"

"40 yard… turn down." She muttered.

"Oh, man, oh man!" Dipper said, starting to freak out.

He then heard Robbie call for everyone and he walked over and he felt his blood go cold when he saw tape markings that were lined like bodies and everyone was shocked as well.

"Ok, that is freaky." Luna said and gulped.

"So the rumor's are true!" Lee said.

"Dude, I dare you to lie down in it." Robbie said to Lee.

"Good idea. Go lie down in it." Lee said to Nate.

Nate chuckled and said," I'm a dead body, look!"

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that." Lucas said.

"This guy's scared!" Lee teased.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean… what if this place really is… haunted?"

"Is Lucy starting to get to you?" Luna asked in concern.

"Boo! Ah c'mon!" Both Lee and Nate said.

"Yeah take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie said.

"He's just playing it safe!" Luna defended.

"I thought I was Dr. Funtimes." Lucas said in disappointment.

"Well, your acting like Captain Buzzkill!" Right?" Robbie said annoyed.

Tambry, Lee and Nate nodded.

"Yeah, little bit

Luna was getting annoyed, no one made fun or brought down her siblings and she was getting close to her breaking point or else she might actually sock Robbie in the face.

"Statues, update: trapped in store with insane 9-year old." Tambry said as she was posting.

Dipper got fed up and said angrily," I'm not a 9-year old!" He said and lied down on the tape markings. "I'm 13! Technically a teen!"

Luna looked at him concerned and said, "Uh bro, I don't think-"

Before she could finish the tape markings started to light up and Dipper got off and all the lights went out. Everyone then looked when a sound of something falling came and Tambry was missing except for phone.

Luna picked up the phone and read," Status update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!

Everyone looked at a security camera screen when it somehow turned on and Tambry was on there and she screamed and everyone else did in confusion and horror.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Can you hear us?!" Wendy said.

"I-I don't think she can dude!" Luna said fear.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Nate said in fear.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" Lee said freaking out.

"Let's just go already!" Robbie said.

"Thompson!" Wendy said.

Thompson was still playing the game and said," Wait! I've almost go the high score!"

He then dissolved like Tambry and reappeared in the game and it started and he then started to get arrows thrown at him.

"Thompson!" Wendy said again in shock.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Robbie and ran to the door but it closed.

Wendy and Luna tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open… It won't open!" Luna said in terror.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Robbie screamed and threw the cash register at the doors but it dissolved in a flash of green light.

"Everybody, wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason!... [He opened the Journal]… Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!" Dipper said.

"Uh-uh they'll let us out of here! Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!" Robbie said sarcastically.

"I should listen to him dude. He knows his stuff… we should've had Lucy with us." Luna said.

"Gee, thanks Luna." Dipper deadpanned.

"Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost wants to talk about his feelings!" Lee said sarcastically.

He then dissolved and reappeared on a cereal box.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" The Cereal box Toucan said and stabbed Lee with his spoon.

Nate looked on in horror and fear and said," Lee! Okay… I'm with you kid! 100%, man!"

"Welcome." A deep voice said.

Everyone turned around and screamed to see Lynn floating in the air and looking possessed.

"Holy cow! They got Lynn!" Luna said in horror.

"This is bad." Dipper said and gulped.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers." It said and laughed.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" Wendy said.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" Dipper said and Luna nodded.

The ghost thought for a second and said," Well. Okay. Your free to go… [opened the doors]…. But for you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!" It said cheerfully.

Both Nate and Robbie scream and run for the door but the ghost closes it and said," Just kidding about the hot dog sale!"

Nate was getting angry and Robbie was holding him back with Nate saying," Just let us out of here already.

"I don't like your tone! The ghost said and Nate dissolved.

Everyone looked to see Nate appear as a Hot Dog and was on the Hotdog stand cooking and he screamed in terror.

"It begins. Welcome to your home for all eternity!" The ghost said and made everything float to the ceiling.

"Dipper, Luna, what do we do?!" Wendy said.

"DUCK!" Both siblings said.

All three of them ducked when a flying shelf came at them and then they ran to a turned over ice machine and hid in there and panted.

"Alright, I'm freaking out dudes! I'm-"

Dipper slapped Luna and said sternly," Luna, get a hold of yourself! Just breath."

"How can I? They got Lynn!"

"We'll figure this out. We need to find a pattern here. Why was each person taken? Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah! I mean, those are just normal teenage things." Wendy shrugged.

"Wendy, say that last part again." Dipper said in realization.

"Normal teenage things?" Wendy said confused.

"Of course! You guys stay here until I get back!"

Lucas crawled out and went to get the ghost attention.

"Hey ghost!" Lucas yelled.

The Ghost twists Lynn's head around to face Dipper, then turns the rest of her body towards him.

"Sick, just like in the movies." Luna said both grossed out and in awe.

"I've got something to tell you! I'm not a teenager!"

The Ghost dropped everything to the floor that was floating and the ghosts appear, who were an old elderly couple with name tags, Ma and Pa, who were also holding Lynn by the hair.

"Why did you say so?" Pa said and dropped Lynn.

"WAAH!" She fell on the floor where the energy bars were and groaned.

"How old did you say you were?" Pa asked kindly.

"I'm… I'm twelve, technically not a teen." Dipper said reluctantly.

"When we were alive. Teenagers were a scourge on our store!" Ma said angrily.

"Always sassafrassin' costumers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants! So we decide to up and ban them but they retaliated with this new fangled rap music." Pa said.

"The lyrics were so hateful! It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks! And that's we hat teenagers so much! Don't we, honey?" She said the last part brightly and the both of them nuzzle.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do it, help them?" Dipper pleaded.

"There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?" Pa asked.

Dipper looked around nervously and said," Uh, is there anything else I can do?"

Pa bursts into flames and said," NOOOO!"

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! Um… Well, I do know…. The Lamby Lamby Dance. Bu-but I can't really do it, without a lamb costume!" Dipper said happy and folds his arms.

Pa snaps his fingers and Dipper was in a lamb costume.

Luna eye's widened and she immediately took out her phone while Wendy started to smile a little.

"Your evil." Wendy whispered to her.

"Good leverage for anything." Luna said with a smirk.

Dipper sighed and then said," Oh well, there it is. Welll… Who want a lamby lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet you mammy, mammy, mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daisies."

"Yes, yes! More! More!" Pa said.

Luna was giggling uncontrollably at what her brother was doing, even though it would save them but it was funny none the less and sorta missed her brother doing that. While Wendy couldn't believe what was happening, she was grinning ear-to-ear and trying to not to laugh so she save some dignity for Dipper.

"Don't, don't you forget about the babies!" Dinner finished with a wink.

Pa and Ma smiled with Pa saying," That was some fine, girly dancin' boy! Your friends are free."

Dinner was then back in normal clothes and said," Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back so…"

Ma and Pa disappear and everything fall back to the floor and everyone was back to normal.

"Ugggh… I don't think I'm going to need to run around the shack a couple of times and not eat anything ever again." Lynn said with a groan.

Dipper grinned and showed Lynn another Bar and said," There's still another one left!"

Lynn punched him on the shoulder and threw the food out of sight and said," Not funny Luke!"

"What, what happened after everything went crazy?" Lee asked Wendy.

Wendy laughed and said," You're not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared and Dipper had to… [sees Dipper and Luna]… Uh, Dipper grabbed a bat, and just started beating ghosts down, left and right and the ghosts got scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!"

Everyone voiced their approval over the matter and congratulated Dipper. Wendy zipped her lips at Dipper and he did the same.

After that, everyone got into the car and drove off.

Back at the shack, everyone was in tears of joy, somewhere at the end of the movie.

"That dress is totes beautiful, I'll make one like that for you Lori." Leni said.

Lori gasped, removed a tear from her eye and said," That would mean so much to me!" She said and they hugged.

"Ah, the wedding, we've waited so long right kids?" Stan said and everyone agreed.

The sound of a door opened and everyone gasped.

"Count Lionel?!" Everyone said.

"I've come to reclaim my bride!" He said.

"You had your chance at the cotillion you dirt bag!" Lola yelled.

 _"_ _You had your chance at the cotillion, you!"_ Someone said on the TV.

A few minutes later, Dipper, Luna and Lynn were walking outside back to the shack, exhausted when a loud crash from the window and they had to move out of the way when the TV landed near them.

"What the?" Lynn said confused.

They heard yelling from inside and they saw everyone else yelling and throwing tantrums.

"Maybe we should sleep in the van." Luna said.

"Yeah, and I definitely don't want to know what happened." Lucas said.

"I third that." Lynn said and then her eyes widened.

She held her hands over her mouth, ran and then threw up behind a tree. Dipper and Luna cringed a little. They looked at the spectacle inside and then at Lynn, who was puking her guts out.

"You wanna go get some grub from the diner?" Luna asked.

Dipper shrugged and said," Sure, why not."


	8. Calling a Friend

**This centers around Lincoln, because he hasn't gotten that much screen time if you will since the beginning of this. Starting on this chapter, Mabel's AU name has been changed to Leia, which I had previously stated in the second chapter of Gravity Loud. Don't worry, I'll fix the other chapters in due time. Next thing I update is hopefully one my Doctor Who stories.**

 **Also I need some casting ideas for my Ghostbuster/Loud House crossover that I'm thinking of doing. I already have Lincoln of a mix of Ray and Peter and Lisa as Egon. Thanks in advance.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Calling a Friend**

Lincoln was sitting on his bunk in the attic, it was one of those few instances that he didn't have to work in the shack or go on adventures with his brother and sisters. He was currently reading a new comic about a group of superheroes called 'The Retributioner's' and he was reading how he normally does it, reading in his underwear.

Everyone else was doing something else, either around the shack or in town.

He knew Lori, Leni, and Luna were hanging out with Wendy and her friends at the movies and mall, Dipper or Mabel would've had gone with them but they had things to do that Grunkle Stan told them to do. A week ago, his older brother had told him, after they had all cleaned the house after a family wide tantrum about a movie, which he, Lynn, Luna, Wendy and her friends went to a haunted Convenience Store and dealt with ghosts, something that was up Lucy's alley.

The ghosts had turned out to be an old elderly couple who hated Teenagers and Dipper was the one to defeat them in the most embarrassing way possible. It took everyone who wasn't there and saw the video Luna had a good 5 minutes for everyone to calm down from the uncontrollable laughter.

Lucas had went to the attic while he grumbled something.

After that Dipper and Mabel were allowed to hang out with them, even though Lori would take them aside to glare and tell them not to embarrass her but she had a blast with them none the less, even though two of the people you hang out with are your younger siblings.

Lincoln looked at the readers and said, "Hey, it's been awhile huh? So yeah, things have been crazy here. Gravity Falls is pretty cool place, when it doesn't involve Gnome Monsters or Murderous Wax Dummies. But you miss the place you always think of home and the people who are there. Which reminds me."

Lincoln put his clothes on and then pulled out his phone and went out the room and outside. He went to his contacts and invited someone to video chat. After a minutes, Clyde came on at the other end.

"Clyde, can you see and hear me?"

"Sure thing Linc, how's it going in the wildness?"

Lincoln shrugged and said," It's fine but Gravity Falls is a town that has some cool places here and a mall."

"Wow, that's sweet. I wish I could be there, but I had plans with my dad's and I'm sure they'll miss me if I went. How's everyone else and has Lori asked about me?" Clyde asked the last part hopefully.

Lincoln fought the urge to groan about the Lori part and said," Everyone's fine here, met some new people, had some crazy adventures and no, Lori hasn't asked about you."

Clyde had a look of determination and said," One day, she'll see how great a boyfriend I could be. By the way, what kind of adventures? You didn't get chased by bear or got lost in the woods did you?" He asked in concern.

"No I didn't… well not yet but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"C'mon Linc, we're best friends! You can tell me anything."

Lincoln sighed and said," Alright… the family has fought actual Gnomes, met some other mythical creatures, fought cursed Wax Dummies and there are a lot of mysteries and conspiracies."

Clyde was silent for moment and scratched his head, trying to comprehend what his best friend just said; he wasn't thinking that he didn't believe him he was still wrapping his head around what Lincoln just said.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you guys dealt with Garden Gnomes and Mythical Creatures?" Clyde said in a confused voice.

"Yeah, turns out this town has a lot of secrets and supernatural happenings around here. You have to see it for yourself dude. I know you don't believe me and I know no one else would."

"I'll take your word for it Linc, I'm still skeptical but you wouldn't lie to me."

Lincoln smiled and said, "Thanks, so you want to talk to Dip or anyone else?"

"Sure do. I want to talk to Leia, if she's available, I miss those sweaters she makes and so do my dad's. Is there any way she can send us a care package?"

"Sure I can!" Leia said and jumped on Lincoln's shoulders and yelped in fright.

"What!? Mabel? How long were you listening?!"

"I was helping Leni with a tour and I saw you here. Hiya Clyde!" Mabel waved.

"Hiya Mabe! How's Gravity Falls?"

"Fantastic! Just yesterday a goat ate part of Lori's top and she threatened to turn him into a Lamb Chops. And Luan and I been coming out with a lot of wilderness humor. And I got a poison ivy rash on my arm see!" Mabel said and showed Clyde and scratched her arm a little.

"Make sure to put some mud on that. Can I hear what you and Luan came up with?"

"Sure do. Why did the female woodchuck yell at the male woodchuck? Because he chucked out all the wooden furniture!" Mabel said and laughed while Lincoln groaned and Clyde chuckled a little.

"That's a good one, where's Luke at?"

"He's hanging out with Soos and Wendy, Dippinsauce has a crush on Wendy." Mabel said whispered the last part.

"Wendy? That's funny, I have a cousin named Wendy who lives there, what's her last name?"

Both siblings eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Her last name is Corduroy." Mabel said.

"Wow who would of thought… oh! Wait a minute! I knew I forgot to tell you something before you left Linc, my dad's older step brother is a Lumberjack over there. Heh, heh, sorry." Clyde said and rubbed his neck.

"Wait, wait. So you're telling us that your dad, Howard, has family living here and they're Lumberjacks?!" Lincoln said shocked.

"Yeah, I think you've seen the pictures of them, they don't visit because my Uncle Dan isn't much into the big city life so we visit them here when we have the chance."

"Sheesh, is everyone we meet here somehow related to someone back home?" Lincoln said.

"Not likely dude, but it's sure quite a coincidence." Someone said.

Lincoln and Mabel turned around to see Wendy with smirk and crossed arms and she was with Lori, Luna and Leni.

"Sup, Clyde, how's it hanging?" Wendy said.

"Just fine Wendy, hey Leni, hey Luna, hey… Lori! Overload! Overload!" Clyde said and 'short circuited' and fainted from the screen, his phone fell out of his hand and it went black.

"What was that about?" Wendy said confused.

Lori groaned and said," Long story Wen. So you're actually related to him?"

"Yeah, my dad is the step-brother to Clyde's dad, Howard. I totally forgot to tell you guys. Anyway, we were going to get some grub at the diner if you guys wanted to come?"

"Can't, Grunkle Stan is making me, Lana and Dipper help him with something later. Not sure what but it's probably has something to do with something illegal." Lincoln said and said sighed.

"Hope you guys don't get caught, Mabes, you want to go?"

"Sure thing, I was meaning to show Leni some new designs I've thought of.

"Ooo, like I can't wait!" Leni said with glee and they walked off with Mabel and Leni talking about what Mabel had thought of.

Lincoln shook his head and said to the readers, "Well folks, just another day I suppose. Who knows what will happen nex-"

"Lincoln! I need you for that job I need you, Dipper and Lana for!" Grunkle Stan yelled from the gift shop.

"I suppose that counts. Till next time." Lincoln said and ran to where his Grunkle had called him from.

* * *

 **So yeah, I decided to make Clyde and Wendy related, I wasn't sure if I would do it, my original idea was for Clyde to see Wendy and fall for her and act like how he acts when he is around Lori but I stuck with this, next is either I do somewhat of a prequel to chapter so I can write when the kids meet Gideon or just go straight Dipper vs. Manliness and name it Dipper and Lincoln vs. Manliness.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Double Lucas

**Man, this may have been one of my the least favorite chapters to write but here it is. The reason was because it was hard to write.**

 **Also, I decided to skip 'Dipper vs. Manliness' because even though Grunkle Stan would make fun of Dipper, I'm pretty sure Lincoln would help him out and remind him about the events of 'Roughin' It' and his sisters would help him as well. Also with the subplot of Stan and Lazy Susan, it's pretty much null and void because Stan becomes uninterested in her at the end of the episode, so that's out.**

 **One more thing, there an author named 'melishade4ever' who is a victim of being cyberbulled. Her stories are great. One is a Attack on Titan/Transformers crossover and its great, I recommend it. So please send her a shout of encouragement to help her through this because bullying of any kind is bad.**

 **I own nothing. Rights go to Disney and Nick.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Double Lucas**

Everyone, including Wendy, Soos, Bobby and Ronnie Anne were preparing for a party. Lucas and Leia were sitting on the couch.

"Oh… boy guys I don't feel so good! Lori I need you!" Dipper said and groaned.

"Same here Leni!" Mabel said.

Lori rushed over to him and said," Oh my god! Luke are you alright?"

"Yeah you guys alright?" Leni asked concerned.

"No I think… BBBBLLAAA!" Dipper said as he sprayed silly string on them.

"AAAHH! My top, oh no I think I'm going to hurl. BLLLLAAA!" Lori said and sprayed silly string on Leni and Lynn, who was nearby sweeping the floor.

"Grunkle Stan, what have been feeding us?!" Mabel said and the sprayed silly string on Leni.

"Augh, my top! Oh no! Feeling BLLLAAAA!" Leni said and then sprayed string on everyone.

"Lola! I'm feeling queasy, oh no… BLAAAHHH!" Lana said and sprayed the string on Lola.

"No my dress! Uh oh. BLAAAHHH!"

The younger twins sprayed each other and laughed.

"Guys! Guys, stop! Something terrible just happened!" Wendy said.

Bobby went to Lori and held her shoulders and said," Babe, there's a problem."

Lori, Dipper, Mabel and Leni waited for what they were going to say.

"BBBBLLLAAA!" They said and both sprayed Silly String on them and they all laughed.

"Hahaha, barfing!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Yep and comedy gold!" Luan said and threw confetti.

Stan had grouchy look and proceeded to swipe the Silly String from everyone.

"Alright, alright! Party supplies are now off-limits!" Stan said sternly.

"C'mon Mr. Pines, we were just having fun." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Also Mr. Pines, whose birthday is it again?" Soos asked.

"Yes! Grunkle Stan! I can totally be the entertainment!" Luan volunteered.

"Nobody's. Thought this party might be a good way to get kids to spend money at the shack." He said, while putting up a 'Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game'.

"Nice!" Soos said cheerfully.

"And would the kids be between the ages of 4-9?" Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Lola and Lana cried indigently.

"Please, why would I play such a trivial game like that?" Lisa scoffed.

"It seems fun. It's like voodoo." Lucy said.

"No, I bring joy to the people of this town by showing them attractions. But they also want fun. If the young people of this town want fun, then I'll smother' em with fun!" Stan said cheerfully.

Everyone had a raised eyebrow or shook their heads and they looked at Mabel who was pouring diet soda in a punch bowl.

"Maybe comments like that are why kids don't go to the Mystery Shack." Dipper suggested.

"And also the comments about the Mystery Shack on Social Media." Lori said with Luna and Leni nodding.

"Sheesh, I read a word I never heard of and shall not repeat." Bobby said.

"Not to mention you need help and advice from people of the same age, like all of us." Luan said.

"Ugh, can you all or one of you to copy these flyers." Stan said.

"Oh boy, a trip to the copier store!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Well ink me impressed!" Luan said and laughed at her joke with Mabel, Stan and Soos, while the others groaned.

"Ha! Dude, you're a comedy genius. You guys want to hear my Copier store slogan?" Soos said.

"No one's going to the Copier store. To save the trouble, use the old copier in my office. I finally fixed the old girl up! Good as new!" Stan said.

"As in you kicked it a couple of times and didn't bother to check the insides?" Lincoln said in a knowing tone, considering he knew his Great Uncle well during their stay with him.

Ronnie Anne and everyone else tried to suppress their laughter while Stan rolled his eyes, but on the inside he was praising his Grandnephew for the good burn.

"What do you know, you just volunteered Lincoln." Stan said and handed him some flyers.

"Seriously?" Lincoln grumbled.

"Yes, seriously. The rest of you get back to work or else no pay." Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan, except for Wendy and Soos, you don't pay us at all." Dipper pointed out.

"And we'll keep it that way, and you get to go with Lincoln. The rest of you get this place set up." Stan ordered.

Lincoln and Dipper were inside Stan's office. They both pulled the sheet that was covering the printer and a couple of moths came out.

"Sheesh, does this even work?" Dipper said.

Dipper lifted the lid, pressed the button and then rests his arm on the machine. It turned on and then created a copy of his arm.

"What 'ya know? It does work." Lincoln said.

He was about to pick it up but the picture of the arm soon came to life and began to crawl near them.

"AH!" Both siblings screamed.

Lincoln looked around and found his soda he had put on a table. He threw it at the arm and it disintegrated.

Lincoln looked at the readers and said," Well, folks, as if things couldn't get any weirder, we have that."

"Linc, I think the copier can copy human beings!" Dipper said horrified.

"You think we should tell the others?" Lincoln asked.

"Probably not the best idea. I mean, if they find out then they can create clones of themselves and that will be disastrous." Dipper said with a gulp.

"True, I will not be looking forward to get beaten up by more than one Lynn or getting scared by a couple of more Lucy's." Lincoln said.

"That seems harsh." A voice said.

The both of them jumped and turned around to see Lucy.

"Lucy?... Sorry if you heard that." Lincoln said, feeling bad.

"It's alright, I understand." She said.

"Wait, how long have you been standing there?" Lucas asked.

"Just came here, because Grunkle Stan wanted to know what was taking you so long. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She said.

"Thanks sis, tell Stan that we'll be there in a few, tell him we had to replace the ink." Dipper said.

"Understood." She said.

* * *

The three of them finished with the copying and soon went out with everyone to spread the word about the party and a couple of hours later, Stan assembled everyone, who were standing side-by-side.

"Huh, now I know how you guys feel when I'm put in charge." Lori said.

"Glad to hear it." Lola flatly said.

"Alright party people… and Dipper. Let's talk business. Soos, because you'll work for free and you begged, I'm lettin' you D.J. while Luna, you'll bring the music as well if he gets tired. Or doesn't do well."

"Will do." Luna said.

"You won't regret it, Mr. Pines. Luna's been giving me teaching me and giving me tips. I've also got a book that tells me out to do it r-right!" Soos said excitedly and held up said book.

"Somewhat encouraging. Bobby, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan, you've got mingling duty, try to spice things up."

All of them had a raised eyebrow with Bobby saying.

"Uh, Mr. Pines… what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Not the way you four are thinking that's for sure. Also, no funny business with my grandniece, understand?" Stan said the last part with narrowed eyes.

Everyone who knew what Stan was talking about tried not to snicker while Bobby and Lori faces went red from embarrassment.

Bobby started to sweat and said," Y-yes sir."

"Good, the rest of you, you can do whatever unless I say so. But Wendy and Mabel, you've got ticket duty."

"What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is my chance to make new friends!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I… I could work with Wendy." Dipper offered.

His siblings took notice of that and shared glances with small smiles forming at what their brother was trying to do. Lincoln saw that and gulped, while the others didn't notice.

Stan rolled his eyes and said," You realize that if you do, you gotta commit to staying at the ticket stand with Wendy. No getting out of it, unless others want to partake in it. But it's just the two of you, alone, all night."

Dipper looked at Wendy, who was spraying Soos's belly with Silly String, but failed to notice the smiles forming on his sisters faces.

He smiled and said," I promise."

* * *

"So, how are you going to get Wendy to kiss you?" Lincoln teased.

He and Lucas were in the attic getting ready, a couple of hours ago they had finished setting up the party and with the help from the teenage crowd, they fixed it up a bit.

Dipper blushed a bit and said confidently," Very funny bro, but I devised a plan to make sure tonight with Wendy goes perfectly."

Lincoln had a raised eyebrow and said," This isn't going to be one your overcomplicated ones, is it?"

"Linc, you make plans like those as well."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and said, "For the right reason, we live in a house with two parents, 4 pets and 11 sisters. Besides, you helped me make them too."

Lucas scratched the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, you got me there."

They heard footsteps coming and then the door was kicked opened by Lynn and then all the sisters ran in and closed the door. They all had smiles on their faces and looked Dipper, who was getting nervous on what was happening but soon realized and gulped.

Lincoln held the bridge of his nose and mumbled something about 'meddling' and 'again'.

"Little bro if you need help with Wendy we can help you!" Lori said and everyone yelled their agreement.

"Yeah little bro! Soos or myself could play some slow songs to set the mood." Luna said with a wink.

"I could give you some jokes that will help you flirt with her and make her laugh!" Luan said.

"I can make you a nice suit! Something other than your regular clothes and that bowtie. Like, Bowties are so not cool." Leni said.

"I could make some cute couple nicknames! How about Wendip or Wenluc?" Mabel suggested.

The girls thought about it for a second and then Lola said, "First one sounds like some sort of dip for chips and the other needs work sis. I suggest-"

Lucas whistled everyone to stop and the girls looked at their brother, who was had light scowl on his face.

"Ok you guys. NONE of you are going to help me! No meddling at all and I can do this on my own." Dipper stated. "Also I have plan."

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to be an overly complicated plan would it?" Lynn said with crossed arms.

"Pssh, yeah right. Let me just…[takes out and unfolds a huge list]… Alright. Step 1: Getting to know each other with playfull banter. Banter is like talking smarter."

"Yep, should've known you would go overboard." Lola said in a knowing tone.

"Was there any doubt? I could come up with a less complicated algorithm that's better than that load of malarkey." Lisa said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads." Mabel agreed.

Leni had a look of confusion and said, "Poopheads? Isn't sh-"

Lori placed her hand on her sisters mouth and shook her head while everyone else shook their heads.

"Ok back on topic. The endgame here is to ask her to dance. So I don't need any distractions at all."

"Aw! That's so sweet Lukey!" Leni gushed.

"Yeah, thanks Leni." Dipper said with a blush.

"Y'know you can just go up and ask her to dance bro. The ladies dig that. Take some advice from the Girl Guru." Lincoln pointed at himself and had a confident smile.

Everyone stared at him for a second but soon started to laugh while Lincoln got angry.

"Hey!" He cried indigently.

* * *

Later, the party had started and the place was packed. Everyone was doing their own thing. Stan walked out from some and went over to Mabel and Leni, who were looking around the party.

"So can your uncle throw a party or what?" Stan said with a smile.

"The energy is electric! Right Luna?!" Soos said while DJing.

"You know it bra! Let's turn it up loud! No pun intended." Luna said and brought out her guitar and started playing a tune, in which everyone cheered at.

"Man, Soos and Luna are rocking tonight! Huh little bro?" Bobby asked Lincoln.

"Y'know it." Lincoln agreed and did their handshake but stopped when they say Lee and Nate panicking.

"What's wrong you two?" Lincoln asked.

"Little Loud! We just heard your Uncle say that we can only leave if we pay an exit fee of $15!" Nate panicked.

"Dude! We only have 13! We're trapped!" Lee nervously said.

Bobby started to get nervous as well and took out his wallet to count the money as Lee and Nate went to a window and started to pound nervously on the window to get someone's attention.

Lincoln looked on and sighed.

Outside, Wendy and Dipper, who didn't notice Lee and Nate, were working the ticket station. Nearby, Ronnie Anne and Lana were working at the door while Dipper was looking at his list.

"So here's a casual question! Coughs… what's your favorite type of snack food?"

"Oh, man! I can't just pick one!" Wendy said and started to think.

"No way! Mine too!" Dipper over excitedly said.

"Wait, what?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, nothing. " Dipper said automatically and internally slapped himself.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and saw Ronnie Anne with an unimpressed look and handed him a piece of paper and walked back to where Lana was.

He looked at it and it read 'Smooth bro. You'll get that dance soon.' – Lana

He could hear the sarcasm from his little sister and glared her. She gave him a thumbs up and that turned into a thumbs down and Ronnie Annie made an 'L' with her hand on her head. They then both high-fived each other while Lucas rolled his eyes.

He looked at Wendy and she looked like she didn't notice and internally sighed.

Meanwhile, with Mabel and Leni, the both of them were dancing and a couple of times guys would come and talk to Leni but Mabel would shoo them away because Lori had told her too while she was with Bobby or helping out.

"You having fun sis?!" Mabel asked cheerfully.

"Totes! And the bow I suggested, like, makes the rest of your outfit pop while on the dance floor!" Leni said.

"You are the fashionably member of the family after all! And I did pick out a great outfit for you as well."

Leni was wearing Turquoise Skinny Jeans, a white blouse, brown boots and had the 'L' necklace she had gotten from the shop.

"Aw! Thanks Lei! And your outfit for me like, rocks!" Leni said and they hugged.

After that nice moment, they walked and sat down on some chairs next to two girls and they both drank some water. Mabel finished and saw a girl that had a lizard.

"Wow! You've got an animal on your body! I'm Leia, but people also call me Mabel. This is my older sister Leni."

"Hi." Leni said with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Grenda. This is Candy."

And Asian-American girl waves at Mabel and Leni, but the most noticeable thing was that she has forks taped on her fingers.

"Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?" Mabel asked.

Candy puts her hand into Grenda's bowl of popcorn and she pulls it out to have popcorn on it.

"Improvement of human being." Candy said.

"Ooo, my sister Lisa would love to meet you. She's into sciency stuff." Mabel said impressed.

"That sounds like a plan. I also see how fashionable you sister is." Candy said.

"Yep, she's Leni Loud, fashionista extraordinar! Did I saw the word right?" Leia asked.

"You sure did sis." Leni with an approving nod.

"I have a cousin who is into fashion as well and has a small fashion company. She's always looking for talent." Candy explained.

Leni eyes widened and had a big smile on her face and started jumping in excitement and said.

"Excuse me, I need to find Lori!" She said happily and ran off.

"How many siblings do you have?" Grenda asked.

"11 sisters, but 10 because my baby sister, Lily couldn't come and 2 brothers." Mabel said.

"Awesome! I'm an only child!" Grenda said.

"It must be a great to have all of them." Candy said.

"I think I found my people." Mabel said cheerfully.

"Alright dudes, who rocks and parties the hardest gets this wicked party crown!...[holds up the crown]… made by Lana Loud." Luna said.

"Most applause at the end of the night wins!" Soos finishes.

Someone, who looks wealthy, walked up with her friend too Luna and Soos and said," Party crown? I'll take that, thank you very much."

 _"_ _Huh, reminds of an older, more bossy and spoiled Lola."_ Luna thought.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked.

"The most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest." Candy said.

"I always feel bad about myself around her." Grenda said sadly.

"My partner and I can't just give you the crown. It's sort of a completion thing." Soos explained.

Pacifica laughed, picked up the microphone and said," Honestly, who's gonna compete against me? Fork girl? Lizard lady?" She said and laughed again.

"Hold me, Candy!"

"Our kind isn't welcomed here." Candy said as they held each other.

Mabel and possibly the rest of her siblings narrowed their eyes at the comment. Mabel angrily walked over to Soos and Luna. She popped up from behind the table happily and said.

"Hey, I'll compete!" She went over to Pacifica and said," I'm Leia, but people also calls me Mabel."

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name." Pacifica commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"May the better partier win." Pacifica said and walked away with her friends.

Luna, who had annoyed looked, walked over to Mabel .

"Hey sis, you what to do right?" Luna said with crossed arms.

"Take her down and win this." Leia said with a smile and nod

Luna nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll do great sis, take down that copy of Lola." She said and they laughed at the joke.

Luna soon felt something wet hit her in the back. She jumped a little and turned around to see Lola with a plastic cup and had a surprised expression.

"Uh oh, I must've tripped accidently and got you drenched in soda. My bad." She said innocently but Luna knew otherwise.

"Soos, you have the reins while I deal with my sister." Luna said through gritted teeth.

Soos gave her a thumbs up and pressed a button on his keyboard and it went 'wham!'

Lola ran while Luna ran after her. Leia rolled her eyes and went to Candy and Grenda so she could prepare.

Back outside, Wendy and Lucas were still outside handing out tickets but Wendy soon looked through the window.

"Whoa! Sounds like the party's getting nuts."

"Let the battle for the party crown begin! Leia comes out strong! Watch out, Pacifica!" Soos said.

"I gotta get in there! Cover for me?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Umm… well I, um-"

Wendy smiled and said," Thanks, man!" She said and ran inside.

Dipper groaned in frustration at his plan having a setback but he felt a tapping on shoulder and looked to see Ronnie Anne.

"You go ahead and attempt to woo her. I'll take your take place, Brainiac." She said with a smirk.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the nickname she always called him but nodded in agreement and was about to run inside but Lana stopped him.

"Again, your sisters will help you." Lana said.

"Still no, Lana." Lucas said and went inside.

Lana rolled her eyes but got an idea, she pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"Plumber to princess, Mr. Conspiracy is inside and is on the move."

Lola's voice came from the other end and said, _"Princess to plumper, I read you. Vampiress and I will get him. Also, we should consider a new codename for Dipper."_

Dipper walked through the dance floor looking for Wendy. He found her dancing and immediately started walking towards her. He played the steps of his plan in his head and was planning on commencing step 2.

"Hey Dipper." A voice said.

Dipper jumped in fright and held his chest and turned around to find Lucy next to him.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Lucas asked, but knew exactly why she was here.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hear some poetry that you might want to use."

Before he could respond she started to recite one.

 _I feel trapped in the darkness_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _But I soon see a girl with hair as red as fire_

 _The light burns the skin_

 _But you must go into the light_

 _Then your journey may end_

Dipper blinked, it was a good poem but he could see the morbid center in it. Also, poetry wasn't on the list so he had to continue.

"Sorry sis, but I won't be needing that. But it was good none the less." He said and walked past her.

"So did he take it?" Lola asked when she walked to her.

"No. He cast it aside, like a piece of trash in the wind. But he liked it." Lucy said.

"Fine. I'll have to do this myself." She said with a determined look and walked off.

Dipper was getting closer to Wendy and he was hoping that the rest of his sisters wouldn't meddle.

 _"_ _Yeah, if pigs could fly… then again, Lisa could be working that."_ Dipper thought and started thinking about if Lisa could do it.

"Hi Lukey!" Said a voice.

Lincoln stopped and looked around. A couple of people were chuckling at him and his face went read with embarrassment. He turned to Lola who was giving him a smile.

"What is it Lola." He annoyingly asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to give my big brother some tips on how to be gentleman when being with a girl. In Gill DeLily's book 'How to be a proper Gentlemen' you must… hey!" She yelled in frustration and anger.

Lola was looking around with mad expression on her face while Dipper hid under the table that had all the snacks on it.

Lucas sighed, looked at the readers and said," Well folks, even when you ask, my sisters will always meddle. I mean, how am I supposed to get a dance with Wendy with them butting in. If only I could be at two places at once…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Lucas and Lincoln were back at Stan's office. Dipper got on and laid down on the copy machine while Lincoln was ready to press the button.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lincoln skeptically asked.

"I hope so. Also, once I'm done, you can make a copy of yourself as well." Lucas said.

Lincoln sighed and said," Fine, here we go."

Lincoln pressed the button and Dipper was copied. The paper with the copy of him falls to the ground and it starts to ripple. After a second, the Lucas clone comes to life and the original and clone look at each other.

"Whoa! I have a really big head." The original Dipper said.

"Wow." Lincoln muttered in awe.

"So, uh… chuckles… sorry, you first. Stop copying me!" Both Dipper's said and laughed.

Dipper writes a number 2 on the clones hat and said," I will call you: Number 2."

"Definitely not. You know a name I've always wanted?"

"Tyrone?" The both of them said.

"Hey guys, not trying to sound mean or anything but… can I please clone myself now?" Lincoln asked excitedly.

"I'll call you Ace. After our favorite comic book hero. Ace Savvy." Lincoln said when his clone came to life.

"Sounds appropriate. Now, what's the plan?" Ace asked.

"Simple, I help, unless you two want to help as well, with Lucas here with getting a dance with Wendy." Tyrone said.

"I know I was just created a couple of seconds ago but, wouldn't it be easier to just ask?" Ace asked.

"Nope, too many variables." Dipper said and both Lincoln's internally groaned.

"Okay, Tyrone. Let's get down to business. We both know our sisters will meddle in all of this. So I'm thinking you distract them, while I ask Wendy to dance."

"I know the plan buddy." Tyrone nodded and they both pulled a list.

"And we'll support you when you call us." Ace said.

Lucas thought of something and said nervously," Hey, we're not gonna get jealous and turn on each other like the clones in the movies, right?"

Lincoln realized this as well and took a couple of steps back.

"Guys please; this is us you're talking about. Plus hey! You can always disintegrate us with water."

All four of them tapped their heads and said," Yeeah… yeeeah!" They said and laughed.

* * *

Tyrone went onto the dance floor and pretended to look for Wendy but soon get's ambushed by Lola and Lucy, who bombard him with advice, poems and a little anger on Lola's side because the original Lucas had ditched her. But she gave him the advice anyway. Tyrone nodded at Dipper while he gave his clone a thumbs up.

"So, what are you and Ace going to do?" Dipper asked.

"Hang out and maybe prank some people." Lincoln said.

"Maybe we can pull something off on our sisters. Something like from The Shining." Ace said.

"Nice. Well, good luck with Wendy bro." Lincoln said and they ran off.

Dipper nodded and then walked over to Wendy, who was standing near a wall near where the food was.

"Great news, Wendy! I got someone to cover the ticket booth for me!"

"That's awesome. You can hang out with me and Robbie. Robbie, you remember Dipper from the Convenience store?" Wendy said.

"Uh, no." He said.

"I was with Luna and Lynn. I helped stop those ghosts." Dipper said.

"Right, your sister Luna is kinda cute, is she seeing anyone?" Robbie asked.

"She's not interested." Lucas said.

Robbie shrugged and then said to Wendy," She'll come around. Check out my new guitar."

Robbie started playing it and Wendy became impressed. Dipper gasps and realizes that there is another obstacle in his plan. He looked at Tyrone, who was moving his head discreetly somewhere away from the party.

Lucy and Lola didn't seem to notice but were soon went to a different location when Tyrone said something. Dipper and Tyrone were then back in the attic thinking of a way to get Robbie away from Wendy.

"Ok, we need a plan to get rid of Robbie, or else no dance with Wendy!" Dipper said.

"And we need to think of something quick. We're both the same person so we need to think of a plan." Tyrone said.

Lucas thought for a second and then came up with an idea, in his personal opinion it wasn't good but if his sister could do it, then so could he.

"What if… we get Luna to hang out Robbie? Then he would be preoccupied and I get to be with Wendy." Dipper said.

"I thought of that too, are we sure, we should go through with that?" Tyrone asked.

"There just friends who love music, I mean, Luna told me she wasn't interested in Robbie was but I think it's one sided. So no problem." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Ok, what if it backfires?"

They got to thinking again and Dipper went to the window and looked out. Something caught his eye and saw a bike and remembered something Wendy told him about Robbie owning a bike. Tyrone went over and looked at the bike as well.

"You got the same idea as me?" Dipper said with a grin.

"You know it. But we might need help."

The two of them went back to Stan office and Dipper writes a number 3 on the third clones hat.

"And that's where you come in number three."

"But what if Robbie catches me? I'll be all alone!"

"Yeah, he or me makes a good point." Tyrone said.

"Ok, one more. Good point. Four Lucas. This is a four Lucas plan."

He gets on the copier again and makes another copy. The machine jams up and Tyrone checks on it. He pulls the paper out and the new clone, that looks crumbled and weird, screams as it comes to life.

"NYANYYANAYANA!" It said and tried to attack Tyrone.

"C'mon, you're not gonna make me partner up with him, are you?" Number 3 skeptically said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Leni, she had found Lori, and told her what happened.

"Wait, so you literally might have a chance of someone using your designs?" Lori said.

"Yeah, I don't know the details but it could, like happen!" Leni cheerfully said.

"Wow that is cool. Wish I had a fashion joke. But I'm _needling_ some help. Ha! Ha!" Luan said and Lori groaned.

"I don't get it." Leni said.

"Sigh, I guess that one needed work." Luan said.

"NOW I'M GONNA DO A FLIP!" Mabel yelled from the front of the room.

She attempted to do one but falls on her face. The three of them cringed and was going to help her but Mabel looked up.

"That was for YOU guys!" She cheered.

Everyone cheered for her and she got up. Lori looked confused and said.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, contest for whoever parties the hardest. Leia is up against some rich kid." Luna said as she walked to them.

"Aren't you supposed to help, Soos?" Luan asked.

"Naw, the dude has it. Have any of you seen Robbie? I need to talk to him about something."

The three of them had a look and Lori slyly said, "Oh, does it have something to do with asking him to dance?"

Luna's eyes widened and said," What?! N-no, I was just going to sample some of the music he cooked up. What made you guys think that?!"

"Like, you've been spending a lot of time with him." Leni pointed out.

"We hang out with you guys. We're musicians, we need feedback on our work." Luna said and had a small blush.

"Whatever you say sis." Luan said with a smirk.

"Now I know how Luke and Linc feel." Luna mumbled.

Clone 3 was nearby and overheard the conversation. He was supposed to find Luna so he caught somewhat of a break. He walked over to her and said.

"Hey sis, Robbie is over there talking to Wendy. Now's your time to whoo him." He joked.

The four of them laughed while Luna grumbled something under her breath and walked over to where Wendy and Robbie were.

"Hey Luke, why do you look whiter? Are you getting enough sun?" Leni asked in concern.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, maybe it's the lighting in here." 3 said a little nervously.

"Ok, you want to water?" Leni asked and held a cup full of it to him.

3 screamed and ran off with his sisters looking on in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Leni asked.

Meanwhile, with Lincoln and Ace, they were outside, watching Ronnie Anne and Lana. Lincoln walked over to Ronnie Anne and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh, oh hey Linc, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check on you. Need anything?"

"Yeah, a soda will do."

"Here you go." Ace said with a soda.

"Thanks Lincoln… ahhh!" Ronnie Anne screamed and fell out of her chair.

Ace ran while Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne with fake concern.

"Are you ok?"

"W-what happened?!" She said.

"What do you mean? I got you your soda."

"B-but… I think I need to take a break and do something inside. Cover for me?"

"Sure thing."

Ronnie Anne walked off thinking of what happened. She didn't notice Lincoln and Ace high-fiving each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper was looking at the where Robbie, Luna and Wendy were and they were all talking and laughing.

"Alright guys. Plan B." He said to his clones.

Dipper walked up to Soos and whispers something in his ear.

"Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside. It's being stolen right now."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Robbie yells.

Robbie runs outside and yells the thieves to stop. Luan looks through the window and see clones 3 and 4 riding away. She had a confused face and sniffs the drink she has and then gives it to Lori.

"Hey sis, does this smell funny to you?"

Lori had a raised eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"Well… I thought I saw two Dipper's and they stole Robbie's bike."

"Ok… I think you literally may be seeing things."

Meanwhile, Dipper had the perfect opportunity to dance with Wendy but chickened out due to seeing non viable variables. He soon makes a couple of more clones to make a plan and they soon go into action.

Number 10 walks up to Soos with a Laser pointer and said," Hey, Soos, look! A glowing dot!

"Oh man, I'm so glad I turned my head. That dot does not disappoint."

Soos soon chases after the dot and number 10 puts in a disc that read 'Wendy's Mix.' The rest of the clones do their jobs by distracting Stan or the sisters. Number 6 rings a bell and Tyrone nods.

"That's your cue. It's the perfect moment to ask Wendy to dance. Good luck, me!" Tyrone said to Dipper as he leaves the attic.

Dipper had a confident look and said, "I don't need luck. I have a plan." Turns the hallways and sees Wendy in the next hallway. "AH!"

"Oh hey, man. What's up?" Wendy said.

"W-what are you doing here? I mean, wouldn't you rather be out on the dance floor, uh, in like exactly 42 seconds?"

Wendy didn't seem to hear what he said last and said, "I'm just waiting for the bathroom."

"Um, okay. Small talk. Small talk. Small talk." He said the last part to himself.

"So hey, let's say everyone at this party gets stuck on a desert island. Who do you think the leader would be?"

"First, definitely not Lori, she'll be a commando." He said and chuckled.

"K, but I would go for that lunatic." Wendy said and point at a short, sweaty man dancing.

"Ha! I'd probably go for Stretch over there, uh, because tall people can reach coconuts?" Lucas said and pointed at a tall man doing the moonwalk.

"Speaking of tall, wanna see something?" Wendy pulls out a photo of her brothers."Those are my brothers, and I'm. Booop."

She Showed him a picture of her. Contrary to what she looked now, she had pigtails, braces and to Dipper, looked like a freak.

Dipper chuckled and said, "Ha, you were a freak!" He then covered his mouth after figuring out on what he said.

Wendy didn't seem to take offense to it and said, "Chill dude, I don't mind. But yeah, I sure do."

"You know, kids used to make fun of my birthmark before I started hiding it all the time. That and my sisters."

Wendy became interested and said, "Birthmark?"

"Uh, no! It's nothing! I… was… why did I say that?" Lucas nervously said.

"No way, dude! Now you have to show me! Show me, show me!" Wendy said excitedly.

Dipper sighed, knowing that he couldn't get out, lifted his bangs to show a Big Dipper-like birthmark.

"The Big Dipper! That's how you got your nickname! I thought one your sisters or Lincoln came up with that or your parents must've hated you or something."

"Wait, Lori or someone else didn't tell you?"

"I've been meaning to ask, but I always forget to. Hey, I guess we're both freaks."

They both clink their cups and laughed while Pacifica angrily exited the bathroom.

"Wait here?" Wendy asked and went to the bathroom.

"Of course." Dipper said cheerfully.

With Mabel, she and Pacifica were waiting for Soos, who was going to tell everyone the results.

"Alright dudes! It's time for the v-vote! For the bestowing of the party crown!" Soos said and played an explosion on the keyboard.

"Pacifica, I just wanna say that whoever wins, it's been a super fun party." Mabel said cheerfully.

"Tsk. Awww, it thinks it's gonna win. Hey, did you hear that? People clapping for the weird girl? Yeah, me neither." Pacifica sarcastically said.

"I want to slap that smug grin off her face." Lola said.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get too soon." Lori said.

"I'd pay to see that." Lucy appeared next to them and they jumped.

"Let the party crown voting commence! Alright, applaud for Leia."

Everyone, including Leia's siblings clap loudly.

"Let's check the applause meter." Soos raises his hand. "Oh, oh, very good."

Mabel and her siblings smile.

"And the next contestant: Pacifica."

The crowd applauds quietly but more applaud after Pacifica glares at them.

"Uh-oh, a tie! This has like, never happened before."

Pacifica looks around then goes to Old Man McGucket, who was sleeping on a bench. She gives him a dollar and he applauds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner. The winner of the contest, is Pacifica Northwest." Soos said and gives Pacifica the crown.

"Thank you, Jorge. Thank you everyone! Everyone comes to the after-party at my parent's boat! Woo-woo!" Pacifica said.

Everyone cheers and hoist Pacifica over their shoulders. Mabel goes to Candy and Grenda while her siblings walk over to her.

"Hey sis, sorry that you didn't win." Luna said.

"Yeah, she's spoiled and get's what she wants." Luan said.

"And poor sportsmanship." Lynn said.

"Yeah. Sorry that I let you guys down. I understand if you wanna leave." Mabel said.

"But then we'll miss the sleepover." Candy said.

"The what?"

"We want to call our moms and see if we can sleep over here with you. You're like, a total rock star!" Grenda said.

Candy pulled a magazine out of her bag and said," I have magazine boys."

"Ooo, can I, like, hang with you guys?" Leni asked.

"Yes! The more the merrier!" Mabel said.

"Soos, hit it dawg!" Luna said.

"Way ahead of ya, dude!" Soos said and started another song.

Everyone started to dance with Soos dancing with them as well.

"Hey, where's Luke and Linc?" Lynn asked.

"There probably making more clones or something… oops." Lucy said.

"What?!" The sisters said.

Dipper, Lincoln, Tyrone and Ace were on the roof, the brothers hand their clones a soda each and look at the sky. Earlier, Dipper had fought his clones on who would dance with Wendy. He and Tyrone were left but saw Wendy laughing and talking to Robbie, while also noticing Luna have a look of sorts, and they figured they couldn't dance with her. Lincoln and Ace had joined them to see if they were alright.

"Some night, huh?" Tyrone said.

A shooting star passes by and the four of them open their cans.

"Yeah, I'm surprised none of our sisters found out about this." Lincoln said.

"True Linc. But do you guys think I have a chance with Wendy? I mean she's the same age as Luna while Tyrone and I are 12." Dipper said.

"Don't know bro. Although you should've listened to our sisters advice. It actually works out in the end." Lincoln said.

"Well, that's a lesson well learned. Cheers." Ace said.

Everyone drinks their soda but Tyrone and Ace' stomach's start to melt.

"Uh oh." The both of them said.

"Tyrone, Ace!" Both brothers said.

"it's ok dudes, we had a good run." Ace said.

"Yeah, and Lucas. Remember what we talked about." Tyrone said.

"Of course." Dipper said.

"See you guys later, we hope." Ace said and they both completely dissolved.

"Well, that was interesting." Dipper said.

"Yeah, at least our sisters didn't find out."

The sound of the door that led to the roof opened and the brothers turned around to see their sisters, with unimpressed looks.

"Lincoln and Lucas Loud. Why didn't you tell us that you made clones?" Lori said.

"Uh, oh." Both brothers muttered.


	10. The Loud's of The Irish

**Here is the first original Loud Gravity episode and this idea came from Bloodyninja88 and he has the credit and I would like to thank him for the help and giving me this idea.**

 **This may not be the best but this is my first attempt at an original chapter for this but it will improve over time.**

 **Also, the title for this I got from an old Disney Channel movie and I don't own that.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Loud's of the Irish**

It was one of those rare summer occurrences that got people a break from the sweltering heat. Rain had hit the state the Oregon and mainly in Gravity Falls and Thunder and Lightening was also an issue. Tourists didn't come and only a few were brave enough to venture into the rain and look around the Gift Shop of the Mystery Shack to find something cheap. No such person was there and Grunkle Stan had given his Grandniece's and nephews a rare day off, which they were happy for, but they stayed inside, except for Lana, who loved to play in the mud.

But Grunkle Stan would make her clean up the mess so she stayed inside with everyone else. They were milling about in the living room with Soos. Lucy, who happened to love gloomy weather, wrote some poetry on the day, Lisa was calculating weather patterns, Leni was brainstorming outfits for rainy days. Lori was texting either Bobby or the friends she made in town, Lincoln and Lucas were playing a board game with Leia and Lynn, Mabel had begged her athletic sister to play until she gave in.

Luna was tuning her Guitar; Luan was making jokes with Mr. Coconuts, Lola was fixing her makeup and Lana was listening to advice about home repair from Soos, when she wasn't doing that, she would look outside and thought about going in the mud. Stan had went to the store to get some stuff and had left Lori in charge. The TV was on and the news channel was set.

 _"This is Shandra Jimenez reporting, Gravity Falls will be experiencing rain for the next couple of days, but some people are outside enjoying the break from the heat of summer. My co-host, Jack Luger is outside talking to residents._

 _Jack Luger was outside in town and was with Old Man McGucket, who had a bar of soap and loofa in his hand._

 _"Thank you Shandra, I am here with local town kook, McGucket. Sir how are you enjoying this day?"_

 _"Having a bomb-flappiest day! It's bout that time I have my shower! If any of ya fellers or ladies want to join in. I gladly welcome's ya!"_

 _McGucket was about to take off his clothes when the camera switched back to the studio with Shandra having a nervous look._

 _"Uh… we'll be right back!" She said and it went to commercial._

"She's clearly not a licensed meteorologist. While I have the expertise everything atmospheric related." Lisa said as she wrote down some data.

"Y'know you could literally, check the weather on a phone Lis." Lori said.

"I concur with that statement but I leave it all too good old fashion science."

"Uh huh."

"Do any of you want to hear my new poem?" Lucy asked.

"Why not. This game is boring anyway." Lynn said.

"It's not our fault that Grunkle Stan has some outdated games." Lincoln said.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to do my makeup." Lola said annoyed.

Lucy ignored her and said, "It goes like this."

 _Gloom is the day_

 _Gloom is the night_

 _The day leaves and the rain comes_

 _When everything is not right_

"Huh, that's actually an ok one." Dipper said.

"Hey Luce, can you do one about me!" Mabel asked.

"I could but I need time. You're too bright for my kind of poetry. No offence sis."

Mabel waved it off and said, "None taken."

"Man, I just want to play in the mud, but Grunkle Stan won't let me, just because I would track mud." Lana grumbled.

"He's more stricter than mom and dad. But he does care about us." Lori said.

"Yeah dudes, I also hope to be adopted by him someday too." Soos said.

"Soos, you know he said he won't even consider it, right?" Dipper said.

"Always have hope my friend."

Everyone went back to what they were doing while listening to the TV, a few minutes later, the rain stopped and the cloud cover breaks a little. Mabel walks to the window and leans on the window seal.

"What are the chances of seeing a Rainbow today?" Leia asked.

"The likelihood is pretty high." Lisa said while looking at data.

"Ooo, I, like, hope the end is nearby, I wonder if there's a pot of gold?" Leni said.

Lincoln looked up from the board game and said, "Leni, that's just an urban legend. There's no pot of gold at the end of a rainbow."

Dipper took out the Journal, flipped through a couple of pages and then said, "Actually, in the Journal, the author said there is and Leprechauns are real." Dipper said.

"Of course they are." Lori deadpanned.

"Oh boy! That's means there magic and they mend our shoes! Also, they have cute little hats!" Mabel said.

"Eeee! I wonder, like, if I can make them some clothes." Leni squealed.

"Wait, if they are real, then the pot of gold is real as well! I'll keep it for myself." Lola greedily said.

"Not if I find it first." Lana said and they both glared at each other.

"Dude, if that was true, then Stan would've found it by now and he would be loaded." Luna said.

The room soon got brighter and the Loud's and Soos looked out the window to see it had stopped raining and the cloud cover had broken into sunshine a little. A second later, a rainbow started to shine over the trees and the end looked like it ended nearby.

"Wow, that's literally, amazing." Lori said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I have a joke but, I don't want to ruin the moment." Luan whispered.

"It's not for me." Lucy said. "But I guess Lola and Lana want to get a closer look."

"What?" Everyone said confused.

Lucy pointed outside and everyone saw the younger twins running into the forest. Everyone ran to the door get their rain clothes on and Lori was the first one out the door with her calling out Lola and Lana's names.

* * *

Meanwhile at the end of the Rainbow, a couple of Leprechauns were being briefed by another Leprechaun, who looked like the leader and his name of was, Conner O'Patrick.

"Alright lassie's, those human's down at the nearby town will try to steal our pot of gold. Not only that, but we have those shoe shipments to be sent to some of them as well. Jack, Neal and… I'm sorry what's your name?"

A Leprechaun that wore a Leather Jacket, had a Four Leaf Clover in his mouth, a pair of sunglasses with the lenses looking like shamrocks and was leaning on tree took a step and said.

"Vito. Vito O'Leary." He said in a blended accent.

"Right, new transfer from New Jersey. You boys shall take positions in the forest and do tricks and stuff like that, even though no one has tried since that weird guy a while back. But still."

"While the rest of us, will be delivering the shipments. Any questions?"

"What about me father?" Someone said.

The leprechauns groaned in annoyance at the voice. A creature that was half Leprechaun and half Unicorn waved his hoof, he basically had the body of a Unicorn and the head of a Leprechaun. And he was the same size as the other Leprechauns.

"Sigh… you get to guard the Pot of Gold, Thomas. Remember, you can't let anyone take it." His father said, slightly annoyed.

Sometimes he wondered what would've happened if he didn't go to that party and met ex-wife, Annabeljestibelle but cast those thoughts aside. He was his son after all and he did care about him but didn't know what to do. He was clumsy sometimes and barely passed his exams but he had faith in him.

Thomas did a salute and said," You can count on me!"

"Good, c'mon everyone, let's get to work." He muttered.

Thomas went to the Pot of Gold and stood at attention and started playing 'Danny Boy' on his horn. He knew he was a letdown sometimes but he would try his hardest to make his dad proud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola and Lana were walking in the forest, following the Rainbow. Lola grumbled about the forest while Lana happily walked in every mud puddle as they searched for the end.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts on this." Lola grumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted the money and so did I. Besides we are gonna split it 50/50 sis." Lana said.

Lola was about to say something but Lana stopped her abruptly.

"What's the-"

Lana put a hand on her mouth and motioned her to look. Lola looked and her eyes widened. A Leprechaun, was looking around and hovering in the air.

"Sshh." Lana quietly said.

She pulled out her slingshot, got a rock on the ground and aimed it at the mythical creature. She fired and the rock hit it and fell to the ground with a thud and a small groan.

"Huh, looks like that slingshot is useful." Lola said, kinda impressed.

"You what else is useful? You both are literally grounded!" Yelled a very angry familiar voice.

The twins jumped and were about to run but Lori got them by their shirt or dress collars and gave them both a glare, in which they coward from.

"I don't know what, literally, possessed you both to do that but you so-"

"We found a Leprechaun!" The twins said in unisom.

"What?" Lori said, with her anger slowing going towards confusion.

"I got one with my slingshot. That means we're close. It's over there." Lana pointed excitedly.

Lori looked to where her younger sister was pointing and gasped. A small creature that had a bump forming on the back of its head with its hat nearby was lying on the ground.

"Huh… I guess Dipper was right. Good thing I took his dumb journal." Lori said and pulled out Journal 3 from her jacket.

"Wait, so you're going to help us?" Lola said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I was, literally, the first one out the door and probably everyone else is beginning the search the woods now. But I have a compass app on my phone that we can use to find the shack."

"Alright then, the end of the rainbow is near. I'm guess you lead the way sis?" Lana said.

"Yes. Let's go." Lori said and they followed the rainbow.

Meanwhile with Thomas, he was guarding the pot of gold and he had turned off his horn. He soon heard rustling in some bushes nearby and his eyes narrowed a little.

"Ugh! I have wet leaves in my hair!" A voice said.

"Will you quit whining? We're almost there." Another said.

"I'm literally having second thoughts on this." Another said.

Lori, Lola and Lana then came out of the bushes and looked around. They soon spot something near the end of the rainbow… with a pot of gold!

"Top o' The Morning To Ya!" The thing said cheerfully.

"What? Is that?" Lola said confused and slightly weirded out.

Lori took out the Journal and searched through it and found what she was looking for.

"Huh. 'The Leprecorn, the hybrid of Gravity Falls. Half Unicorn and half Leprechaun'. That's literally… I honestly don't know how to put it." Lori said.

"He looks cool, a little girly but cool." Lana said with a shrug.

"Now, what do ya people want? I was ordered to guard the gold by my father." It said.

"Ok… what's your name?" Lola asked.

"Thomas O 'Patrick, at ye service. Who might you be?"

"I'm Lori and these are my sister's Lola and Lana." Lori introduced.

"Pleasure to meet ya. But, if you're here to take the pot of gold. Ye best not, because I have to impress my father." Thomas said.

"Why? Wait, is your dad a Leprechaun or Unicorn?" Lola asked.

Thomas's face turned sad and said," Leprechaun, but he and others think I'm a failure. I pretend I don't notice but I know. I mess up sometimes, like when I was put on Rainbow duty and I accidently made it look all dreary and bland. And there was this one time where I accidently made 10 leaf clovers for the summer time. Me mother is always telling me to not let it get to me. But my father puts up with."

The three siblings looked close to crying and felt really bad for Thomas and they knew that they needed to help him and figure out a way to help his relationship with his father and his fellow Leprechaun's or Lepricorn's.

Lori got down and looked at Thomas and said," Hey, don't worry about it. He probably does care about you and just doesn't know how to show it. Also, you should come with us, because our family could help you out. What do you say?"

"Really? But what about the gold?"

"Lana?"

"I can set some forest traps, just in case anyone tries to steal the gold. No biggie." Lana said.

"Wow. That's fantastic!" Thomas said and jumped in the air with glee.

Some sparkles came off of his horn and flew near Lori and she sneezed.

"Sorry." Thomas apologized.

"Huh, I wonder if I can use that or give it to Mabel for art stuff." Lola said.

* * *

Back at the Shack, everyone was searching around the area and were planning on going into the woods after Lori. For Dipper, he was shocked that his sister had managed to get the Journal from him. Luna, Soos, Dipper and Lynn were going to go into the woods when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! Look what we found!" Lana said as she and the others came out of the woods.

"Who cares! You two ran out of the house and went search-"

Luna was going to continue but she lost her voice when she saw Thomas floating next Lori. Everyone gasped and rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't imagining things.

"If your wondering who this is. This is Thomas, a Lepricorn." Lori said.

"Hello to ya all!" He said cheerfully and took off his hat and put it back on, with unicorn dust floating about.

"He's so… magical." Mabel said in awe.

"I wonder if I can experiment on him." Lisa said.

"What did the small child say?" Thomas asked, slightly nervous.

Lori sighed and said," It's nothing. Alright guys we some explaining to do, let's go inside."

Meanwhile back at the pot of gold site. Conner and his group had returned from delivering the shoe packages.

"Sheesh, who would've thought Mrs. Baker got a new dog and likes chew toys." One of them said, who looked beaten up.

"That's why we don't knock on the doors, Charlie. We use our magic to open a window and place it back in the person's room while the people in the house are either arguing on who took the shoes or if their doing some other stuff." Conner said.

"It was your first day, lass. It happens." Another Leprechaun reassured.

Charlie had an accepting look and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well time to-"

Before Charlie could finish, he was thrown into the air when he stepped on something, and screamed until he hit a tree. He then fell off and landed on the ground with a groan.

"By the green of me clothes! What on earth was that?!" Conner said.

Vito and the other Leprechaun's, who were guarding the forest arrived a minute later.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Some sorta Booby Trap. Did one of you lads plant it?" Conner asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Conner narrowed his eyes in thought and he didn't believe them. He was about to say something else until he noticed something or someone was missing.

"Have any of ye seen Thomas?"

Everyone shrugged and remembered he was guarding the Pot of Gold and they all went to where he wa supposed to be. They didn't find Thomas there but the gold was still there.

 _"Now where did that son of mine go?"_ Conner thought.

Vito went to the gold and looked at the counter on the bottom of it and gasped.

"Boss, we're a couple of coins short!"

"What?! Alright, which of ye took a couple of pieces of the gold?"

"Maybe Thomas took some?" Someone suggested.

Conner shook his head and said," He may be a screw-up, but he's no thief. But, where is he?"

"Boss!" Someone yelled.

A Leprechaun came running the forest and was about to say something but he soon disappeared when he fell into a hole.

The others went to check on the victim to see him lying on his back with a dazed look.

"Andy! Are you alright?!"

"Ugh… yes, sir." He groaned.

Whoever took the gold, also laid Booby Traps. But, also, where was Thomas?

Meanwhile back with the Loud's and Soos, Lori, Lola and Lana finished telling everyone about what happened and why Thomas was here.

"Dang, bro, I feel sorry for ya." Luna said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to help?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, we aren't experts on this kind of stuff."

Lola shook her head and said," Lincoln it's a family matter, even if they aren't human it's still the same thing."

"Ok, we have a Lepricorn who is underappreciated. Any ideas on how to help him?" Dipper said.

Everyone started to think about what to do. Thomas then soon raises his hand.

"Yes, Thomas?" Dipper asked.

"Can we have some Marshmallow cereal?" Thomas asked.

"Why?"

"I was getting hungry and we Leprechauns and Lepricorns love 'em. We also have our own brand we sell to the human world."

"Hold up. You mean to tell us that you guys make Lucky Clover cereal?" Lola asked.

"Yep! Also if you want to know, Chocolate Puffs are made from the droppings of the bird from the commercials."

Everyone blinked and soon had grossed out expressions at what he said and then looked at Soos who was eating the cereal in question. He looked at it, shrugged and then took another bite. Lori turned green and ran to the bathroom with Leni behind her.

"What about Zombie Bran?" Lincoln asked, feeling sick.

"Oh don't worry, that was made by humans."

"Well, I'm eating cereal anymore." Lola deadpanned.

"Meh, I'll still eat it." Lana said with a shrug.

Mabel despite hearing about how her cereal was made had a thinking look and then brightened up.

"Aha! I got it! Why don't we go with you back to where your dad and the others are and tell them how you feel! That always works."

Thomas gave her a skeptical look and said," Are you sure, what if they cast it off? And don't listen."

Lori and Leni came back from the bathroom, looking a little disheveled but had heard their sister's idea.

"Well we'll just have to make them listen if they don't." She said.

"Does anyone have a mint?" Leni asked.

After that, the Loud siblings and Soos got their raincoats on, just in case and Thomas lead them into the forest. They all walked but the ground was wet and filled with mud and Thomas just floated as he led them, much to the annoyance to some of them while others look on in awe.

"So can you make us fly? Just like Peter Pot?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry but no. That's all Hollywood magic. But I can do this."

Thomas shook his head and some sparkles floated onto Leia's sweater and when she moved it sparkled.

"Awesome!" She happily said.

"So how much longer?" Leni asked.

"Just over this hill." Thomas said.

The sudden shouts somewhere nearby made everyone stop and look around in confusion and slight fear. The sounds came from up ahead and everyone hurried, but slow enough not to fall onto the ground. When they got to the clearing they found the Leprechauns in sprung traps or on the ground in a daze and looking beat up.

"Sheesh Lana. How many traps did you make?" Lori asked.

Lana scratched her neck and said, "I may have used some ideas I had back during Christmas and Thomas helped. He was surprisingly a good trap maker."

"It was the many courses for Leprechaun School, one of the few subjects I had a good grade in."

Everyone went to help all the Leprechauns from Lana's traps and Thomas went to help his dad, who was stuck in a wood cage. And he was also mad.

"Thomas! What in shamrock's name is goin on?! And who are these people?"

"Friends father. They wanted to help me with everything." Thomas said he got the trap off of him.

"What do you mean lass?"

"We're here to help with the issues you, your son and the others have. He thinks that you think he is a screw up." Lori said as she walked to them.

"I know how you feel about me. How I am clumsy sometimes and I may not be cut out to be a Leprechaun but I want to make you proud and be the best as I can be." Thomas said sadly as he got him out.

Conner sighed and put a hand on his sons shoulder and said," I know and I feel bad for not trying hard enough. But I do care about you and want to help but I have trouble trying to figure out how. But I see that you do have talent. Trap making! You could make traps to keep humans away from stealing our and everyone else's gold! So what do you say? Shall we give it a go?"

Thomas had a couple of tears in his eyes and said," I would love to father, thank you!"

The both of them hugged and everyone looked at the scene with smiles. But Conner soon let go and said.

"But one more thing, who stole some of the gold?"

"It wasn't us. I made sure that either Lola or Lana didn't take any. And neither did me." Lori said.

"Great then who… oh brother. Ok, which one of you ordered the food last night?!" Conner yelled.

The Leprechauns were all being helped by the others and they soon had nervous looks. Andy soon raised his hand and said.

"I did sir. I uh… took a couple of shillings and used them to pay for the food. But they would've turned into Chocolate by now."

Conner groaned in annoyance and was about to berate him but didn't. Due to what they went through for the past half hour he would let it slide. He would also need to go to the Hospital soon because he felt something crack when that rake hit him.

But he also made some amends with his son. And he now knew what he was good at and put it to good use.

* * *

Later, the Loud kids and Soos were walking back to the shack. In high spirits, not only because they sorta helped in a family dilemma but they also got a piece of gold as well.

"This has been a pretty interesting day." Dipper commented.

"Yeah, can't believe we met real Leprechauns and got a piece of gold!" Lincoln happily said.

"And also made a new friend. Thomas is pretty cool." Lana said.

"He sure is. It was also nice of him to give you and me a four-leaf clover for the each of us from his hat." Lola agreed.

"I still fail to see how a simple leaf could have any luck properties." Lisa said.

"I wonder if I can buy a coffin with this?" Lucy said as she looked at her piece of gold.

Everyone took a step away from out of being slightly freaked out.

"I don't know about you guys. But this was a _golden_ opportunity to help and we were _lucky_ that we were able to help!" Luan said

She giggled while everyone else sighed as they walked back to the shack.


	11. Irrational Treasure

**Really sorry for the long wait, I was busy with College, other stories and life. I sorta lost the drive to write this for a bit but, yesterday my allergies were acting up and I was feeling the after effects today. I wasn't feeling well at all. But somehow I got my drive back and here is the chapter itself.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Irrational Treasure**

The Loud's were in Grunkle Stan's car while Stan drove. He was honking while everyone was minding their own business. They were going to get groceries because of the number of people in the house and Stan mumbled about free-loaders and something. Mabel and Dipper were eating nachos and Leia got the idea of attaching the chips to her ears.

"Haha! Nacho earrings. I'm hilarious!" Leia laughed.

"That's debatable. Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic?" Stan grumbled. "And why is it all… covered wagons? Oh no! No! No! Not today! Not today!" He yelled frantically as he pushed the gas pedal.

Some people were in his way and soon had to back up. Everyone in the car were beginning to get worried which was always when Stan was driving. Lori's was ten times better than his and they all feared when Leni got her license, because she was on attempt 20.

"Grunkle Stan, what's going on?" Dipper asked.

"We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late!"

The car soon stopped moving because it was trapped between a group of covered wagons.

"They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! Nooooo!" Stan yelled terror.

"Huh, he saves this kind of terror and fear when cops and official looking people come by the shack." Lola said.

Leia looked out the window and sees a cow and it mooed at her.

"I've gotta good feeling about today." She cheerfully said.

Lana then poked her head out as well and she lightens up when she sees the cow.

"Aw sweet! Who wants' fresh milk?" She said as she rubbed her hands.

* * *

Everyone got out of the car and they all walk around Main Street, which looked old fashioned.

"Did we travel back in time?" Leni asked, as she admired all the dresses the women were wearing.

"No, time travel is still theoretical at best. It's the day in which this town was founded and everyone is getting into the spirits of this event." Lisa said.

"How did you know that?" Luna asked.

"I've looked into the history of this town, part of my studies." She said.

"Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded." Stan grumbled.

Toby comes up to the group wearing old fashioned clothes and holding papers and said," Welcome to 1863!"

"I thought it was 2016?" Leni said and everyone groaned.

Stan rolled up his sleeve, held his fist at Toby and threatened," I will break you, little man!"

Toby screamed and ran away, only to crash into a barrel. He then got up and ran away.

The kids looked around to see people were doing various activities that would've been done during the 1860's. From candle dipping, and Gold Panning.

"Wow, gold panning. But it doesn't beat having a Lepricorn as a friend." Lola said.

"Have you've been eating sprinkles with Mabel?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lola scoffed and said, "No! There bad for the teeth."

They then see someone getting married to a woodpecker.

Dipper took out Journal 3 and said," I remember reading about this. In Gravity Falls, it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers."

"Does it say anything about marrying Vampires?" Lucy appeared and Dipper jumped in fright.

"Oh, it's legal. Very legal. But no on the Vampires." The man said.

The kids all looked at one another, wondering why he put the emphasis on legal and what it could mean.

"Come one and all, for the opening ceremonies!" An announcer speaks.

"Sweet, opening ceremonies rock! Even if they're not spots related." Lynn enthusiastically said.

"You got that right sis." Luna agreed.

"Grunkle Stan, you coming?" Mabel asked.

"No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack talking like these people, you're dead to me."

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!" Lucas said.

"Shoot! Lynn, where's mah shotgun?" Lincoln said.

"Well hornswabber my haversack!" Leia said.

"Well ah must say, that this one fun hootenanny! Luna, play us something on your Banjo!" Lori said in a southern accent.

"Ye-haw! Here's a song from the days on the wagon. It's a good thing I had some instruments in the wagon." Luna said and took out her Banjo.

The siblings spit on the ground and run off while laughing and Luna playing the Banjo.

"Dead to me!" Stan yelled.

Everyone assembles around a large stage. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland are on it.

"Here-ye, here-ye! Ye olde commencement ceremony is about to commence."

"Woo! I got a bell!" Durland said as he rung a bell.

No one noticed, even the two cops, as a thief stole a woman's person and ran off as she called for help.

"He sure loves his bell. Who wants to say a couple of jokes before we start this?" Blubs asked.

Luan's face lit up and shoved her way through the crowd. She ran up the steps and got to the microphone.

"I have some jokes to say! Howdy! Now, who's the actor that was a great showman?"

"We don't know!" Someone yelled.

"It was Abra- _ham_ Lincoln! Ha, ha! Get it?" She said and a couple did laugh.

"Okay. Why did the Butter-churn say to the stick of butter that was sick? You're _churning_ green!"

Everyone then laughs, including her siblings.

"Last one, here's an off-color joke! How many African-American's does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Everyone stayed quiet, including the rest of the Loud's. They knew what the punch line was and had to stop her. Lincoln and Luna ran on-stage, tackled her and brought back to the others. Pacifica then came on stage and tapped the microphone.

"Howdy, everyone! You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town-founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich."

The crowd applaud, including the Loud family, although a little reluctant, except for Mabel.

Pacifica slightly glared at them, returned to smiling and said, "Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up and introduce yourself."

Leia gasped and said," Audience participation!"

"I don't think that's a good idea sis. Isn't she kinda like your arch-enemy?" Lincoln said.

"That's water under the bridge Linc. Also, Leni always says to forgive and forget." She said with a laugh and ran onstage.

Leni gasped and said," She's right! I do say that."

"Our first newcomer is… Mabel." Pacifica said with an angry look.

Mabel ignored or didn't notice the look Pacifica was giving her and said," Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! USA! USA!"

Everyone, including a man dressed in pro-American attire and crying a little chanted USA with her.

Pacifica walked up to her and said," I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous. I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?"

Mabel's face fell while some particular audience members were starting to fume at Pacifica's words.

* * *

Later, everyone was standing or sitting near a large statue of Nathaniel Northwest. Leia had a said expression and everyone else was trying to cheer her up.

"C'mon sis, your not gonna let some Blonde haired spoiled brat, get to you?" Luna said.

Mabel looked up and said," Do you guys think I'm silly?"

Everyone looked away and tried to come up with answer.

"Uh, nnooo?" Dipper managed to say.

Mabel had a defeated look and said," I knew it! The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke."

She throws off her nacho earrings, takes off her sweater, and ties it around her waist.

"Leia, its part of who you are. There's nothing bad about it." Lori said.

Mabel ignored her and Dipper looked at everyone.

"Hey guys, go ahead and have some fun, I'll help out her and call if I need your help."

"You sure?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you soon."

Everyone, reluctantly, walked away while the twins sat at the statue. Dipper looked at with a scowl and said.

"Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage? Someone needs to take her down a peg. (Gasps) Wait a minute! I feel like I read something about Pacifica's great-great grandfather before," Takes out and opens Journal 3," Of course! Oh, this is perfect," Uses a deep voice," In my investigations… (Normal voice… Should- should I do the voice?

"Nuh uh." Mabel mumbled with a look.

"I'll just read… normal. In my investigations I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is imburied somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code."

Dipper opened the document and found a series of complex letters, symbols and words.

"Oh, man! If this cover-up is true, it means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!" Lucas exclaimed.

Mabel had a look of realization and said, "Really?"

"I got to investigate this!" Dipper determinedly said.

"Wait! I'm coming with you Conspiracies are serious right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Can I join?" A voice said.

The both of them turned to see who the voice was. It belonged to a familiar 11 year old Spanish American girl and who was dating their brother.

"Ronnie Anne?" They both said.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't you want to be with Link and checking out the festivities?" Dipper asked.

Ronnie Anne shrugged and said," I would but I think all of this is boring. Linc is currently hangout with Bobby. I wanted to see how you were doing after that blondie Harpy trash talked you. And Lincoln has talked about all the stuff you and the others have been doing and I wanted… to tag along and see what all the fuss is about."

Dipper wondered why she stopped for a second but brushed it off, grinned and said," I don't see why not. What can you do for help?"

Ronnie smirked and said," Well, considering Lynn isn't here I can be the muscle," She then cracks her knuckles," And I speak Spanish, just in case you to translate anything."

Mabel grinned and said," You're hired! And after all this, nobody could call me silly again!"

"Yeah! Mystery crew?"

"I thought you hated that?"

"I'm starting to accept it."

"Sounds lame, but heck, I'm for it."

The three of them fist bumped and ran off. What they didn't know was that they were being eavesdropped by a couple of cops.

Lola and Leni were walking around the town admiring everything. Leni had picked out and customized some old dresses and they were wearing them.

"I gotta say, I'm more of a gown person but these are actually ok." Lola said.

Leni beamed and said," Thanks sis! I just wanted to do some old stuff before we go back to the future."

Lola stopped and gave her a raised eyebrow and a 'are you serious look' and said," Leni, we're still in 2017, we're not in the past."

"Oh."

Lola furrowed her brows in annoyance and was about to say something, but something caught her eye.

"Grunkle Stan?" She said in confusion.

Stan was in stock and had tomatoes on his face. He had a look of annoyance and anger. But he saw his grandnieces and brightened up a little.

"Lola, Leni! Help me get out of this!"

Leni was about to help him but Lola stopped her. She walked up to Grunkle Stan and said," Oh we will, if you let get that Doll House I asked about when we went to the store the other day."

Stan snorted and said," Yeah right. Back in my day, when you wanted something, you had ot earn it yourself. So no."

Lola shrugged and saw a tomato that was conveniently on the ground. Normally she would never touch something like that, especially if it was on the ground. But she could make an exception.

She smiled deviously, picked it up and threw it at him. She then wiped her hands off and walked away with Leni following her.

"Uh, Lola, shouldn't we help him?"

Lola shrugged and said in an uninterested voice," Meh, not our problem."

"KIDS!" Stan yelled in anger with tomato on his face.

* * *

Leni turned back for a second and then shrugged her shoulders, and they continued walking to the next area.

Back the three conspiracy hunters, they were at the library to figure out the document. In one corner. Old Man McGucket was reading to children, although, incorrectly. "Back in the olden days, pioneers drew subsistence from telling stories 'round the fire. So let's eat some books, children! Go ahead, eat the books!" He said as he proceeded to chew on one.

The kids on the other hand, were nearby at a corner table nearby trying to figure out the document.

"Alright, guys, if we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place." Lucas said.

"And solving the mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious. Seeeriouss…"

Mabel had determined look while reading a book but then laps up the candy on the table into her mouth with her tongue. Ronnie Anne had a raised eyebrow and was about to say something but shrugged it off.

Lucas placed some slides into a projector and said," We need to crack this code. Let me see… It's not any old South American languages on record, sorry Ronnie Anne."

"Meh, it was worth a shot."

"And it's not Egyptian, not numerology, it's not, wait-of course! The triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame. Lighting the parchment on fire will reveal the secret message!"

"It's so obvious!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper got a candle and said," Alright, let's just light this sucker up and—Mabel!"

Leia was now wearing a hat she made out of the document," Mwop! I just made a hat, "Realizes what she has done," Ugh, I just did something silly again." She said and blew a raspberry.

"No it's not… it's artistic." Ronnie tried to encourage but Mabel didn't listen.

Dipper looked closer and said," Wait, Mabel. You folded it into a map! And I was gonna burn it…"

The kids then heard voice and looked at the entrance. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were at the entrance, talking to the front desk.

"We're on the lookout for two kids who might be reading." Blubs said to a librarian.

"We're hunting them down for secret reasons! WOO!" Durland said as he rung his bell.

The three of them hid under the table. They finished and walked off to find them while Durland knocked over a row of books off the shelf.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." Lucas suggested.

Ronnie Anne looked at the map and snapped her fingers in realization," I think the map leads to 'The Gravity Falls Museum of History'."

"I think you may be right. How did you know that?" Dipper asked.

"Uhh… Bobby went to apply for a job there but he didn't get it." She said.

Leia shrugged and said," Works for me."

"But you both should realize what this means?" He looks up and squints with determined look and said," We're going to have to break. In."

Later, the three of them are inside the museum entrance, not having to break in. An employee was giving them passes and balloon.

"And here are your free Pioneer Day passes, and your balloons, blue, green and pink." She said.

"We're in." Dipper said with the same look as before.

Ronnie Anne had a bored look and said in a deadpan manner," Well that was anti-climatic. I was hoping I could beat down some guards. Lynn actually showed me some of her Karate moves. Can I try them out on you Luke?" She said and held her fists up threatenly at him.

Dipper looked scared, he started to sweat and some memories of when Lynn used him or Lincoln as targets and said," N-no, that's not necessary."

Ronnie Anne chuckled and punched him in the shoulder and said," Relax, I was joshing you."

"Ha! She got you bro!" Mabel laughed.

Dipper had an annoyed look and said," Let's get this thing over with."

They walked through the museum looking for the next clue.

"What are we gonna do next, steal Thomas Jefferson's Rib Cage and have Lisa analyze it for clues? Just like in the show ' _Skeleton's'_?

Dipper and Ronnie Anne gave her weirded out and disturbed looks at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Ewww, no. According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder should be right… here!"

He points at a triangular stone piece mounted on the wall.

"We've gotta figure out this one out quick, I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books…"

"I don't think the one with the bell can read…" Mabel said.

"I think your sister, Leni, is smarter than him. Also, I haven't interacted with those two much but I think their more than just friends." Ronnie said.

"You have a point. So, what is it anyway?"

The both of them analyze it for a few minutes. Mabel gets bored and walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Hey painting, be less stupid," Mabel said as she turned upside down and gasped.

"It worked!"

"Huh?" Dipper said.

Both him and Ronnie Anne went over to the bench and did the same thing.

"Huh, it was upside down." Ronnie said.

"It's not abstract, it's upside-down!" Dipper said.

Ronnie gave him an annoyed look and said," That's what I said Dorker." She said and Dipper ignored her.

"I think I've seen that statue at the cemetery." Mabel said.

"Let's go, vamonous, amigo's!" Ronnie said, a little excited.

"That's a saying from ' _Dora the Adventurer'_." Mabel said in awe.

"Really?"

"Let's go! Quick!"

All three of them got off the bench and stood up, but they got dizzy and held their hands for a second and then ran off.

Blubs and Durland were at the entrance of the mesume and the same employee from before where giving them their stuff.

"I'm sorry, but we're all out of pink balloons." She apologized.

Durland face fell and said disappointedly," Why did we even come?

"Officer Blubs?" The Dispatcher said through Blubs Walkie-talkie.

Both cops went out of earshot with Blubs saying," Blubs here."

 _"Have the targets been apprehended?"_

"Negative, but we're close. I promise, those kids'll never get past us."

Contrary to what he said, the kids ran past them and the cops chase them. Ronnie was the last one out and got the idea to close one of the doors and ran again after she did. Both cops get stuck at the door.

"Ha! See ya lame-o!" Ronnie taunted.

* * *

Back with Stan he was struggling to get of the stocks. He somehow found a hairpin and was trying to unlock the lock with it by using his mouth.

"C'mon, c'mon, ugh!" Stan cursed and accidently dropped the pin.

Pacifica was nearby and picked up and said," Well, if it isn't Mabel's uncle, Mr. Pines, Looking for this?" She said as she held up the pin.

"Yeah, yeah. What d'ya want, money?" Stan scowled.

"I want you to say that the Northwest family I the best family in Gravity Falls." She said.

"Oh sure, you want that in writing?" He sarcastically said.

Pacifica gave him a pen held out a note book. Stan used his mouth to move the pen and was finished.

"There you go."

Pacifica looked at the note and had a shocked look. The note read 'YOU STINK!'

"Ha! I did that with my mouth!" Stan triumphantly said.

Pacifica whistled nearby and the attention of some people who were near a tomatoes stand. She pointed at Stan and they walked over to them, while holding the tomatoes menacingly.

"Aw, come on!" Stan yelled.

The rest of the Loud's were standing nearby, watching the spectacle.

"There something here about this, and I can't put my finger on it." Lincoln said.

"It's Karma, dude, Stan had it coming." Luna said.

"More like poetic justice." Lucy appeared next to them and they jumped in fright.

Lori had a annoyed look but she calmed down a bit as she held her phone," At least we're getting this on video. This is literally, gold."

"Did they even have phones?" Lana said.

"Negative, the closest thing to a cellular device in that time period was the Telegraph. But they had camera's back then." Lisa said.

"Hey guys! I got a wheelbarrow full of fruits and vegetables here, waiting to be thrown!" Wendy said with said wheelbarrow.

The kids smiled at each other. Even though when the day was over and Stan would be released. He would be mad and punish them, but it was going to be worth it. They all, including Lola and Leni, grabbed the produce and started throwing it with Wendy and her friends.

"Yep, this was totally worth it." Lincoln said to the readers.

* * *

Meanwhile the others, they had gotten to the cemetery and had found a secret passageway.

"Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode. I feel serious. Mmm." Mabel said and ate some candy.

"Bobby and Lori watched a couple of movies like this. I was bored and decided to watch one with them, even though they made out. Blegh. There were always Booby traps." Ronnie Anne said.

"Then we need to be careful." Dipper said.

"Ha, booby traps. Luan can come up with a couple of jokes for that." Leia chuckled.

She then stopped on a tile and it activated a trap. A bunch of darts flew out of a wall and sent towards them.

"Tranquilizer darts!" Dipper yelled and grabbed the girls hands and maneuvered them away from them.

After they dodged them they all fell down a path. And it lead them into a small set up filled with important, confidential stuff.

"It's a treasure trove of historic-y, secret-y things." Mabel said.

She picked up some pictures. One had two pictures of Abraham Lincoln, one with his hat and the other without and a hand was sticking out of it. Another was of Benjamin Franklin, who was wearing earrings and a sub-caption said that he was actually a woman.

"Huh, who knew?" Ronnie said.

Dipper found a document titled 'Northwest Cover-up'," Hey, jackpot! Now we'll find out who the real town founder was." He reads the document," Let it be here recordered that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud… as well as a waste-shoveling village idiot? Ha! Bad news for Pacifica. Wait'll the papers hear about this!"

"Once, people see I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly!"

"And I won't always be known as a tough girl." Ronnie said.

The twins look at her.

"What?" Lucas said.

'Uh… nothing, continue reading."

Dipper let go for now and continued to read the document," The true founder of Gravity Falls was Sir Lord, Quentin Trembley, III, Esquire."

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" Leia said and Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"That's none of your business!"

The kids turned around and gasped to see Blubs and Durland.

"Whoo! We gotcha! Whoo!... Whoo! Hmm whoo-ooo-"

Durland passed out and fell to the floor, and was revealed to have several Tranquilizing darts sticking out of his back and head.

"He got hit with quite a few of those darts." Blubs said.

Durland got up a minute later, but he still looked a little out of it.

"Quentin Trembley is a matter of National Security."

"Yeah! Ye—ah… puts hands on his knees… woo. I think I might be colorblind now." Durland said.

"What do you mean, 'National Security'?" Lucas asked.

"And who is Quentin Trembley, anyway?" Leia asked.

"Yeah start talking." Ronnie Anne said with a raised eyebrow.

"See for yourself."

Blubs took off his hat and got a reel of film. He puts it into a projector and the screen showed a countdown in black and white.

"Aww, it's black and white?!" Mabel said disappointed.

"Shh! Mabel!"

A Government Official was on the video and said _, "If you're watching this, then you are one of the eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete. What? No? Ho! Well, that's a relief! Of all of America's secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley. The eighth-and-a-half President of the United States."_

"President?" The three kids said.

"Eighth-and-a-half?" The girls said.

 _"After winning the 1837 election in a landslide. (On the video, a picture of Quentin Trembley and other Presidential candidates. A literal landslide kills all the candidates, minus Trembley.) Quentin Trembley quickly gained a reputation as America's silliest president. He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the supreme, and issued the de-pants-ipation proclamation. His state of the union speech was even worse."_

 _"The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!"_ A reenacted recording of Trembley said.

"Heh, imagine telling that to Leni. She'll head for the hills." Ronnie joked.

"Heh, yeah." Leia agreed.

 _"He was kicked out of office and escaped to an uncharted valley he named Gravity Falls, after plummeting into it at high speed. Trembley's shameful term was erased from history and officially replaced by William Henry Harrison as President, and local nobody, Nathaniel Northwest, as founder of Gravity Falls. The whereabouts of President Trembley's body is unknown."_ The Official finished.

"Until now." Blubs said.

He shined his flashlight at Trembley himself, who was encased in an amber-colored rectangle.

"Whoa! Is that, like, amber or something?"

"How did we miss that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Smooth move, Mr. President! Finding Trembley's body was our special mission. And now, thanks to you, it's complete." Blubs said.

"Who knew all we had to do was follow a little girl's trail of candy wrappers?" Durland said and held one of Mabel's candy wrappers.

"Ugh, silly!" Leia face palmed.

"Now that you know the truth, well, we can't let you go around talkin' about it."

Ronnie had a bad feeling and said, "Hold up, does that mean-?"

"Are you going to kill us?!" Mabel said horrified.

"OH NO!" Durland cried.

"No, no!... Calm down now buddy, calm down. We're just gonna escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You ain't comin' back, by the way." Blubs said.

"Not if I punch you guys!"

Ronnie Anne rolled up her sleeve and started walk towards them. Durland took out a spray bottle and started to spray her with it. She flinched and started to defend herself until she stopped.

"Alright, alright. Stop!" She said as she conceded.

* * *

Later, the kids and Trembley's body in were inside a crate, on a train, heading to Washington. They were banging on the walls, attempting to get out.

"Ugh! I can't get a signal. I can't call Bobby or anyone else." Ronnie Anne fumed.

"Well, we won't be going anywhere soon, now is the time to tell us what you were talking about earlier." Dipper said.

Ronnie Anne sighed and sat against the wood and said," Well, I've been thinking a lot and I can't be known as the tough girl. I need to be somebody else, grow up a little and not be someone that people fear. That was one of the reasons why I wanted to join you guys. Linc told me about it and I thought going adventure hunting with you and the others will help."

"Wait, did Pacifica tell you this too?" Dipper asked.

Ronnie sighed and said," Yeah, although she was sorta right, normally I wouldn't give a hoot on what she says but she was sorta right."

"Did you even tell Linc or Bobby about this?"

Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her neck and said," I was sorta embarrassed to ask and I was actually planning on asking one of your sisters to help with being a little more girly and find something else I'm good at."

"Huh, your pradicament is the same as mine. Also, Lincoln won't make fun of you, and neither would Bobby or anyone else. They'll understand." Mabel reasoned.

"She's right and you can come with us anytime, welcome aboard." Dipper said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys, appreciate it." Ronnie said.

"Yeah, but still, I can't believe I left a trial of candy wrappers. This is all my fault. Pacifica had me pegged all along. I'm just a silly failure, like the embarrassing President what's-his-name."

Leia took off a piece of Peanut Brittle and ate it. It then brakes the block and frees Trembley.

"Aahh!" The three of them said.

"It is I, Quentin Trembley." He said and proceeded to rip off his pants.

Ronnie Anne looked away degusted and said," Ah, dude! Show some decency!"

"You're alive! But how?" Dipper asked.

"Peanut Brittle really does have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're brilliant!" Mabel said impressed.

"And so are you, dear girl, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb!" Trembley congratulated Leia.

"None of the makes any sense but I guess he's right. Lei you made maps into hats, hung upside-down. Heck, your silliness solved the code that serious cops and maybe your sister, Lisa, couldn't crack in hundred years." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh, stop it." Mabel gushed.

"By Jefferson! We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate-shaped box." Trembley said he looked around.

"It's a crate, Mr. President." Leia said.

"Should we be worried once he sees modern tech?" Ronnie Anne whispered to Lucas.

He shrugged and said," We'll cross that bridge once we get there."

* * *

Later, after they escaped from the crate and the cops. It had turned out that Quentin hadn't resigned and was still technically the President and he sent them on a vacation. After that, Trembley made Mabel a U.S Congressman, gave Dipper his Presidents key, which can open anything. And also made Ronnie Anne his bodyguard, whenever he needed her and also gave her his lucky rabbit, which was an actual Rabbit he had in his pocket and it had survived with him.

They were making it back into town with Trembley telling them a story.

"And then he chased me around and spanked me with a paddle for, like, three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk."

"A-greed!" Leia said.

They soon found Pacifica and Mabel approached her.

"Hey, Pacifica! I uncovered a Government Conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half President of the United States! Who's silly now?"

"What?" Who is that idiot?"

Trembley was chasing a Bald Eagle and was trying to fight it.

"Put up your dukes, you bald fiend!"

"The eighth-and-a-half President of America. How is he still alive? Well, turns out you can hibernate in Peanut Brittle and it-"

Pacifica burst into laughter and said," Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nic top, by the way." She mocked.

She continued laughing with her parents and they all got into a car.

"Aren't you gonna tell her?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"You know what, guys? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned to see silly awesome!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Well, I haven't learned anything." Dipper said.

"Me neither." Ronnie Anne said.

They went over to Pacifica with Dipper giving her the document and Ronnie Anne throwing mud at the car and it drove off.

They walked back to Mabel and then their siblings walked over to them.

"There you guys, are! We've been looking all over for you. Ronnie, where did you get the Rabbit?" Bobby asked.

"It's a long story bro."

"And who's that?" Lori asked, pointing to Trembley.

"He's the eighth-and-a-half President of the United States. And I'm a Congresswoman." Mabel proudly said.

"He's who?" Lola said.

"That silly." Lisa said.

"I have to _top it off_ to you sis, that's some, cr-eight-zy stuff." Luan said and laughed.

Everyone groaned minus Trembley, who laughed.

"Ha! Good joke, when is it your birthday?"

"Uh, July 6th."

"Then I hereby make it a National Holiday! I will see you around kids. Also, for you young Princess, some money. The negative twelve dollar bill." He said and handed it to Lola.

"Wow, this is worthless." Lola deadpanned.

"If any of you need me. I shall be back in a moment's notice. Trembley away!"

He jumped backwards onto a horse and rode away.

"What just happened?" Lana asked.

"We'll explain it later, so, what's there to do here?" Dipper asked.

Everyone shrugged and went around town to enjoy the rest of the day, while the three explained what happened. And also released Stan, even though he was still mad everyone.

* * *

 **So yeah, Ronnie Anne will help with the adventure stuff with the Journal, and so will Bobby. Had to have them join in sometime.**

 **Till next time.**


	12. The Time Travelers Pig

**Took me awhile to write this one, I had finals, figuring out if I should write this or an original chapter and also I've been on vacation since the start of June. I'm visiting family in Guam right now and I'm having a great time. Another reason was to watch the new episodes of the Loud House to get more material. And my favorite is 'L is For Loud' because that one had something shocking. It was revealed that Luna is Bisexual! Chris has been pushing barriers in the show and this one I fully support and I actually want Luna and Sam to be canon. Loud House is one great show.**

 **Well, onto the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Time Traveler's Pig**

A week or so after Pioneer's Day, the Loud's and Stan were preparing for one Stan's cash cows, which was the 'Mystery Fair'. And everyone was pitching in to get the place ready, even though everything looked old and beat-up. But for Stan, it was perfect for him.

"There she is you guys, the cheapest fair money could buy." Stan proudly said.

The sound of something snapping and then the screams of a couple of people were heard. Stan, Leia and Leni looked up and went back a couple of steps as a tram-car came crashing down. Dipper and Lincoln were in it with terrified expression on their faces.

"I think the Sky-Tram is broken." Dipper muttered.

"And most of our bones." Lincoln said.

"Ha! These guys. Alright, alright. I've got a job for you all." Grunkle Stan pulls out a bunch of fake safety inspections that had A + on them. "I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspections certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit."

"Grunkle Stan, this doesn't seem right." Leni said.

"Yeah, is that legal?" Mabel asked.

"It only is when there's no cops around, then anything's legal!"

"Oh, ok!" Leni happily said and went to putting the fake inspections on the rides.

"Her nativity amuses me." Stan said.

But on the inside, he was nervous and dreading when Leni goes out into the world and also when she goes out by herself sometimes when her sisters or brothers aren't with her. Leni was the kindest person he knew, Stan wasn't much of a kind person but only to his family and cared for them, not that he would say it out loud.

"Soos, Lana, how's the dunk tank coming along?" Stan continued

Soos was using a blowtorch while Lana watched him," Almost ready to go, Mr. Pines."

"Yeah, it's gonna be hilarious when Lynn tries and she fails."

Meanwhile, Lynn was playing a Basketball game that gave out prizes after she helped put together all the sports games together.

Lynn stopped as if she felt something and said," Why do I feel as if I have a challenge to accomplish?"

Back with the others, Stan was checking the Dunk Tank by tapping it and it barely moved.

"Ha, you've got it rigged from here to Timbuktu! There's nothing on Earth that could knock me down!"

"Yeah, except for like a futuristic laser arm cannon." Soos said.

"Or maybe Lola on a tantrum or when Lynn get's super mad. But the laser cannon sounds awesome." Lana added.

Stan ignored them and started to feel his pockets," Hey, you haven't seen my red screwdriver, have ya? Damn thing went missing. Lana, did you take it?"

"No, I have Ella." Lana said and showed her prized screwdriver.

"Maybe some magical creature or paranormal thing-um took it."

Lana had a skeptical look and said," Is thing-um a word?"

"Nope but I hope it does soon."

Lana had an impressed look and said," Just like Leia, you're a visionary."

"Complement each other later. Alright, let's see where'd I put that thing." Stan said as he looked through the tool box.

Meanwhile behind the porta potty's, a bald, man with goggles and a jumpsuit was talking to a communicator and was holding Stan's Screwdriver.

"The mission is proceeding as planned. Over."

Blendin used the screwdriver to fix his camouflage suit and walked away.

* * *

Later, everything was set up, the Loud's were either hanging around, playing games or had to help with booths. Lori looked around as she had her arm around Bobby, the last time she was at a fair was when she was using Clyde to make Bobby jealous when he hung out with Lincoln too much instead of her. It wasn't one of her best moments but she learned from that.

"I gotta say babe, this is more rocking than the party." Bobby said.

"Have you been spending time with Luna?" Lori said with a suspicious look.

Bobby got nervous and said," What? No, no, n-nothing like that, well… we talked a couple of times and Nate and Robbie talked music with her when I was in the room but noting-"

Lori started to giggle and said," Oh Boo Boo Bear, I was just joking. You're like family to everyone, it's ok."

Normally Lori would gotten jealous with Bobby talking to Luan, Luna or Leni but she was ok with it, considering how serious their relationship was and how close he was to the family.

Bobby sighed in relief and said," Phew, you had me there babe. Although, It just came to me that I wished Kim, Becky and the rest of the gang would be here."

"True, but we do have our new group of friends here in Gravity Falls, also I think Kim said he would visit later during the summer." Lori said.

"That sounds awesome. So, do you want to go on the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs?" Bobby asked.

Lori kissed his cheek and said," Sure do."

The both of them walked over to the said ride while on the other side of the fair, Stan was sitting on the seat in the Dunk Tank and was holding a megaphone.

"It's 12 o'clock! The Dunk Tank is now open!" He yelled, which made everyone nearby cover their ears from the megaphone screech.

"Step right up, and dunk me folks! I'm talking to you, Cut-offs! And to you too, Muffin-Top, High-Pants! Who wants a piece of me?"

The people who were called out by Stan, including others threw their balls, at the target but it failed to knock Stan down.

"Ahahahaha! Come back anytime, folks! Aahaha!"

"So, you all know it's rigged, except for Lynn?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln, as they watched.

"Yeah, pretty much. We just wanted to see how long it will take for her to figure it out." Lincoln said with a chuckle.

"What's happening?" Said a voice.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne jumped and turned around to see Lynn standing behind them, with drink in her hand.

"Oh… uh, Grunkle Stan is sitting on the Dunk Tank and nobody is able to dunk him. Do you think you're able to?" Lincoln taunted.

Lynn rolled her eyes, scoffed and said," I dunked the guy back at the Royal Woods fair so many times that the booth guy begged me to stop due to running out of prizes. Watch the master."

Lynn gave her drink to Lincoln, stretched out her arm, and went to pay for a ball and stood a couple of feet to aim at the target.

"Alright Lynnie, let's see if you can dunk me!" Stan taunted.

Lynn gritted her teeth in annoyance, a couple of people had used that nickname on her and it annoyed her to no end. The people who say it, always paid at the end, and the next person to pay was her Great Uncle.

"Get ready to eat those words Grunkle Stan!" Lynn said and threw the ball.

The ball hit the target but nothing happened, Stan had thought for a second his athletic grandniece would've done it but laughed when nothing happened. Lynn gaped, wondering what just happened.

"Haha! Try again!" Stan joyfully yelled.

Lynn gritted her teeth and bought another ball and was about to throw it when a thought crossed her mind. Stan was a conman and swindled a lot of people, he probably done something to the Dunk Tank.

 _"_ _Psssh. Nice try."_ Lynn thought.

She looked around the Dunk Tank and noticed a tree with branch was close enough to the opening of the Dunk Tank, and she had an idea.

 _"_ _Meh, if Michael Jordon and Larry Bird can do it, why can't I? Even though it was a commercial and wasn't real, it's possible."_ She thought.

She aimed it at the tree and threw it. Stan looked up and let out a guffaw at it.

"Ha! Worst aim ever! You missed!"

"I never miss." Lynn said in a smug tone.

The ball hit the bottom of the branch and ricochets off it. The ball zoomed and nailed Stan in the back of the head and he ended up falling into the water. Everyone cheered and hoisted Lynn onto her shoulders while they chanted her name.

"Huh, I guess we underestimated her." Lincoln said in a stunned tone.

Stan got himself out of the water, and sat back on the seat, with a dazed look.

"Where am I?" Stan dazedly said.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper and Wendy were eating Corn Dogs that were shaped like question marks, and were oblivious to what happened with Lynn.

"How do they get them into this shape? It's unnatural." Lucas said.

"But Dipper, they're so… Delicious?" She said as she held the corn dog over her head and they laughed.

A drop of mustard dripped on her shirt and Wendy said," Aw, boo! I'll be right back." She said and left.

"I'll be right here! Dipper called and chuckled nervously," I love you." He whispered.

"Look at you two! Getting all romantic at the fair!" Mabel said as she, Lucy and Luna walked up to him.

"Yeah little bro, getting your game on." Luna said.

"Your close to spending eternity together." Lucy said.

Dipper ignored the last comment and said," Eh, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Ok, you're right, it is! Isn't it awesome? I just dove in! I asked and she said yes!"

"Dip, I was there, she said 'Yeah, I guess so.'" Luna pointed out.

"But still, I guess your guy's advice actually worked."

"Luke, please, we're girls, we know how girls work." Lucy said.

"She's right, when are you and Lincoln ever going to learn! We're always right about everything! Hey, do you smell a gallon of body spray?"

"Yeah, it's Robbie." Luna said.

Robbie was walking around and spotted the group and walked up to them.

"Hey, have any of you dorks seen Wendy around. Sup Luna." He said the last part with a smirk.

Mabel was the only one who noticed the small blush that Luna had and she said," Hey Rob."

"Who wants to know?" Dipper asked, slightly jealous.

Robbie took some of the cotton candy from Mabel and said," Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans. Thought she, Luna and if Tambry is around if they wanted to check 'em out." He said as he thrusts the jeans.

"Dude, those better not be shrinkable, or else things won't be so sunny down there." Luna said.

Robbie waved her off and said," Naw, won't happen, has to be a huge bucket of water or something. So do you know where Wendy is?"

"Yeah! You know, I think I saw her in the Bottomless Pit. You should really go jump in there."

"That seems fun, nothing but an endless fall to oblivion." Lucy commented.

The others gave her strange looks, except for Robbie, who looked impressed.

"I like her, is she another one your many sisters?" Robbie asked Luna.

"Yeah."

"Cool and maybe I will smart guy." Robbie said the last part to Dipper.

He then bumped him as he walked away.

"He can be such a jerk sometimes." Luna said as she shook her head.

"Oh my Gosh! You like him! Luna, I can definitely set you guys up!" Leia said as she jumped at the balls of her feet.

Dipper gave them a confused look and said," Seriously, I thought you were still getting over your breakup with Sam?"

Luna remembered how nervous she was when she gave Sam the letter and happy she was when Sam felt the same the same way. For her, Luna had came out Bisexual a couple of years ago and the family accepted her the way she was. Unfortunately, she and Sam had to break up, due to her moving out of state to New York because of a job offer for her dad.

Sam was Luna's first serious girlfriend since coming out and even though she seemed ok, her sisters and brothers would find her sorta depressed from time to time. But to Luna herself, Sam was going to be in a special place in her heart.

"I mean, he is sorta cute and he's pretty sick on the guitar, but, I don't think we'll work out." Luna said.

"Is it because he's into music that delves into the darkness?" Lucy asked.

"Is it because he pours gallons of Cologne on himself?" Mabel said.

"Is it because he's stuck up jerk?" Dipper said in a deadpanned manner.

"A little bit on the jerk part but… it turns out he likes this band that has voiced how they hate people who are gay, lesbian and bisexual in their music. So I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. What am I going to do?" Luna said with defeated sigh.

"Doesn't Wendy or any of her friends know?" Mabel asked.

"Huh... actually, Wendy and Tambry know, while the guys don't, I honestly don't know why it hasn't come up." Luna said with a nervous chuckle.

Lucas gave his sister a sympathetic look and said," Hey its ok Luna, you could just ask him and if he doesn't feel the same way, then move on because your Luna Loud. Also, Wendy told me how Tambry is Bisexual as well, if you don't know already know. Then there's a shot for you and her… wow, I think you guys are rubbing off on me." Dipper said.

"That you are bro! Also sis, everyone, including myself, will be there for you! Whatever happens, I will be… OH MY GOSH, A PIG!"

Mabel then took off to another side of the fair while bumping into people.

"We really need to dumb down her sugar intake." Luna said with the other two siblings nodding.

"If'n you can guess the critter's weight, you can take the critter home!" The booth person said.

Mabel was mesmerized at all the pigs until one that was sitting down caught her eye.

"Oink-oink!" 15 Poundy said.

"Gasp! He said 'Mabel'! Either that or 'doorbell'. Did you say 'Mabel' or 'doorbell'?"

"Oink-oink!"

Leia squealed in delight but her happiness was crushed when she heard someone say something to her.

"Oh look! Mabel found her real twin." Pacifica said and laughed with her friends as they walked away.

Leia narrowed her eyes and said," Pacifica! Sir, I must have that pig!"

"Ah, old 15-poundy! So, how much you guessin' he weighs?"

"Um, 15 pounds?"

"Are you some kind of witch? Well, here's your pig." The vendor said.

People who were nearby clapped for Mabel as the vendor gave Mabel the pig.

"And you'll be needin' these." He said as he gave her a fork and knife.

Mabel glared at him and he backed off with a shrug.

After Wendy got the stain off her shirt, she and Dipper walked to a booth and she spotted an interesting stuffed animal.

"Whoa, check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!"

"My uncle taught me the secret to these games. You aim for the carnie's head, and take the prize when he's unconscious."

"Ha! Nice!"

"One ball, please." Dipper said as he gives the carnie the money.

"You only get one chances."

Wendy gave Dipper thumbs up and he nodded.

"And a-one and a-two and a-three!"

Dipper threw it and missed the target. It then bounced back at them and nailed Wendy in the eye.

"AH! MY EYE!" Wendy yelped in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wendy! Are you okay?"

"Does it look swollen?" She said and showed him her black eye.

Dipper started to panic a little and said," Everything's gonna be fine! I'll-I'll go get some ice!"

Dipper ran to find some ice, meanwhile, Mabel was showing some of her siblings her new pig.

"I've decided to name him Waddles, because he's waddles!" She said and held him up.

"Aw! He's like totes cute Lei! Hey little guy." Leni said as she petted his head.

"Yeah, so, when are we going to eat him?" Lana said.

"Lana." Mabel said as she gave her sister an unimpressed look.

"Sis, I think you should give him back. There's no way we're keeping that thing in the house and I highly doubt mom and dad will let you keep him once we get back."

"But Lori! WE have to! Just look at him." Mabel said as she held Waddles up to her.

Lori was about to say something else when she looked at Waddles, he had cute face and it was slightly pudgy. He tilted his head a little and oinked a little. Lori gushed and hugged the pig.

"Fine, we'll keep the little thing." She said.

"Welcome to the family Waddles." Mabel said as she patted his head.

* * *

Later in the day, Lucas was lying down on ball toss game, looking dejected. After he got the ice, he found Robbie helping Wendy with her black eye. To make matters worse, he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. After that, he wandered around, looking dejected and miserable. His sisters and brothers had noticed and tried to cheer him up but it didn't work.

"Paging Dr. Waddles, we got a boy here with a broken heart. Haha! Come on, man. Leni worked on his suit and Luan would be proud of my jokes." Leia said.

"You know bro, you can't let this get this down, I mean, when I made the embarrassing video of myself and Christina refused to look and talk to me, I didn't let it get to me, I just moved on." Lincoln said, hoping it would lift his older brother's spirits up.

"Yeah bro, you're on the boulevard of broken love right now but soon you'll be happy after getting over this." Luna said.

Dipper sighed and said," Do you guys ever wish you could go back and undo just one mistake?"

"Plenty dude, but I just let it slide, nothing you can do."

"Same but I always have a plan when it comes to fixing mistakes." Lincoln said.

"Nope, I don't! I do everything right, all the time!" Leia said, not helping.

Lucas got up and went to sit on a bench and said," It all happened because Robbie got to her first before I did. And I would've gotten there sooner with the ice if it wasn't for… that guy!"

Dipper pointed at another direction and everyone looked to see Blendin.

"Hey, you! Toolbelt! You ruined my life!" Dipper said as he walked up to him.

"Huh?"

"Say, I saw you around the fair all day dude. But for some reason near us. Are you following us?" Luna suspiciously said.

"And why are you bald? What's that all about?" Mabel asked.

"Mabes, how does that make sense with this?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"AAAGH! My position has been COMPROMISED! Assuming stealth mode!" Blendin then pressed buttons on his watch and made his suit change into different backgrounds. "Color match! Initiating color match! Come on dang it!"

"Wow, that's cool." Lincoln said.

"That's amazing! Are you from the future or something?"

"Uh, NO! Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!"

Blendin threw a baby wipe at Leia's face.

She held it in her hands and said," This is a baby wipe."

Blendin gave out a defeated sigh and said," All right, you've cornered me. I'm… a time traveler."

"Whoa, you're a what?" Luna said, not believing what she was hearing.

"So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?"

"Like in the show 'Physician Who'?" Lincoln asked.

Blendin scoffed and said," Please, myself and the others who work for the Time Anomaly Unit aren't like him… shoot, I said too much! But yeah, that's kinda how it works."

Lucas was about to question further until he got an idea.

"Can I borrow it? I mean can we use your time machine just once?" Dipper asked.

"No! Out of the question! You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment." Blendin said as he took out a tape measure.

"Your kidding right?" Lincoln said.

"It looks like a tape measure." Dipper pointed out.

"You shut your time-mouth!"

Luna looked skeptical and said," Your joshing us dude, I've seen the movies, they have to be like a machine or a DeLorean or a Telephone box."

"Oh! You don't believe me?" Blendin said as he pulled the pulled tape measure and disappeared.

"Hey guys, I heard some whiny yelling over here and I thought I saw some guy do a disappearing act, what's going on?" Lynn asked as she walked up with a couple of prizes.

Before anyone could answer her, Blendin reappeared in old fashioned Renaissance clothing.

"Guess where I was… hey who's she?"

"Our sister Lynn. But you were telling the truth then." Lincoln said in awe.

"Yes, 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second." Blendin said as he disappeared again.

"So uh… what's going on?" Lynn asked.

"We just met a real time traveler!" Leia excitedly said.

Lynn had a raised eyebrow and said," Really?"

Blendin came back in his normal suit, but it was on fire.

"Ah! Aw, hell! Pat! Pat down!" He yelled as he patted the fire out.

"So, who are you?" Lynn asked.

"Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sneventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are supposed to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired…" He said and sat down.

"Sound like you've been worked to the bone dude." Luna sympathized.

"Yeah, even I know when to relax and take a break when playing sports." Lynn said.

"Yeah, you could use a break. And I think we can recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair."

Blendin got up and said," You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it!" He said and started to leave. "But I've got my eye on you! Eehh… ehhh."

He then got on a ride that was operated by Soos and took off his belt and started to ride on it. That got Dipper to steal the belt and went back to everyone else.

"Here it is you guys. Our ticket to any moment in history."

"Ah right, I want to see myself as a music legend in the future mates!" Luna said excitedly in her British accent.

"Psshh lame, how about when I become a world famous sports player." Lynn said.

"How about find out the future lottery numbers and get rich." Lincoln suggested.

"Let's go get two dodos and force them to make out!" Mabel said.

"No! We gotta be smart about this. Remember the rules from Going Back to the Future and Physician Who, serious problems if we affect anything big to the Time Stream. All I'm going to do is just don't miss the target and accidently hit Wendy in the eye and she won't got out with Robbie."

"I'm coming too! I wanna relive the greatest moment of my life: winning Waddles." Leia said and kissed Waddles.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you take him with you?" Lincoln said.

"True but I want the satisfaction of getting him again."

"Me too, I wanna relive how I managed to dunk Grunkle Stan." Lynn said with a devious look.

Luna had a skeptical look and said," I'm not so sure dudes, what if something bad happens?"

"No worries sis, everything will be fine. Also you can ask Robbie if he hates anyone who is homosexual. So you can make your decision." Lucas said.

"Wait, he hates people like that, where he is so I can beat the snot out of him. No one bad mouths my sister." Lynn seethed.

Lincoln rubbed his temples and said," No Lynn, he didn't and we don't know if he is homophobic."

"Oh."

"Alright everyone, here we go." Dipper said as he pulled the tape.

"High five anyone?" Lincoln said.

All five of them high fived and were then frozen in time along with everyone else. A second later, they disappeared and everything and everyone started to go in reverse until it went back to 12 o'clock.

The Loud kids reappeared at the same spot, except Lucas's hat was on fire.

"AH! Pat! Pat off!" He yelled as he patted it out.

"Hey Luke, you looked smokin there." Luan said as she walked by and giggled.

"Can we use that thing to slap her as many times as we want?" Lynn said and got unimpressed looks from everyone.

"If'n you can gue-"

Mabel got Waddles and said," 15 POUNDS!" She hugged Waddles and absentmindedly said," I'm not a witch but my sister Lucy is." As she walked away.

The booth guy brought out a torch lit it and said," Well, time to round up a mob."

Meanwhile, Lynn had already gotten to the Dunk Tank when Grunkle Stan had taunted everyone.

"Alright Lynn, let's see if you can dunk your Great Uncle." Stan taunted.

Lynn tossed the ball into the air for a second and threw it at the tree. Stan laughed again but was hit in the back of the head by the ball and fell in. Everyone cheered for Lynn again and hoisted her up on their shoulders. Stan got out of the water and onto the seat again and had a dazed look.

"Why do I have the weird feeling of Déjà Vu?"

With Luna, she was walking around and found Robbie sitting on a bench, tuning his guitar.

"Hey Robbie!" She called as she walked up to him.

Robbie looked up for second and said," Hey, Luna."

"You having trouble tuning that?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and said," Naw I got it."

Luna knew it was time to ask and thought up an idea.

"Just trying to help. So, quick question, how close are you and Tambry?"

Robbie stopped for a second and actually thought about it and said," I've known her and Wendy since the 6th Grade. Also, if your interested in her then go ahead, I'm not. Also Wendy told me something about her liking Lavender or something. By the way, where is Wendy, I need to show her my new tight jeans."

Luna looked confused for a second but got out of it and said," Wait, you knew she was Bi?"

"Uh yeah, the only ones who don't know are Lee and Nate, due them being dense. Heh, when Thompson found out he went into a room and-"

"HOLD IT! Too much information… so you are ok with people who are… like that?"

"Yeah, most people think I don't due to me listening to _'Bloody Main Street'_ but that's not the case." He said.

"Huh, wow, thanks. I'll see you around then and thanks again. Also, I think I saw Wendy nearby the Milk Bottle booth." Luna said, trying to sound casual.

Luna then walked away feeling relieved, on the inside she was cheering. Knowing she had a chance.

Meanwhile, Lucy had her own booth up and was in her 'Madame Lucy' persona. She was busy with a customer at the moment

"Hmm, your husband is alright and say he loves you." Lucy said.

The older woman wiped a tear from her eye and said," Oh tell him I love him too and I miss him."

"He said he knows and he also said-"

"There's the witch!"

Lucy and the older woman looked behind the woman to see a small angry mob with pitchforks and torches.

"Thanks for the tip kid." The pig booth man said.

"No problem, now you folks have a grand time." Gideon said as he winked at Lucy and ran off somewhere.

The mob started running towards Lucy, she screamed and ran away while the others chased her. She ran past Lincoln and Dipper as they planned out how Dipper would win the game without injuring Wendy.

"What was that about?" Lincoln asked.

"With Lucy, sometimes I don't know. So do you have any ideas on how this should go, wind speed and other things are a hazard. Considering we can't control it, we have to make due with it."

"Well, we can ask Lisa to make something to help you but that could take a while. Lana is a no, due to her doing something else at the moment. What if somehow I distracted Wendy and the booth guy while you hand Lynn the ball and she throws it while their distracted?"

Dipper tapped his chin in thought for a second and said," Good idea little brother, but other people will be around and the possibility of them calling us out are high… unless, I got an idea!"

Later Dipper was with Wendy at the Ball game again with the plan. He was judging the wind speed when Wendy interrupted him.

"Are you gonna go, man?" Wendy asked.

"And a-one and a-two and a-uh!" He said and purposely threw it straight up.

"Ah! Dude! You missed!" Wendy disappointedly said.

"Did I?"

The ball came back down, rolls down the tent, flies up, hits the windgage, rolls down a pipe that Lincoln was there to lift up, and flies at the dunk tank target. Grunkle Stan was holding an icepack to his head and saw the ball hit the target and nothing happened, he laughed triumphantly while the crowed groaned.

The ball then came back and flies between Dipper and Wendy, knocks down all the cans, and bounces off the back of the stand, and breaks through the top of the tent.

"Your stuffed creature of indeterminate species, miss." The Ball game carnie said as he handed Wendy the Duck-panda.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Wendy said as she squeezed it.

Lucas had a smug smile and then caught the ball with his hat.

"There you are, Wendy!" Robbie said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Robbie."

"So I was wondering if I… you a…"

"Look what Dipper got for me!" Wendy said as she showed him the stuffed animal.

"Pfft. Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid." He said and pulled his hood over his face and walked away defeated.

"What's his deal? Looks like I came to the fair with the right guy. My best friend."

Lucas eyes widened a little, he was a little disappointed that Wendy didn't say anything further, but he was surprised how she had called him her best friend.

"Y-you actually called me that?"

Wendy giggled and said," Yeah man, we hang out a lot and we have a good time. Also, there's no rule saying that I can't have best friend of the opposite gender."

"Wow… ok, that's cool. I'll be back in a moment, I need to do something." Dipper said and ran off.

Lincoln, Leia, Lynn and Luna waited for Dipper and then saw him with a huge smile.

"Guys! It worked! Wendy told me that I was her best friend! It's not I was hoping for but it's still good. Thanks Linc."

"No problem, bro." Lincoln said and they high-fived.

"Turns out Robbie is ok with people who are Homosexual, dudes! Yes!" Luna said.

"I felt the satisfaction of dunking Grunkle Stan again." Lynn smugly said.

"And I got to win Waddles again! Today is awesome!" Leia happily said.

Dipper then took out the tape measure and said," And it's all thanks to this."

"AAAAAAAHHH! A monotone scream said.

The five of them looked up to see Lucy running towards them. She then tripped on something, which then made her fall into Dipper, who accidently pulled the tape a long way. He then let go and they were enveloped in a light.

"Dang'it." Dipper said, before they disappeared.

* * *

A second later, they all reappeared in a dirt road and fell to the ground.

"Uh, where are we?" Lincoln said.

"The question is: when are we." Dipper said.

"Uh, what just happened?" Lucy said.

"Short story sis, Time Travel, it's a long story." Luna said.

"Wicked, can we go to Medieval Times? I want to see where Edwin lived and how he grew up in the Dark Ages." Lucy said with a small grin.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Lincoln said.

The sound of rumbling grew louder and everyone turned around to see a large cloud coming towards them, the cloud were actually Buffalo stampeding towards them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Lynn yelled.

They all screamed and ran away as fast as they can.

"Is it kind of odd I feel like singing 'Home on the Range'?" Luna said.

"Not the time Luna!" Her siblings yelled.

What they didn't notice, was they ran out of the forest and they soon fall off a cliff. They all screamed again until they fell through a roof of a covered wagon and landed on flour.

"Where are we? The 70's?" Mabel asked fearfully.

"From what I learned in history class and dad's Pioneer Boy books. I say we traveled to pioneer times." Dipper said.

"By, Trembley! Fertilla, it seems you've given birth to six more children!" The driver said to his wife.

"It appears I have. More little hands to render the tallow." His wife said.

"Tallow what, dude?" Luna said.

"Her mouth is filled with silver, mother!" One of the children said as he pointed to Mabel.

"And this one is dressed like a Prostitute." Another kid said as she pointed to Luna.

"Hey!" Luna indigently said.

"These are called braces." Leia clarified.

"Leia, we can't start messing with the past!" Lincoln said.

Mabel waved him off and said," Please, we messed the past today and everything is fine! Hey, check this out, a magic machine that let's you play games, make calls and text people!" Mabel said as she showed them their phone and handed it to one of them." Shoes that blink!"

Leia stomped on the floor and her shoes lit up.

"Ooooooh!" They said.

"It seems I brightened their day. Haha! High five!" Mabel said with a laugh and high-fived Fertilia. "Teach it to your friends!"

Luna groaned, grabbed Leia's phone, and took the Time Machine from Dipper.

"Let's go before we mess with the past more."

She pulled the tape and they disappeared. They reappeared again and saw a T-Rex in front of them. They all screamed and Lucy took the time machine and frantically pressed the buttons. They disappeared before the dinosaur could eat them.

They reappeared again and found themselves in a dystopian future. People were running away from something and a giant flying baby soon appeared and destroyed a building with his laser eyes and laughed evilly.

"This future looks wicked." Lucy said with a smile.

"It sure does." Mabel agreed.

Lincoln took the tape measure and said," We're not staying."

He pulled the tape and they soon found themselves back when they went fishing.

"Huh, well at least we're close. Let me have a shot." Lynn said as she took it and pulled the tape. When they disappeared, one of Lynn's sweatbands fell out of her pocket and landed on the ground.

They reappeared again and found themselves at the unveiling of the Wax Sculptures.

"Behold… me and others!" Past Stan said as he unveiled the sculptures.

"Let's try this again." Mabel said as she took the tape measure and they disappeared.

They reappeared again and found themselves in the middle of the snow the Mystery Shack behind them.

"Sheesh, it's chilly out here." Lincoln said.

"OW! This thing is getting hotter!" Mabel yelped as the thing started to glow.

"This looks bad!" Dipper yelled.

They all screamed as they disappear again. A light goes on in the shack and Ford Pines opened the door and looks around, and then closes the door when he saw nothing.

The siblings then reappear again and find themselves in darkness. And also cramped together.

"Huh, I like this." Lucy said.

"Where are we?" Lynn asked.

"Oh no, we must've traveled to the end of time!" Dipper said in horror.

Everyone, including Lucy, screamed in terror.

"Wait! Why does it smell so bad?" Lincoln said.

Luna found a door and opened it. They fell out and found themselves back at the fair.

"Great Scott! We're back in the present!" Lincoln happily said.

They then hear someone yelping in pain and saw Pacifica with a chicken that was pecking at her head. They all laughed and Mabel found Waddles and hugged him. The sound of small group was heard and Lucy hid inside the Porta-Potty.

"Have any of you seen a witch?" The leader of the mob asked.

"Yeah, she went on her broomstick and flew to Europe." Mabel said.

"Oh, well she's gone now, I guess it's over everyone."

The mob dropped their things and walked away. Lucy looked out and got out.

"Thanks sis." Lucy said with a grin.

"Don't mention it."

"YOU SIX!" Blendin yelled as he took the time machine.

The six of them yelped in fright and looked at an angry Blendin.

"Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?! I'm asking, I wasn't there with you. it was probably a lot, right?"

A second later, two men in futuristic clothing appeared next to him.

"Blendin Blandin." Dundgren said.

"AAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!" Blendin yelled in terror.

"That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and among other things!" Lolph said.

"You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." Dundgren said as he handcuffed Blendin and led him away.

"It was those kids! And their leader, Waddles!"

"That's a pig, Blendin."

"I'll you guys for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never MEET!" Blendin yelled.

"Well, we're still here." Dipper said.

"Heh, empty threats are lame." Lynn chuckled a little.

"But dudes, he said he was looking for Time Anomalies… I think they were us." Luna said.

"My mind hurts from this." Lucy said.

"Well, nothing a day at the fair couldn't fix." Lincoln said.

Waddles sniffed at something and saw Robbie with a candied apple. He got out of Mabel's grasp and ran at him. Robbie jumped and dropped the apple and Waddles ate it. Robbie then backs into a table and spills a bucket of hot water on himself and his pants started to shrink.

"My pants! They're shrinking! OW!" Robbie said as he fell to the ground.

Everyone saw this and laughed at his misfortune.

"Oh man, that's gotta hurt." Wendy said as she giggled.

"Yeah, good job Waddles." Dipper said as he patted the pig on the head.

* * *

In the far off future, Blendin was on trial with Agents surrounding him and Time Baby.

"You have broken the eternal laws of space time and also didn't get me an autograph from the sports legend Lynn Jr Loud and the great musician Luna Loud!" Time Baby said.

"I beg you mercy, Time Baby!" Blendin pleaded.

"You now must clean up all the anomalies!" Time Baby declared.

Blendin was sent to all the locations where the anomalies occurred and started to fix them.

* * *

 **I hope you can catch the references. Also I hoped you guys liked the changes, besides the obvious.**

 **Till next time.**


	13. TTTP Epilogue

**Idea came to me and I had to write it. I think I'll do something like for another chapter in the future.**

 **Also I would like to thank you all for over 100+ favs and follows for this story. I didn't think this would happen but thank you all for the support for this!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Time Traveler's Pig Epilogue**

It was right around night time when the Mystery Fair was coming to an end. Luna was getting ready behind a makeshift stage that Soos, Lana and a couple of worker Stan somehow gotten to help, which was probably bribery. A day before the fair started, Luna had convinced Stan to allow do a rock show by the end of the day and he had relented, after telling him she would do it for free and also gave him the idea of paying people to see it, even though they paid to get in the fair.

But knowing Stan, he had a way to fool people into giving him money.

"I still have a feeling that this was a bad idea." Stan mumbled.

"Why's that Grunkle Stan?" Lincoln asked.

"New age music doesn't have the same kick it had in my day. Ungrateful Dead, The Turning Stones, The What, The Weevils, before they became a bunch of free loading, loving hippies, and many others were great. All I hear is love songs and other junk." Stan grumbled.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, Luna _weevil_ probably have everyone _turning_ over _dead_." Luan said and laughed, while everyone groaned.

"Do you hear yourself talk?" Lisa asked.

"Yep." Luan proudly said.

"I think that was rhetorical sis." Lynn said.

"Grunkle Stan, I think I see someone motioning you on stage." Mabel said as she held Waddles.

"Why I agreed to have all 13 grandkids and then have a pig live me with I'll never know." Stan grumbled and walked up the stage.

"He didn't mean that, did he?" Leni asked.

Stan got onto the stage and cleared his throat and said.

"Well folks! The Mystery Shack's Mystery Fair is ending soon… or is it?" He said mysteriously and everyone actually wondered about that.

"But enough that, my grandniece, Luna is going to sing for the ending. Also, to all you teenagers out there. If I see any of you even look at her in a way. I will break you in many ways!" Stan threatened.

Every boy in the audience blanched or coward in fear when they heard that. While the Loud's were surprised by what Stan said but were thankful.

"Now, onto the music. Enjoy!" Stan said and walked down.

The curtain moved and Luna was in front with her guitar while Thompson was on drums in the back.

"Huh, I didn't know Thompson played drums." Bobby said.

"Yeah cuz, he's awesome. Hope he doesn't blow it." Nate joked.

"Maybe he'll blow chunks." Lee joked and Nate punched him on the shoulder while he chuckled.

"What up Gravity Falls! I'm Luna loud and on the drums is Brian Thompson!" Luna said.

"I always thought Thompson was his first name?" Dipper said.

Wendy shrugged and said," It's not, we just call him by that name."

"For those of you who may know my siblings and myself are new to these grounds. What I have in mind is for you dudes to know who and what we are back in home town of Royal Woods, Michigan. A little song that I made myself. Go ahead and tag along if you want. Ready Thompson?"

"Ready!"

"Alright! 1…2…3!"

Luna and Thompson started to play and everyone cheered.

 _Cramped inside this tiny space_

 _May sound bad but it ain't no case_

 _In the Loud House_

 _Loud House_

 _Duck and dodge and push and shove_

 _That's the way we all show our love_

 _In the Loud House_

 _Loud House_

 _Yeah in the Loud House_

 _We've got laundry piles stacked up high_

 _Hand-me-downs that make me cry_

 _Stand in line to take a pee_

 _Never any damn privacy_

"Woo! Sing it Luna!" Luan praised.

"Way to rock it Loud!" Wendy cheered.

 _Chaos with 13 kids_

 _That's the way it always is_

 _In the Loud House_

 _Loud_

"I thought there were only 12 of them?" Nate said.

"The youngest is their sister Lily, she couldn't come." Bobby said.

Nate blinked and said," Sheesh, what kind of pain and stress did their mom go through?"

 _Always crowded in the halls_

 _Noise at highest decibels_

 _In the Loud House_

 _Loud House_

 _Yeah in the Loud House_

 _We've got no more jam left in the jar_

 _We don't know what seconds are_

 _Vying for a place to sit_

 _Last one in just won't fit_

 _Chaos with 13 kids_

 _That's the way it always is_

 _In the Loud House_

"One more time, everyone! Let's rock, c'mon!" Luna yelled as she shredded.

 _Cramped inside this tiny space_

 _May sound bad but ain't the case_

 _In the Loud House_

 _Loud House_

 _Yeah in the Loud House_

 _We've got laundry piles stacked up high_

 _Hand-me-downs that make me cry_

 _Stand in line to take a pee_

 _Never any damn privacy_

 _Chaos with 13 kids_

 _What's his is hers and hers is his_

 _That's the way it always is_

 _In the Loud House_

As soon as Luna was done, everyone cheered and Luna held her hands high in the air with two peace signs.

"Good night Gravity Falls!"

* * *

 **Real names of the parody bands: Grateful Dead, The Rolling Stones, The Who, and The Beatles**

 **I hope you all liked it and some of the added words.**


	14. Fight Fighters

**I'm not going to say that much.**

 **I own none of this.**

* * *

 **Fight Fighters**

Soos opened the door to an arcade, with Mabel, Lincoln and some of the Loud family by his side. Earlier, Lincoln had asked Soos about there being any Arcades in Gravity Falls. He would've tried to find it himself but he hadn't explored the town that much, which was due to working at the Shack and hanging out with his siblings and hanging out with Ronnie Anne. When Soos found out, he took it upon himself to show everyone where to play games and some other stuff in Gravity Falls that they had yet to find.

"This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me out to cross the street. When my house was haunted, I learned to eat ghosts. And this thing taught me how to dance." Soos said as he led them around.

Old Man McGucket was happily dancing on the dancing machine, but didn't realize it was out of order.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! I've been jiggin' here for seven days straight!" He happily said.

Leia noticed the plug for the Dance Machine was unplugged.

"Uh, Soos?"

"Let him have this." Soos said.

Leni, who wasn't into Video Games but wanted to check the place out anyway, found a game that was called _'Insert Token!'_

"Like, this seems interesting."

She inserted a token.

"Congraduluations! You win!" The Game voice said.

Leni squealed and clapped. She then inserted another an she won again.

"Leia! Come here, I won!"

Mabel came over and looked at the game.

"Hmm, this game seems trustworthy. Let me try."

Mabel then inserted a token, and got the same results. The both of them jumped for joy. Stan was standing nearby and saw what had happened.

He took out a notebook, pen, wrote something on it and said to himself," Not to self: Get or steal a machine like that for the Shack."

Meanwhile, Dipper, Wendy were playing a fighting game called 'Fight Fighters, while Lincoln stood to the side, watching and waiting to see who would win. After a minute, Lucas came out as victories and high-fived his brother.

After what had happened at the fair, Dipper and Wendy hung out more, even though they weren't dating, Lucas liked it anyway. Even though Robbie always gave him the stink eye when he saw him, he had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah! Winner!" Dipper cheered.

"Great job, bro!" Lincoln said.

"WINNERS DON'T LOSE!" The character, Rumble McSkirmish said in the game.

"What? You cheated." Wendy said.

"YOU TAKE THAT BAAACK! Dipper said, imitating Rumble and the three of them laughed.

" _Round Two!_ " The Game announcer said.

"I'm gonna punch the ref." Wendy said.

"Fight!" The Announcer said.

"Let's gang up on him." Dipper said.

They both control the characters to punch the ref without hitting each other. Robbie was nearby, and was putting up a flyer.

"Wendy! What's up? Yeah, just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm playing lead guitar. No biggie." Robbie said.

"Are you wearing mascara?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Uh, it's eye-paint for men." Robbie said, slightly offened.

"He's right, bro. I mean, a lot of guys in bands wear makeup, like SMOOCH." Lincoln said, even though he didn't like defending Robbie.

"What he said. Also, SMOOCH is not my style, and Luna did tell me about how she helped you and Wendy's cousin. First concerts are essential."

"Your right. By the way, Dipper was just showing me this great game."

"Ha, yeah, sweet, sweet. Hey, how about you sit this one out, okay champ?" Robbie said the last part to Dipper.

"But we just started this round." Lucas said.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Relax man, I'm just trying to spend some time with a friend. Alright?" Robbie said, and slightly glared at him.

"It'll just be one round." Wendy said to Dipper.

"C'mon bro, let's go find another game." Lincoln suggested.

The both of them walked off, and Robbie sent another glare at the two, which Wendy didn't notice.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Robbie asked.

"Sound cool, but I'm going to be busy for the next two days, going camping with my dad and my brothers. Maybe later."

"Oh… alright."

The next day, the girls off doing something, while Stan, Dipper, Lincoln and Soos were playing poker.

"And… King me!" Lincoln said and cheered.

The others groaned.

"Sheesh kid, how are you this good?" Stan grumbled.

"Lynn Sr. wasn't just good at puzzles, he was a mean card player." Lincoln smugly said.

"Heh, your mom married a good guy." Stan said.

A second later, an electric guitar started playing outside the shack. And then a knock at the door.

"Dude, I think I'm picking up a radio station inside my head." Soos said.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow and said," Has Lisa been around you lately?"

Soos seemed to be in thought for a second, but a voice outside interrupted him.

"Wendy! You there?" Robbie's voice yelled.

"Ugh, sounds like Robbie." Dipper groaned.

"Strange we didn't smell his cologne." Lincoln quipped and Lucas chuckled.

"Isn't he that jerky twerp I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?" Stan asked.

"He called me 'Big Dude' once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but it kinda hurt." Soos said, kinda hurt.

"Should we sic Waddles on him like last time?" Lincoln suggested.

Lucas get's up and said," I'll handle it."

Lincoln got up with a shrug and said," I'll come with.

"Ooooh!" Stan and Soos said.

"Ha, ha, conflict!" Stan happily said.

Outside, Robbie was singing and or shouting.

"Wendy! Wendy, Wendy! Wendy! C'mon, out! C'mon down!"

"You realize she's not here, right?" Dipper said.

Robbie scoffed and said," Yes!... What?"

"She's out camping with her family today. And if you listened to her for once you'd know that." Lucas whispered the last part.

"And be less of a jerk." Lincoln whispered as well.

"What was that?!" Robbie asked, getting angry.

"I- we just said she's not here." Dipper said.

"No, no, no! You want to get into it, huh? Let's get it, kid! Your sister's aren't here to protect you now. You think I don't know what's been going on, huh? It's obvious you've got a thing for my girlfriend, don't you? Don't you?!"

"What? No! C'mon, man!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just DYING to ask out a 12-your old kid who wears the exact same shorts," He said sarcastically. "Hey here's an idea: Why don't I call her right now and see if she wants to go out on a date with you?" He said as he took out his phone and called Wendy.

"That's taking it a bit too far." Lincoln said.

"Butt out of this, snow-head." Robbie said with narrowed eyes and Lincoln glared at him.

Lucas tried to defuse the situation and said," "Hey! Look! Don't! You don't have to-!"

"Oh! Don't! Please, man!" Robbie mimicked Dipper." What're you and your little brother gonna do, huh? What, huh?"

"Hello?" Wendy said on the phone.

Lucas then smacked the phone out of Robbie's hand and it broke on the ground. Lincoln stomped on Robbie's foot and yelped in pain.

"My, phone! And my foot!" Robbie cried.

"Uh… sorry, man." Lincoln said, starting to sweat nervously.

"Yeah, I-I'll buy you a new one!" Dipper suggested.

Robbie became even more mad and said," Oh no, you twerps are not getting off this easy!"

He grabbed them by their shirt collars, ready to hit them. Stan then poked his head out of a window and said.

"Hey! I know a fight when I see one! Stay right there!" He said and closed the window.

Robbie then threw the two brothers down to the ground, pointed at them and said," You two. Me. Circle Park. 3 o'clock. We finish this." He said and walked away.

Stan then arrived with a bucket of popcorn and said," Aw, he's gone! I was just gonna call the boys over to place a few bits! (Chews on some popcorn): The smart's money's on Skinny Jeans.

Later, the boys were back in the living room with Soos and Stan. Lincoln and Dipper were both pacing back and forth.

"Oh man! What the heck are we going to do!?" Lincoln nervously said.

"What were we thinking?! Linc and I can't fight! Sure we've been in loads with or mainly against the girls, but nothing like this! Look at these noodle arms!" Dipper said and waved his arms.

"I'm more of a peaceful resolution person, even though the Sister Fight Protocol is still bogus." Lincoln said.

"I agree with you on that." Dipper said, having bad memories over that incident.

"Just bonk him over the head! It's nature's snooze button!" Stan suggested.

"There is a chance he'll just forget about it. Maybe it'll blow over." Lincoln suggested.

"Man, where is Lynn when you need her, or Luna." Dipper said.

"Forget' em, you two need to man up and take care of this yourself, you can't rely on your sisters to bail you out all the time." Stan said.

"He's right dudes. But I suggest proceeding with caution. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turns them into like, killing machines." Soos said.

"Believe us Soos, we know, we live with 5 teenage girls." Dipper stated.

"Trust me, teenage boys are different. "

"Really?" Lincoln said in small voice.

"Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got into a fight with a teen once. They guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something. I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it."

Both brothers back up to a corner with fearful expression.

"We can't stay here! What if Robbie comes back?! We gotta hide!"

"Or head back to Royal Woods!" Lincoln said.

"Look, kids. You got yourself a choice here. You can either face him like a man, or you can hide indoor like wimps. What'll it be?" Stan said.

The both of them ponder over their Great Uncles words. Later, they were back at the arcade. Soos was playing a game while the boys hid under it.

"Wimp it is." Soos said.

"C'mon Soos, Robbie's twice our size. I mean, Linc and I can gang up on him due to it being 2 on 1 but that won't last long." Dipper said.

"Sheesh, what does Luna see in him?" Lincoln said.

"Don't know, besides being musicians and their love of music. There's gotta be something else." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Besides, we just need to hide here until 3 o'clock passes. No biggie." Lincoln looked at his watch that read '11:30'. "We're doomed."

"Relax, you guys. Just try not to think about Robbie." Soos suggested.

The boys nodded, they got out from under game and shrieked in terror. Dozen's of Robbie's posters for his band were everywhere. And it didn't help with the fact the slogan was: "You're Dead!"

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel, Leni and Lori were watching TV.

"Giirrl, why you 'ackin so cray-cray?" The host of the show said and the crowd cheered.

"Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray? Will be back in a moment." The TV announcer said.

"This show is so good, it's cray-cray." Leia said and laughed along with her sisters.

"Like, this show is good, it helped me with my fears of some bad fashion." Leni said.

Stan walked into the room and said," Fears are for chumps. That's why I don't have any."

He tried to reach an item on a shelf but couldn't get it.

"You want us to help, Grunkle Stan?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, we can go get you a ladder." Mabel said.

"We don't have one." Stan said.

Lori had a raised eyebrow and said," Then how do Soos and Lana get on the roof when they go and make repairs?"

"They go up to the stairs that lead to the deck." Stan simply said.

"But, like, why don't you have a ladder Grunkle Stan?" Leni asked.

"You know, studies show that keeping a ladder in the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why I own ten guns, in case some maniac tries to sneak in with a ladder."

Leni gasped in fright and said," Is that true?"

Leia had a suspicious look and said," Grunkle Stan, why are you ackin' so cray-cray?"

Stan got nervous and said," YOU'RE the ones ackin' cray-cray! I gotta go now." He said and left the room.

All three girls had a look of suspicion, sure they knew their Great Uncle can be nervous about a number of thing, mainly when it's something illegal. But, he seemed sorta more off than usual.

"Why would Grunkle Stan, like, hate ladders?" Leni asked.

Leia hummed and then gasped," He has a secret fear of heights! We'll have to test him to be sure."

"But we have to be subtle, not to let him know we're testing him." Lori said.

Lisa poked her head into the room and said," Did I hear someone wanted to be tested on? I've been needing a subject for my experimental Mosquito repellent. Slight chance of swelling and or bad bowel movement."

"No." All three sisters said.

Back at the Arcade, the boys were playing Fight Fighters.

"Man, I know the right way is to try to talk to Robbie diplomatically, but he probably won't listen." Lincoln said.

"Well little bro, we are the 'Bro's with Plan', we'll think of something." Lucas said reassuringly.

"We probably need to work on the name though."

"K.O! Continue?" The announcer said.

"A WINNER NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!" Rumble exclaimed.

Dipper sighed and said," That's easy for you to say, you have more than one life. Ugh, I wish one these guys would fight Robbie for us."

"If only bro, if only." Lincoln sighed dejectedly.

Dipper started to insert another quarter but dropped it. It rolled on the floor and stopped at the side. Dipper went to pick it up but saw something written on the machine. Lincoln went to look as well and saw it too.

"To unleash ultimate power." They both said.

"Could be a sick power up." Lincoln said.

"Your right, let's try it."

Lucas did as the instructions said. And when he did the last one, the machine shut off.

"Well that's a bummer." Lincoln said.

Lucas shrugged and said, "Guess it didn't work."

The screen then flared back to life.

"SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!" The announcer said.

Both boys looked at each other shrugged and said," Rumble McSkirmish?"

The both of them backed up a little as a bright light came and Rumble himself jumped out outside of the game, and he did a kick.

"Whoa… awesome." Lincoln gaped.

"You're real?" Dipper said shocked.

"HIGH FIVE!" The three of them said.

The boys jumped back in pain when their palms connected with Rumbles.

"Ow! Your pixels are really sharp!" Dipper said.

"GREETINGS CHILD-BOYS! I AM RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH, FROM THE U.S.A! PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! KICK! He said as he kicked Dipper.

"This is the coolest thing ever." Lincoln said in awe.

Rumble saw a change machine and proceeded to smash it while yelling," CHANGE MACHINE! CHANGE ME INOT A POWERFUL WOLF! HWAAAAH!"

Lucas looked at Lincoln excitedly and said," Linc, with Rumble around, Robbie will be so scared, we don't have to fight him. We have the world's greatest fighter to be our bodyguard!"

Lincoln had unconvinced look and said," I don't know bro, you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's either, him or facing Robbie on our own. Or also the girls, but they might make this worse."

Lincoln thought about for a second and then said," Your right. This is going to be epic!"

"Man I just wish Soos was here to see this. Where is he anyway?" Dipper said.

A man walks up to a game called NORT, but screams and runs away. It turned out Soos was literally inside the game.

"Help, I'm trapped in the game! It was cool in theory but in practice it was really boring." Soos said freaked out.

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel, Lori and Leni were getting ready to do their plan.

"Let's see, we have the plan, and also a back-up. Leni, don't give it away to Grunkle Stan." Lori said.

"Got it."

"Alright, Operation: Get Stan Over His Fear of Heights, is a go! Plus, it's not over complicated like Luke and Linc's plans." Leia said and the three of them laughed.

The three of them go over to where Grunkle Stan was sleeping.

"Happy Great Uncles Day!" They said.

Stan woke up and Leni handed him a present. Both Lori and Leia were confused by the size, but had to go along with it.

"Huh? Is it Great Uncle's Day?" Stan asked confused.

"Ha, Ha, yea of course. It's not a day we made up."

Leni had a confused look and said," But was-"

Lori covered her mouth, smiled and said," Open your present Grunkle Stan!"

Stan opened the box and pulled out a pair of high heels.

"You shouldn't have. Seriously, wha- what?" Stan said confused.

"What happened to the step-ladder?" Lori whispered.

"I thought high-heels would work better. Plus, it goes with the rooms color." Leni whispered back.

"What's wrong? Are you saying these heels are TOO high? Do they make you uncomfortable? Hmm?" Mabel said, improvising.

"Maybe."

"Grunkle Stan, admit it. We know you have a fear of heights. It's literally nothing to be ashamed of." Lori said.

"What? That's why you bought me these? You shoulde be ashamed of yourselves! And on Great Uncle's Day no less. But no, I don't have a 'fear of heights'." Stan denied.

"Plan B, sis." Mabel said.

Lori did something on her phone and showed it to Grunkle Stan. A video of someone in Skydiving gear was on.

"What's up Metube! This is LiePieLie, and I'm skydiving while eating a sandwich. Wahoo!" He yelled and jumped out into the sky. With funky music in the background.

Stan yelped in terror and back up, he ended up tripping on the dinosaur skull and lied on his back. The girls looked at him in concern and Stan sighed.

"So I have a fear of heights. Is that really so cray-cray?"

In the kitchen, the boys were looking in the fridge for something that Rumble can eat.

"Nothing here that would constitute as a power up, not even cherries." Lincoln said.

"I highly doubt you would want kale, quinoa or Mabel's toxic drink. How about… half a taco?" Lucas suggested.

"Place it, on the floor." Rumble instructed.

The boys shrugged and Dipper placed the taco on the floor. Rumble looked at it and it disappeared and reappeared in a power up menu. He selected it and it disappeared again.

"Man, seeing video game stuff happen in real life is so much cooler in real life." Lincoln said impressed.

"Now I must defeat the world's greatest fight-fighters. Take me to the Soviet Union!" Rumble proclaimed.

"That's a tough one. For a number of reasons that would be hard to explain. But we do know a fighter here in Gravity Falls." Lincoln said.

"Maximum Power?" Rumble asked.

Dipper gave him one of Robbie's band posters and said," His name is Robbie V. and he kinda like our or my arch enemy."

"Did he kill your father?" Rumble asked.

"Well he's trying to date this girl I like and he posts a really annoying amount of status updates."

"And also a large amount of cologne and likes music." Lincoln added.

Rumble crumples the poster and said," And then he killed your boy's father!"

Lincoln groaned and said," No, he's fine. But… have you ever dealt with bullies?"

Rumble growled and said," I have, before I met my sensei. I was weak, but after meeting him, I KICKED THEM ALL WITH FURY! HYAAA!" He said and did a spin kick.

"Well, Robbie's one, and we're were hoping you could, y'know, scare him off for us so we don't have to fight the guy." Dipper said.

"Hahaha! Your question makes my shoulder bounce! Fire Ball! Uppercut! Downer-cut! Bowl of PUNCH!"

As he did those, he shot a fireball and blew out the window, broke part of the ceiling and drank a bowl of punch and smashed it.

"So you'll protect us from Robbie then?" Lincoln hopefully asked.

"Challege accepted! This bully will feel the wrath of Rumble McSkirmish! Press start!"

A start button appeared, the boys nodded and both pressed it. The sound of someone coming was then heard.

"Uh-oh, someone's coming. We may have to hide." Lincoln said.

Rumble would've, but instead he did a kick towards the window and went outside. The boys shrugged and climbed outside. Lynn walked inside with a can of Soda, she looked around and scratched her head.

"Huh? Guess Lisa did another experiment." She said.

Stan then walked inside and then surveyed the scene. He looked at Lynn with a annoyed look.

"You're cleaning and fixing this place up, sports sporty." He said, thinking she did it.

Lynn huffed in annoyance.

The boys were now walking down Main Street with Rumble to fight Robbie.

"Tell me my opponent's special moves." Rumble said.

"Not a problem. When Robbie sees you, he's gonna wet his pants and run away." Lincoln confidently said.

"You know, that was good thinking on the bully part, who knows what craziness would happen if we lied to him." Dipper whispered praised.

"Well I have a way with words and know how to come up with stuff. Learned it from you." Lincoln said and they fist bumped.

Lincoln always looked up to his older brother, even though they were one year apart, he still learned a lot from him. Luke even helped him navigate around his sisters, and create the plans to do so.

"His wet pants, bullying ways and cowardly running will be no match FOR THIS!" Rumble proclaimed and picked up a metal pipe and whipped it around.

"Huh? Where'd you get that?" Lincoln asked.

"I punched an oil drum!"

"Trust us, you won't need that. Just give him a good scare."

"Yes… WITH THIS!" Rumble said and picked up a Katana and swung it around.

"This street has really dangerous litter." Lucas said.

"Yeah, who leaves a Samurai Sword in the middle of the street?" Lincoln said.

Later back at the Shack, Stan was drinking soda in the living room. Two people were started appear behind him.

"HEY GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel and Leni shouted as they jumped behind Stan.

Stan spits out his soda in surprise and wiped off his face. The both of them had innocent looks as they walked in front of him.

"How would you like to go for a ride and then walk nowhere in particular while wearing a blindfold?" Leia asked.

Stan shrugged and said," Eh, beats just sittin' around here being old." He gets up and then pauses. "Wait a minute… you're not planning on taking me somewhere super high up, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

The both of them gasped in fake shock.

"Grunkle Stan! We would never. Scout's honor!" Mabel said as she and Leni put on Scout's Honor sweaters.

"Also, I would never lie to you Grunkle Stan." Leni said.

"Alright, let's go." Stan said and walked away, no thinking much of it.

Both girls turned around to reveal their sweaters had crossed fingers on it.

"That was so hard, Mabes. I rarely lie like that." Leni said.

"If it helps Grunkle Stan, then it's worth it." Mabel reasoned.

Leni nodded with a smile at the reasoning, and the honk of a car was heard, and both girls ran but fixed their hair to hide the sign. And they waited outside to wait for Grunkle Stan with Lori in the van.

At Circle Park, Robbie was sitting on a bench, waiting. The clock tower rung three times to signal it was 3'o clock and he then sees Dipper and Lincoln. And then approached them.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up! I thought you chickened out. You ready to settle this like men?"

"Look dude, I don't think you want to fight Linc and I. Let's just call this thing off before someone gets hurt." Dipper said.

"Your both scared, huh? Is that it?" Robbie said with a smirk.

Lincoln shrugged with chilled look and said," Okay then, dude. You brought this upon yourself." He then snaps his fingers.

Rumble came out of the tree line and assumes a fighting pose.

"Who's your friend? And why is he… blury?"

"This happens to be the greatest warrior that ever lived!" Dipper smugly said.

Robbie looked amused and said," You, right! Hey Eye Patch, what did these kids promise you? More tape for your forearms?" He said and laughed.

Rumble pointed at him and said, "HOW CAN YOU LAUGH, WHEN YOU KILLED THESE BOY'S FATHER?!"

"Wait, what?" Robbie asked in confusion.

"Uh, Rumble, he didn't, remember." Lincoln pointed out.

"Right, sorry." Rumble said.

"We're giving you one last chance, back down."

"Or this guy's gonna go nuts." Lincoln finished.

"How 'bout YOU both back down, kid?"

Dipper and Lincoln shrugged with Lucas saying," You asked for it. Rumble? Go!"

Robbie laughed but then dodged when Rumble tried to punch him.

"What the?"

He tried to run away but Rumble picked him up.

"Whoa! Hey! What's happening?" Robbie asked, starting to nervous.

Dipper looked on in satisfaction and said, "Well, we didn't want to do this, man, but you gave us no choice. Maybe now, if you-

"HA HA!" Rumble said and slammed Robbie to the ground, and he coughed up some dirt.

Lincoln eyes widened and said, "Rumble! Wait! I think Robbie had enough-"

"RUMBLE… THROW!" Rumble said as he tossed Robbie into the air.

Lucas started to panic and said," STOP! WE SAID STOP!"

Robbie landed on some bars.

"Hey! What the? THAT GUY'S CRAZY!" Robbie yelled in fear.

"FIREBALL!" Rumble yelled and threw a Fireball at Robbie, who ran off before he got hit.

"Hold on a minute! You were supposed to scare him a bit! Not try to kill him!" Lincoln yelled.

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE MAN WHO BULLIED YOU TWO IS DESTROYED!"

Rumble punched one of Robbie's band posters and runs after Robbie, after he punched an electric pole.

"Oh man, this is out of control!" Lincoln yelled as they ran off after him.

They arrived at a place called 'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated'.

"It makes sense going here first, no video game character can resist ladders and barrels." Lincoln said.

Robbie runs out of the building threw a window, and starts down the fire escape. Rumble breaks through the wall while holding a barrel. He then throws it while Robbie dodges it, and it almost hits the brothers.

"Rumble, stop! It's getting out of hand!" Lincoln yelled.

"Sheesh, our plans sometimes tanks or gets out of hand, I believe this takes the cake." Dipper said.

Rumble continues throwing barrels at Robbie, while jumps and dodges like the Donkey Kong video game.

"Rumble, wait!" Dipper yelled as they chased them.

"I got an idea! Snake Formation. Remember what I told you what the gang and I back home thought of." Lincoln said.

Lucas was in front, while Lincoln was behind him, and they ran as fast as they can. But they had to stop to take a breather.

"It worked, but I think… I might pass out soon." Lucas said, panting.

Soos then pulls up in his pick-up truck, with some Video Game parts attached to him.

"Soos, where've you been?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh… long story dudes. Man, did you two see the video game guy tearing up everything? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, sorta our fault. We brought him to life to be our bodyguard. But now we have to stop him from killing Robbie." Dipper said.

"You need an amiable sidekick with a pickup truck?"

Dipper smirked and said," Linc's the sidekick and yes."

Lincoln rolled his eyes while Soos chuckled. The both of them got into the car and Soos drove off.

At the water tower, the sisters were with Stan, who was wearing a blindfold.

"Take off your blindfold… now!" Mabel said.

Stan removed his blindfold and sees the great height he was at. He had a freaked out look and said," Yeah, that's pretty much what I was expecting."

"We would've tried something easy. But, I read in an article that you, literally have to face your fears head on and to the max." Lori said.

"And look, the view is very pretty." Leni said.

"And your doing better than we thought! Now, let go of the handrail." Leia said.

Stan had a death grip on the railing and said in a high-pitched voice, "Nope."

Leia smelled the air and said, "Hey, do you guys smell anger and hormomes?"

Robbie runs up the water tower and hides up there.

"Finally! I'm safe!"

"Robbie, what's going on?" Lori asked.

"SSSSSHH! Keep it down! He'll find us!"

"CHALLENGER SIGHTED!" Rumble said.

Robbie screamed while the sisters looked down.

"Who's he… say, he's kinda cute." Leni said.

"Why is he all… pixely?" Leia said.

Soos's truck pulled and the brother got out.

"Time to save the day, dudes." Soos told them.

"YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!"

Rumble kicked the water tower, making it lean. The girls held each other and screamed.

"Are we like, safe?" Leni asked.

"Of course not! This things is on stilts! High, high up!" Stan yelled, freaked out.

Rumble punched the tower a couple of times, and Robbie then fell of the water tower and was then caught by Rumble.

"FINISH HIM!" The Game announcer said.

'No, no, no, don't! Don't finish me!"

Rumble made a fireball, but it disappeared when a coin hit his head. Rumble looked over to see Lincoln and Dipper.

"Rumble! You have to stop, you took this way overboard." Dipper said.

"Yeah, we just wanted you to scare Robbie, not maim him. He may be a bully but he deserves to live. And if you say no, then let Luke and I take his place, to fight, not to die." Lincoln said.

"What he said," Dipper said.

Rumble hangs Robbie from a tree by his hood. He then seemed to ponder what they said for a moment.

"Hmm. Your words are wise like my sensei! So I must honor your word, and not destroy him! And I will not fight you both. Due to both of you having NOODLE ARMS!" Rumble said.

"That's awesome! Thanks for helping us." Dipper said.

Rumble nodded and an 'End' button appeared. The boys were about to press it but stopped.

"Before we press this, can we see your Ultimate Combo, I've never seen it." Lincoln said and took out his phone.

"Very well!" Rumble then powered up and did a series of punches while yelling," SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX… COMBO!"

The end of it showed a mushroom cloud like fist appearing and hitting the ground. Lincoln and Dipper covered themselves as debris rained down on them. The water tower rocked again and the faint screaming was heard.

"Clyde is going to love this! Thanks Rumble!" Lincoln said.

The both of them pressed the end button, and Rumble disappeared, after he gave them thumbs up.

"Man, that was crazy." Lincoln said.

"But awesome, dudes." Soos said.

Back at the water tower, the girls and Stan were clinging onto the railing.

"We're sorry Grunkle Stan! We thought we could help!" Lori said.

"But, we were wrong! So wrong!" Mabel said.

"My life is flashing before me." Leni said in a small voice.

"I-I survived! I survived and I feel great! Wait, let me do a cocky dance just to be sure." Stan said happily and did the dance. "HAHA! DEAL WITH IT WORLD! STAN PINES HAS CURED HIS FEAR OF HEIGHTS!"

He then started down the latter but stopped when the girls weren't moving.

"You kids, comin'?"

"Uh-uh." They said.

"What the matter, YOU three got a fear of heights, now? Haha… uh-oh."

Robbie managed to unhook himself and look at the boys.

"What? who-who-who was that guy? Why is it that whenever you are some of your family are around, there's always ghosts or monsters, or whatever?!"

"We don't know, man." Dipper said.

"That guy almost broke my neck! You know how mad I am right now?!" Robbie angrily said.

"So I guess you and us have to fight now, huh? Go ahead, man." Dipper said.

"Yeah, we might as well face the music." Lincoln said.

Robbie raised his fist and said, "Oh, man! I am so gonna enjoy this… aren't you gonna run?"

"Nope." They both said.

"… Are you sure?"

Both brothers nod.

Robbie paused, scoffed and said," It's not even worth it. I play lead guitar so I gotta save my hands."

Wendy then walks up to them.

"Hey guys! I heard some crazy screaming back here."

"Wendy?" The three said.

"You're back!" Dipper said.

"Yeah, man. Whoa! What the heck happened here? Freak tornado or something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." They said.

"And why are your faces all jacked up? You guys weren't fighting each other, were you? I hate it when guys fight. And also, I can tell the sisters will be on the warpath if they find out."

Dipper and Lincoln looked at each other, they had a couple of scrapes and tears from what had happened earlier.

"No! Fighting?"

"Why would we be fighting? Never!"

"Yeah, we fell over after trying to break up a fight between some other guys." Lincoln said.

"Cool! It really makes me happy to see a couple of my friends hanging out and helping. Also Robbie, we'll go on that date later, I have some unpacking to do." She said and left, after patting Dipper and Lincoln's head and fist-bumping Robbie.

"Well, that went well." Lincoln said.

"Look Robbie, if we're stay at each other's throats, we're both gonna lose Wendy. Lincoln get's a pass from this, due to him dating Ronnie Anne and it's just between you and me. So, we need to make a Cold War Pact."

"Okay. What's that?"

"We need to learn to hate each other, in silence."

"You mean like, what girls do?"

"Yeah, exactly! I should know, I live with 11 of them."

"Also incase Wendy doesn't work out, there is someone else who's interested in you." Lincoln said.

Robbie became intrigued and said," Really, who?"

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself."

Robbie then went into thought on what he said.

Sometime later at the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Robbie and Wendy were hanging out at the cash register, while Lincoln was sweeping the floor nearby.

"So, then I told Thompson, "Hey, save some for the rest of us." She said as she brushed her hair.

"Ha! Good, one Wendy! That's great!" Dipper and Robbie said.

Wendy dropped her brush and said," Aw, man. Just a second.

Wendy bent down to retrieve it, while Dipper and Robbie growl at each other. Lincoln watched this and looked at the readers.

"Well, all things resolved, although somewhat. See ya next time."

* * *

The Loud's, Stan and Wendy were shown in video game form.

"I'm Dipper. I have shorts and determination." Dipper said.

"Lincoln here,and I'm good with plans and have white hair." Lincoln said.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily said,

"I am smart enough to answer all your questions." Lisa said.

"I can fix it! And I can take care of cool bugs and reptiles!" Lana said.

"A lady never fights." Lola said.

"Sigh, the darkness surrounds us." Lucy said.

"I can handle any challenge!" Lynn said.

"It's a-me! A-Mabel!" Mabel said.

"I'm _able_ to handle any challenge too! Haha!" Luan said,

"Rock on, dudes! I can shred with my guitar!" Luna said.

"Like, I'm totes ready!" Leni said.

"I literally have a limited amount of time." Lori said.

"I'm slower, but i jump higher." Stan said.

"Pick me or whatever." Wendy said.

Soos's head then came and ate them like Pac-man. Soos woke up in the giftshop.

"Alas. Twas not but a dream." He said and went back to sleep.


	15. The Talk

**Sorry for the long wait, I was having writers block on this and was focusing on my other stories for a bit. I also recently came down with a bad case of the flu, but I'm better now. Finals are coming up and I won't be able to update due to studying.**

 **This will tug at your heart a little bit, nothing sad, but yeah.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **The Talk**

Stan in the living room, watching TV, for once, he was the only one in the house, besides Lori, who was getting ready for a date with Bobby. Stan sighed a little with the quietness, it was rare occurrence, due to the fact he had agreed to take in his 13 grandnieces and nephews for the summer. It was a big hassle and headache from time to time, but he sorta got used it, and it also meant more hands to help with the Mystery Shack.

And he had gotten used to having them all here as well, he had even joked with them that he's waiting a call from their mother, saying she's going to have another baby. Him and Albert had always joked when the next one was coming or were they somehow related to Rabbits, sometime after Lynn or Lucas and Leia were born. Ruth joked a couple of times about that too, but not as much as them.

Needless to say, Rita and Lynn Sr. were not amused. Both brothers still joked about it, but, they loved their grandchildren/grandnieces and nephews the same. Albert was more vocal about it, while Stan wouldn't admit anything.

And also, Albert knew who he was really was and had happened those years ago, and so did Rita, Ruth. They were shocked about what Stan had told him, but they accepted it and told him they'll help when needed. Stan thanked them, but it was something he had to do by himself. The kids, Lynn Sr. and the rest of the family on both sides were pretty much in the dark with the situation, something Stan hoped to keep.

Stan sighed and said to himself," Peace and quiet for once. While also watching _American's Hilarious Video's."_

The TV showed a man on a Pogo Stick and was then hit in the head by a ball. He fell off but the Pogo Stick hit him in his groin.

"Haha! Watching the pain of others is amusing." He said and took a sip from his drink.

The doorbell soon rang and Stan groaned. He would've called Lori, but considering she was a teenager, she wouldn't listen and the fact women took hours getting ready. So he got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Bobby.

Bobby had a surprised look and said nervously," Hey uh… hey Mr. Pines… how's it going?"

Stan rolled his eyes and said," Good, kid, Lori's still getting ready. Come with me to the kitchen."

"O-ok." Bobby said nervously.

Bobby himself had a couple of conversations with Stan, but, he always seemed uninterested, and didn't like him. When he had talked to Lori about, she had merely rolled her eyes and said that Stan was always gruff, and didn't seem to like anyone. But, she also smiled when she talked about how secretly, he cared for all of them and would protect them.

When they sat down the kitchen, Bobby tugged at his collar a bit, and they both sat in silence.

"So, uh, how's the business, Mr. Pines?" Bobby asked, breaking the ice.

Stan shrugged and said," Standing and still making money, kid. Lori and the others are a big help, they keep things, unique. Even though they cause a heap of trouble." He mumbled the last part.

Bobby chuckled and said," That's the Loud family for you, sir. Their always getting into trouble. That's one of the reasons why I like the family."

Stan narrowed his eyes and said," What are the other reasons? Any of them have to do with Lori?"

Bobby's eyes widened and said," No… they always make things less dull, and are great people. Lincoln and Lucas are like the little brothers I never had. I've known the family for years, and yeah, some of it has to do with Lori."

Stan sighed, he was getting sorta annoyed with the kids nervousness, which was understandable. But from what Lori had told him about Bobby, he wasn't always like this.

"Look kid, you don't have to be nervous around me. That's only reserved for when it's justified. Also cut the stupid 'sir' and 'Mr. Pines'. I've known and heard about you long enough. You can go with Stan."

Bobby blinked and said," Oh, ok, Thanks… Stan."

Stan nodded and said," Also, your actually ok in my book."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, you see, over the years when I talk to my niece, besides talking how the kids are doing, if she's pregnant yet again and everyday life. One thing she mentions is the friendship and then relationship you and Lori have. How you always have her back, the times you spent with each other and defending her in anyway. That takes guts and something a man should do. I know I'm not the type of person who would tell someone this, but it's the truth.

Also, Lori is one of my oldest grandnieces, one that I've known since she was a baby. And just like the rest of the family, I care deeply for them, I would do anything to help them in any situation. Family is life and important kid, remember that. And what you and Lori have, I support it."

Bobby nodded, letting words sink in. He was surprised, and honored to know what Stan thought of him and what he thought about his family. Bobby merely thought he was someone who was grump, who kept to himself and wasn't that close to his family. But Stan proved him wrong.

"Wow, thanks, Stan. That really means a lot. So, I take it this is just between you and me then?"

Stan nodded and took a swig from his soda and said," Yeah, and if you tell anyone a peep of this, I'll make sure no one find you."

Bobby blanched a little and Stan chuckled.

"Ha! Just kidding kid." Then gets serious. "But seriously, don't tell anyone. I… sorta have a reputation to hold."

Bobby chuckled at that and said," I will, Mr. Pines."

"Good."

He and Bobby shook hands, and Stan got up.

"Well, you should probably check on Lori, she could be done already. I swear, women take too long getting ready, Am I right?" Stan said with a chuckle and Bobby did too.

What they didn't know, was that Lori had finished getting ready for some time, and had also eavesdropped on their conversation. She smiled at what her Great-Uncle had said and had actually shed a couple of tears as well. She now knew a different side of her Great-Uncle and saw him in a different light. And was glad to know how much he cared for all of them, even thought he didn't really show it.

She got out of her thoughts, when she heard footsteps. And checked her face on her phone to see if any of her mascara or the rest of her make-up was running, and found it wasn't.

"Hey, babe."

Lori yelped and almost dropped her phone. She looked up to see Bobby, who had an apologetic face.

"Sorry, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I… was checking if I got everything in order. C'mon Boo-Boo Bear, let's head out."

Bobby grinned and said," Took the words right out of my mouth.

Bobby went and opened the door for Lori, and she was about to walk out but stopped.

"Hang on a second, I need to talk to Stan about something."

Bobby nodded and said," Sure thing, I'll just be outside then."

Bobby walked out and closed the door. Lori turned around and walked to Stan, who was standing at the threshold of the living room. Stan had a raised eyebrow but they both shot up when Lori gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." She said.

Stan realized what she was talking about, grinned, patted her on the back and said," Sure thing, kid. Just, don't stay out too late."

"I won't, see you later."

Lori then kissed his cheek and then walked out of the house. Stan stood there for a second with grin on his face. But it then turned to a scowl when he saw the readers.

"What? It was a family moment. You nerds get out here! I have a bat!" He yelled and the chapter was over.

* * *

 **In this story, Ruth is also the sister of Stan, Ford and Albert. And you also got to remember that there also other family members in the Loud Family as well. And I also made a mention about Ford in this as well, if you didn't notice.**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Little Loud's

**I had to remove the author's note and synopsis, that's why some of you won't be able to send a review. Just a heads up**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Little Loud's**

In Gideon's room, he was busy plotting his revenge against the Loud/Pines family. He was looking through the Journal, but wasn't having any luck.

"Zombie attack? Never works, they don't take orders. Blood rain? Ew, mess up my suit, hehe, no thank you. Demon Caterpillars? DRAT!" He then closes it in frustration. "There must be a perfect way to exact vengeance on Loud/Pines… or is it Pines/Loud's? Ah whatever, it's not enough to harm 'em, I need to take something from them. Something that'll give me ultimate power. Wait, of course! It's perfect." He said as he held his model of the Mystery Shack.

At the Mystery Shack, the family was watching another episode of Duck-tective.

 _"You've gone too far this time, Duck-tective!"_ The Constable said on TV.

" _Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack."_ He responded.

"Hmm, it's going to take a lot more than that to get him out of this _foul_ mess. Haha!" Luan said while everyone except Mabel groaned.

The doorbell rings and Lincoln was the one to open it. A man in an official looking suit was at the door.

"Grunkle Stan, there's a guy in a suit looking for you."

Stan yelped and jumped out of his chair and said," The Tax Collector! You found me!"

He then threw a smoke bomb to cover his tracks. This caused everyone near him to start coughing.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Lola yelled.

Stan ripped out a decoration in the wall, which revealed a bag of money in it; and then tried to search the tiles of the wall.

"Aah… uh… which one of these is the trap door?" Stan said.

"I'm starting to question why mom and dad sent us here." Lynn whispered to Luna, who nodded in agreement.

The lawyer walked into the room and said," Mister Pines. I'm from the Winninghouse Coupon Savers contest, and YOU ARE OUR BIIIIG WINNER!"

The kids gasped as a cameraman and two women who were holding the check walked into the house.

"Heh? My one and only dream, which was to possess money, has come true!" Stan realized.

"Holy shmoley! We're rich! I'm buying some mint Ace Savey comics!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"EEEEE! I'm like, going to totes by some new outfits!" Leni squealed.

"New makeup… or that dollhouse I want, here I come!" Lola said.

"I'm going to buy a talking horse!" Mabel said.

The lawyer gave Stan a contract to sign and said," Just sign here for the money.

"You bet!" Stan said and signed it.

Gideon then proceeded to rip through the check and said," Ha! Stanford, you fool! You just signed over the Mystery Shack to lil' ol' me!" He gloated and started to dance.

The siblings gasped.

Stan looked amused and said," Uh, you might wanna take another look there!"

"The shack is hereby signed over to… SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN?!" Gideon read in shock.

Stan and the kids laughed at his misfortune, as Gideon ripped up the paper anger. Lola walked over to him and said.

"Nice try bub! Now you and your fabulous hair get out!"

"Flattery will get you no where! But thank you. I am not a threat to be taken lightly!"

Gideon motioned for the Lawyer to pick him up, which he did to get to Stan's height.

"I'll get you, Stanford Pines! I'LL GET YOU ALL!" He said as the Lawyer carried him out.

The family looked on with no amount of concern.

"Should we be worried?" Leni asked.

Stan shrugged and said," No. Wanna see what else is on TV?"

"Sounds like a plan." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, alright." Mabel said.

"Best part is the theme songs, they only last 30 seconds or more, but their tunes are good." Luna said, as they all sat back down.

* * *

Later on, Dipper and Mabel were playing chess in the Gift Shop. Soos was busy restocking shelves with Lana. Lola was busy looking at herself in the mirror. Unfortunately for Dipper, he was starting to get annoyed by his twin's antics. Due to her not taking the game seriously, or not knowing how to play at all. He was starting to think he should've played with Lisa.

"Little guy to black space nine!" Mabel said.

Lucas had an annoyed look and said," It's a pawn, that's not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses!"

Leia was shown to be holding all the Knight Chess pieces in her sweater pocket. She didn't seemed to care and said," They like it better in here. Don't you babies?" She said and did some horse noises.

Lola rolled her eyes and muttered," Real horses are better."

Dipper smiled as he moved one of his pieces to make it checkmate and said," And… checkmate!"

"What? Boo!"

Dipper celebrated by placing another tally mark on a notebook. Which was shown a score of wins and losses. Dipper's side had 85, while Mabel's was zero.

"O-oh! Dipper wins again!" He cheered.

"Yo, Mabel? Can you pass us that brain in the jar? The lady one?" Soos asked.

"I got it." Dipper said.

"Thanks, but Mabel's taller."

Lucas got up and said," What? No she's not. We're the same height. We've always been. Just like Lola and Lana."

"Sorry dude, but Lana is actually taller then Lola."

Lana fist pumped and said," Yeah! This is awesome!"

Lola gasped and said," What?! You're just saying that because you two are friends. That's not fair!"

"No worries dude, I'm not. See."

Soos takes out a Tape Measure and measures the heights of both sets of twins and said," Yep, Leia and Lana both exactly one millimeter on you!"

"What?!" Both Lucas and Lola said.

"Woah, don't you see what's happening, you guys? This millimeter is just the beginning. Lana and I are evolving into the superior twins!" Mabel realized.

"She's right! Bigger and stronger!" Lana said and flexed her arms.

"Like some kinda alpha-twins!" Soos supplied.

"Alpha-twins! Alpha-twins!" The both of the chanted.

Both Dipper and Lola looked at each other, knowing this would turn bad.

"C'mon, guys, nobody even use millimeters. It only makes you taller than us in Canada."

"Yeah, Oregon borders, Canada. Right?" Lola whispered the last part to her brother, who nodded in confirmation.

"Y'know. Besides Linc. Who knew I had another little brother. Ha ha ha ha! Yeah!"

"Whoop whoop!" Lana cheered along.

Stan came into the room and said," I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? show me the object or objects of ridicule!"

"Mabe's and I are taller than Dipper and Lola!" Lana said.

"By ONE millimeter!" Lola fumed.

"Hey, hey, don't get… _short_ with your sister's. Ha!"

"Now Grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think _little_ of them."

"Yeah, it's _shorten's_ their esteem!" Lana said.

Stan laughed and said, "Ha, ha! Ya! And, and uh… their short!"

All three laughed, while Dipper and Lola were left fuming. With Lola being close to pouncing, and attacking.

"Dudes, maybe you should lay off a tiny bit." Soos said, while unintentionally making a joke.

Stan lightly slapped Soos on the back and said, "Ha! Tiny! Soos is in on it now! Where's Luan, she should get in on this."

Both Mabel and Stan laughed more, with Dipper and Lola leaving in a huff. Luan then came into the room and looked around excitedly.

"I heard laughter from my room! Did someone say or do something funny?"

"Sorry sis, but you missed it. You came here a little _short_!" Lana said.

All three laughed with Luan, who didn't know the context of what was going on, shrugged and laughed as well. Soos was left in the middle of it, not knowing what to do.

* * *

In the attic, Dipper was pacing, while Lola sat on Dipper bed, with crossed arms and annoyed look.

"Short, no one calls Lola Loud short!" Lola growled. "At least I'm taller than Lindsey Sweetwater, and my other so called competitors . That's something I have still."

Dipper rolled his eyes and said," Yep sis, that's all that matters."

Lucas looked at one of the shelves and saw Journal 3 was situated there. He tried to reach for it, but he couldn't.

"Oh. Come on." He muttered.

He then kicked the bookcase, the Journal fell down, and he caught it. Dipper then looked through it and Lola walked over to him.

"Find anything?"

"Hang on. Something that will make us taller. Let's see… 'Legends of miniature buffalo and giant squirrels have led me to believe there are height altering properties hidden deep within the forest.'"

Later, the siblings were walking in the forest, and they were being led by Thomas.

"Thanks for leading us to the area, Thomas." Lola said.

"Don't mention it, Lola. Anything for a friend, why did you and your brother want to see this place?"

"Uh… to see the beauty of the area." Dipper said.

Thomas rubbed his chin in thought for a second, smiled and said," Sounds dandy to me. I'll be headin' off. See you guys later!"

He then took off into the air and flew away. The siblings waved goodbye, and then started walk around the area.

"So, any idea where this place is?" Lola asked.

Dipper looked at the Journal and said," We're close. I think-"

Dipper then tripped on a rock and rolled down a small hill. Lola ran after him, while trying not to get her dress dirty or fall down as well.

"As graceful as a klutz." Lola said and held out her hand, but gasped.

"What?" Dipper asked.

He saw where Lola was staring at, and saw a tiny deer standing on his chest. It jumped off of him as he got up, a small eagle then flew a circle around the siblings, while also letting out a screech. They then notice something near a clearing. A Mountain Lion was seeing and it was slightly growling at them.

Lola gulped and said," Is it far away, or a matter of perspective?"

The Mountain Lion growls and pounces at them. And both siblings scream, and Dipper get's in front to protect his little sister. But, the Mountain Lion soon freezes when it is caught in a beam of light, and shrinks. It then landed on Dipper's vest and he hold's it in the palm of his hand. It then bit his hand, and Lucas chuckled.

"It still hurts, but less." He said and the Mountain Lion soon went away.

Lola hugged her brother, and Lucas hugged back.

"Thanks, Luke."

Dipper smiled and said," Hey, you're my little sister, you know us Loud's stick together. Even if your bossy for a 6 year old." He said with laugh while Lola glared at him.

The both of them look around, and notice different animals of different sizes. They could tell that was being done by going through the light that was being projected by the crystals. Dipper takes out a Swiss Army Knife, and get's to digging one out.

* * *

Back at the shack, Stan was telling what had happened earlier to Lori and Luna.

"So Lana said 'You came here a little _short_!' Ha, Ha! Humor." Stan said.

Lori and Luna looked at each other with concerned looks. It had only been a couple of weeks since being in Gravity Falls, and Grunkle Stan had gotten to know them more. Surely he would've known what would happen if someone made Lola mad.

"Stan, you do know you made a big mistake right?" Lori said.

Stan rose a brow and said," Come again?"

"Don't you know? No one makes Lola mad. There are consequences." Luna gravely said.

Stan looked slightly nervous and said," What do you mean?"

Lori and Luna then tell Stan a couple of stories of what happened to them after getting on Lola's bad side. Stan then gulped, started to sweat and looked scared.

"Uh, just a hypothetical question. Is there any way to apologize?" Stan nervously said.

Luna shook her head and said," It's too late, brah."

Stan yelped and ran out of the room. Lincoln was coming inside, and got out of the way when his Great Uncle ran past him. Lincoln had a confused look when he saw Lori and Luna giggling.

"What's going on?"

Lori smirked and said," Remember how we fooled you when you and Dip bought those noise canceling earplugs?"

Lincoln remembered, but he also remembered how he and his older brother were scared on what Lola would do to them. And then found themselves temporarily deaf, along with everyone else, minus Lisa, who caused it, due to an explosion.

"Yeah, why?"

Luna giggled again and said," Well, it's the same thing right now, but it's Stan this time. We'll just let him be in fear for bit, and then tell him."

Lincoln shook his head, looked at the readers and said," Well folks, this is going to be interesting."

Meanwhile, inside the gift shop, Mable and Lana were talking to Soos.

"I've been buying big clothes; I'll grow into them." Leia said.

"Yeah, a couple tank tops and Overalls. That's my style." Lana proudly said.

Soos nodded and said," It suits you. You look pretty rad."

"Thanks." Lana said, slightly blushing from the compliment.

Lucas and Lola then walked through the door, looking confident, with Lucas saying.

"Hey guys, notice anything, different about us?"

"Holy hot sauce! You both grew an extra millimeter!" Soos exclaimed.

"W-what?" Both Mabel and Lana said in shock.

"Hey, growth spurt. It happens." Lola smugly said.

Mabel then became happy again and said," Well, Lana's and mine happened first. I'm gonna be taller in the end. It's science. If you need more proof, talk to Lisa."

"What? But the four of us are the same height, well, excluding our average heights by age."

Lana shrugged and said a little happily," Hey, what Mabes said is true. Whoo! Alpha Twins!"

Both Dipper and Lola narrowed their eyes as the other two kept on chanting. Lola gritted her teeth and was about to do something, but Dipper stopped her and winked.

"Oh yeah? Something tells me that we'll get another growth spurt comin' on right now." Dipper said and the both of them walked off.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to do that again?" Lola whispered.

"Hey, it's only another millimeter or two." Dipper said with a shrug.

The both of them grow again in the attic, and stop just in time when Mabel and Lana kick down the door. Which ended up going off it's hinges a little.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to fix that later… whoa, what happened to you two?" Lana said.

"Y'know, puberty and stuff." Dipper said.

Lola shrugged and said," I'm just a kid, we still grow."

"It doesn't make sense. Just a second ago you two were- WAIT A MINUTE! This is some kinda magicky thing. Isn't it? Was it a wizard or something? There's a wizard in this closet, isn't it? ISN'T THERE?" Mabel realized.

Lana scratched her head and said," Huh, I would've gone with stilts or using high heels, but considering what's been going on lately. I believe you. So, where's the wizard?"

Lola scoffed and said," Yeah right. There isn't."

Leni then came into the room with an excited look and said," I heard something about a Genie and high heels! Is there a Genie that gives you High Heels! In here?"

Dipper had a dumbfounded look and thought,' Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to all of them.' And then said aloud," What? No!"

Mabel had a raised eyebrow and said, "You're telling me that there is not a wizard in this closet. You're telling me that if I open this door right now-"

Lola growled and said a little annoyed," Fine! Open it then!"

Mabel then opened the door, there wasn't anything in there, but Leni gasped.

"Is it an invisible Genie?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the door rang downstairs, and Lynn was the one to open it. She had a bored expression, when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you." She said to Gideon.

"Listen you, you get Stanford! Tell him I have 1000 cursed Egyptian Super Termites in this jar. Hand over the deed to your property or I'll smash this jar with bat, and they'll devour this shack with you all inside!" Gideon threatened.

"What do you have in there again?" Lucy appeared next to Gideon.

Gideon yelped in surprise and fear, and accidently dropped the jar. The Termites got out and attacked Gideon.

"Aaaah! Get it off! Awww!" He said and ran off.

Lynn and Lucy smirked, fist-pumped, and they enjoyed the show.

Meanwhile, back in the attic. Mabel and Leni were still trying to find the wizard.

"Maybe he only responds to a password?" Leni suggested.

"That could work! Excpecto wizzarium! Wizle! Wizar-"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it's something else." Lana said, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's not a wizard! We grew ourselves by using a magic flashlight!" Dipper said.

Both Leia and Lana looked at each other and said," Lemme see that thing!"

"Aah!" Both Dipper and Lola said and ran off.

Leni was still looking in the closet and said," Don't worry sis! I'm still going to look for the Genie. I will find you!"

Leia gave her thumbs up and said," Thanks sis. You can't hide forever, wizard!" She said and ran off with Lana.

Both pairs of twins fought for the crystal flashlight outside. They ended up making a caterpillar grow larger, and it ended up crushing some cars. Lana managed to knock the flashlight out of Dipper's hand, and Mabel picked it up, but accidently made her hand grow larger.

"Ahh!" She yelped.

"It's ok it can shrink things too." Dipper said and used the flashlight to return Mabel's hand back to normal.

"Hmm, interesting. But, karate chop!" Lana said and hit Dipper's hand.

"Hey!"

Lana used it to make Lola's head bigger, and she ended up falling on the grass.

"Hey! I can't compete in pageants like this!" She said and managed to snatch the flashlight back, and made her head normal.

She then used it on Mabel's head, and it shrunk.

"Ahh!" She said and got it away from her, and fixed her head.

All four of them try to grab it, but it soon flies out of their hands.

"My, what delightful manner of a dohickery is this?" Gideon said, as he walked nearby.

The four of them froze, with Mabel whispering to Dipper," Maybe he didn't see us use it, and doesn't know it's a magic flashlight that can grow and shrink things."

But as it turned out, Gideon was close enough to hear them.

Lola glared at her and said," Really? Even Leni wouldn't do that."

Gideon turned the flashlight on and off. He then pointed it at them."

"No, no-"They all said.

All four of them shrunk, and they heard Gideon laugh, and the next thing they knew, they were soon put inside a glass jar.

The group of four ended up pounding on the glass, in an attempt to get out. But after a couple of minutes, they stopped, but they were still mad.

"LET US OUT OF HERE YOU WHITE HAIRED, DIRT BAG!" Lola yelled in anger.

Lana had a miffed look and said," Dang it, I can't believe this is the only time I didn't bring my tools, my hammer would be able to smash the jar. And then use it to bop Gideon over the head."

"We're tiny, I don't think that will hurt him." Lucas pointed out.

"I meant when we get back to normal."

"Wait guys, I hear something." Mabel said.

The sound of Gideon talking was heard, but it was muffled, then a sound of a door slam, a vacuum cleaner on, and then another door slam a second later. All four of them lost their balance when Gideon got the jar out of his pocket, opened the lid, and dumped them onto a table in his room.

"You four!" Gideon said and glared at them.

Dipper stepped in front of the other three, so he could protect them.

"What're you gonna do with us?" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah, snow head!" Lana said.

Gideon gave Mabel a sincere look and said," Mabel, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your itty-bitty head, if you agree to be my queen!" He said and started to reach for something under a desk.

"We live in a Democracy! No matter what Lola keeps on saying. And never!" Mabel defiantly said.

"Maybe you'll change your mind after this!" He said and picked Mabel up.

"No! I will fight you until the day I-"

She gasped when she saw what he was going to put her in and said excidedly," Gummy Koalas!"

Gideon put her in the bag and she started to eat it.

"Oh, oh! I want to go in the bag too!" Lana said, jumping slightly with excitement.

Gideon shrugged and said," Works for me."

Lana was placed in it as well, and started to eat along with Mabel, and they high-fived.

Gideon turned to Dipper and Lola. He then turned the lamp on and aimed it mainly at Dipper.

"As for you two, tell me. I know Princess here wouldn't be interested in this kind of stuff. But how exactly did you come upon this magic item? Did somebody tell you about it? Did you read about it somewhere!?"

Dipper touched the journal that had in his vest. Him, his siblings, Soos and Wendy were the only ones who about it. But they all agreed to not tell anyone. He knew that the author didn't want anyone to know about it.

Lisa had wanted to test it and do some experiments on it. But, Dipper had strictly told her not to. Due to not knowing what will happen if Lisa got her hand on it.

He then noticed behind him and Lola that there was an air-horn. Lola noticed it as well, smirked and she started to move towards it.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Dipper said.

Gideon leaned in and turned his ear to Dipper.

"NOW!" He yelled.

Lola blew the air-horn for a brief second. Gideon yelped and went back, but also got more pissed off.

Lana giggled along with Mabel and said," Dinner and show."

"I COULD SQUASH YOU RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, then called started to calm down. Steel yourself Gideon. You can use' em. You can use' em…"

Gideon realized something and reached for a phone, and dialed a number.

Meanwhile back at the shack, Soos and the others were setting up mirrors around the room. Stan was watching them work, and it was also their punishment, minus Soos, for making feel as if his life was on the line from the attempt at payback. But in all honesty, he thought it was a good one.

"Soos! This maze of mirrors is your best idea that I'm taken credit for yet. We're gonna make a fortune." Stan then took off his fez and looked at the mirror. "Have my ears always been this big?"

"Yes they've literally been… Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lori said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Lincoln was looking himself in one of the mirrors, and he was looking at his chest. He blushed, pulled his shirt back and said," N-nothing."

"Are you admiring your non-existent chest hair again, dude?" Luna teased.

Lincoln had a defensive look and said," I'll have you know that it's two now!"

The phone then rang and Luna was the closets.

"Yo, Mystery Shack." She said.

"Stanford… wait, who's this?"

Luna raised a brow and said," Luna Loud… wait, is this Gideon?"

"Yes, but you tell your Grand-Uncle this. I have you're a couple of your siblings. Tell Stanford to hand over the deed to the Mystery Shack right now, or great harm will befall them!"

Luna blinked for second, processing the information, and then laughed," Ha! Keep fooling yourself, little dude! As if someone like you can take someone hostage." **[1]**

"Oh yeah! I will text you a photo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cry me river dude. Good goodbye." She said and hung up the phone. **[2 &3]**

"Who was that?" Luan asked.

Luna had an uninterested look and said," Nobody important."

Back in Gideon's room, he growled in anger and threw the phone at the wall and it broke. He fumed, but then realized something, and started laughing crazy.

"What am I doin'? I don't need ransom! I got this!" He said and looked at the flashlight. "I'll just shrink Stan and anyone else in the Shack and then it's all mine! you'll be helpless to stop me, and if you step outta line, SMASH!" He said and broke the heads of a couple of the figurines of the Louds.

"Gideon! The ice cream truck is here!" Gideon's dad yelled.

"Comin'! Gideon replied, he then grabbed his pet hamster and put him on the table next to Dipper and Lola. "Guard 'em Cheekums. I'm comin'!" Gideon said and ran out the room, giggling.

Lucas grabbed a q-tip and poked Cheekums. All he did was squeak, and did nothing else.

"Geo has more brains than him. And also Gideon has serious issues." Lola said.

"Not important. We gotta get out of here and save Stan and the others!"

"Can't we just let him shrink them? Stop Gideon, and then use the others as dolls?" Lola said.

Lucas gave his sister a look, and Lola huffed.

"Fine, so now what?"

Lana and Mabel got out of the Gummy Koala bag, with Lana burping.

"That hit the spot. But seriously, he's taller than us! And he has the flashlight thing."

Dipper nodded and said," Right, but at lease Lola and I are taller then you guys."

"Actually…" Mabel said.

Dipper then found a ruler and measured the four of them. Lana and Mabel were taller than Dipper and Lola by a millimeter.

Lola knocked the ruler down in anger and mumbled," How are you two still taller than us?"

"I guess it's another mystery." Lana smugly said, and went to Cheekums along with Mabel.

"Just another reason we've gotta get that flashlight back." Dipper said and looked down at the carpet.

He then got an idea, he looked at Gideon's hairbrush, and went to it.

Mabel and Lana were sitting on Cheekums with Mabel saying, "Cheekums, to freedom! To Freedom!" She said and patted him on the head. "You're just a big old dummy-dumb."

Lana scratched Cheekums ear and said," I can train him like Geo. But it'll take a while."

Lola had a disgusted look and said," If you think I'm riding on that fur ball you got another thing coming."

"Actually I have a better idea. Do you think you guys can help?" Dipper said, as he tied Gideon's hair into a makeshift rope.

"Ok, I don't know if this either better or worse." Lola grumbled.

She and the others were sliding down the rope made of Gideon's hair. After that, they made it downstairs, and hid in the living room, where Gideon and his dad were eating ice cream, while his mom vacuumed. The spotted the flashlight on the table.

"Clean me!" Gideon said as he finished, and his dad wiped his face with a cloth. "Father, could you give widdle old me a ride to the Mystery Shack?"

"Oh, I'd love to, sugarpot, but I have a heck of lot of cars to sell, yes I do." Gideon's dad said and started to tickle Gideon.

Gideon laughed and then got mad, and threw an ice cream carton across the room.

"NEVER tickle me! What have I told you?" Gideon asked.

"Ticklin' is no laughing matter." His dad said sheepishly. "You still need a ride to the Shack?"

"I'll just take the BUS!" Gideon said, and stormed out of house.

While knocking over a table, and kicking the door open.

"Jeez, what a spoiled brat." Lola said.

She then raised an eyebrow when the other three gave her looks.

"What?"

"Never mind. Come on." Dipper said.

All four of them got out of the house through the dog door, and then found themselves in the parking lot, but they couldn't find Gideon.

"I think, we need to get higher." Lola thought.

"Especially you and Dipper, cause your short." Mabel said with a laugh, and high-fived Lana.

"Not the time Mabel, but I got another idea." Lucas said, and he pointed at balloon that was shaped like a dollar sign.

They climbed onto the balloon, and looked around. They found Gideon at the Bus Stop, talking to Lazy Suzan. The bus soon came and Gideon got on, and it then left.

"We gotta get there before he shrinks Stan and the others! We gotta get there before he does!" Dipper said.

"Oh flying discount dollar, if only you could fly us back to the shack." Mabel said.

Lana snapped her fingers and said," I got an idea."

She took out her pocket knife, and cut the rope. The wind then made it move, and they were on their way to the shack.

"Even though my hair is going to be a mess. This is a nice view." Lola said.

They had to make a few direction changes, but they soon had the Shack in their sights. And they soon landed on the roof the shack, where the front door was.

"Hey, Lincoln and Luan are outside. Guys!" Lana yelled.

Lincoln and Luan looked around, and then looked up. Lincoln blinked, and squinted his eyes.

"Wait, guys, is that you?"

"It's us, you'll have to catch us." Dipper said.

Lincoln caught Lola and Mabel, while Luan caught Dipper and Lana.

"What the heck happened to you guys? Why are you so tiny?"

"Yeah, Luke, your nickname should be 'Little Dipper'. Ha!" Luan laughed, along with the others.

Dipper blushed with an annoyed face and said," Yeah, not funny. But we need to get inside and get the others. It involves Gideon."

The both of them nodded, and walked inside. Audible laughter could be heard for a minute. But after another minute, Gideon had just gotten off of the bus, and walked up the Shack.

Gideon chuckled, and then kicked the door open and yelled," The Shack is mine, Stanford Pines!"

He would've used the flashlight, but it was soon swiped out of his hand. He blinked, and then looked up, and started to sweat in fear.

The rest of the Loud siblings stood in front of him, with pissed off looks. Lynn tapped the bat she gotten from the Gift Shop menacingly, Luna cracked a knuckle, Lori had her arms crossed. Lisa held a beaker with an unknown substance, Lucy held her spell book, and Luan held her Rubber Chicken. Leni had a small can of Pepper Spray, and Lincoln was holding the flashlight.

The shrunk Loud's, who were on the shoulders of Luna and Lincoln, had smug looks.

Gideon laughed nervously and said," Well… it's nice to see y'all. I'll take my widdle self out."

Gideon than ran as fast as he could out of the shack, and the others saw him run back to the bus, and then left with it.

"And that's checkmate." Dipper said and high-fived Mabel.

"Yeah, now to destroy this thing." Lincoln said.

"No wait!"

Lincoln smashed it on the ground, and the crystal shattered. He then realized what he did.

"Oops, sorry."

"Ok, even I knew that was dumb." Leni said.

Later, after getting another crystal, everyone was in the living room with a now fully sized Dipper, Mabel, Lana and Lola. And they were sitting on the couch, while the others stood in front of them. Lori was the one giving them the riot act after they explained what had happened.

"So, you two literally went to get a magic crystal to make you grow, just because of your height? And you two kept on making fun of them due to their height? And the measurement doesn't have much significance. You literally better have a good explanation for all of this. Or so help me I would make your lives miserable for the rest of the summer." Lori said with a glare.

"Technically speaking, all measurements do have significance. It would normally be a matter of life or death." Lisa pointed out.

Everyone gave her a look, and she stopped talking.

Mabel sighed and took out a notepad and handed it to Dipper. He looked at it and realized it was his tally marker for all the wins he had gotten.

"I guess it's that, you're like better than me at like everything, and you always rub it in my face. I know you all don't do that. But it's mainly with Dipper." Mabel said.

Lana looked at Lola and said," Same thing. I mean, you do loads of stuff that qualifies you as a winner. I guess when Leia and I find out about the height and the possibility of being the alpha, we thought we were winning at something."

"So, we've been acting like jerks then." Dipper said.

Lori then took that as her cue and said," You four do realize something right?"

"What?"

Lori looked at Lincoln and he said," This is exactly how I felt when I was trying to get a trophy. I mean you guys have your talents; I'm still trying to find mine. I mean the only embarrassment you got was getting shrunk. Which is better than making yourself look humiliating. But you should be proud of your accomplishments and not others."

Dipper grinned and said," Your right, Linc. Man, can't believe we almost lost the Shack due to all of this."

"Yeah, I mean, I know Grunkle Stan and Gideon are rivals. But what's so special about this place." Lola said.

"Wait dudes, but overall. Have you all made up?"

Dipper looked at Mabel and said," We're cool?"

"We're cool." Leia said.

Lana looked at Lola and said," Are we the same."

Lola nodded and said," Same."

All of them shook hands, while the others nodded in approval.

"I wonder why that little twerp wants revenge on Stan so much, and also wants the building. Nothing special about." Lynn said.

Lucas shrugged and said," That's another mystery that has yet to be solved."

Mabel grinned at everyone and said," And who's gonna solve it?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing where that was going, except for Leni.

"Who is?"

"They Mystery Crew!" Mabel said.

She jumped onto the couch and did a stance, and everyone laughed at her antics.

* * *

 **Super sorry for the long wait. And I'm happy you all liked the previous chapter, I'm planning doing something similar for everyone in the future. And thank you for being patient as well, I had to deal with my summer class and I'm already done.**

 **Luna Loud Song references:**

 **Fooling Yourself by Styx**

 **Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake or Michael Buble**

 **Good Goodbye by Linkin Park**

 **Till next time**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey, long time, I know the chapter that is next is appropriate for Halloween, but I've been busy, and my interest level has been... split. Also, I won't be able to update anything for the rest of the week or the next couple of weeks. First it's due to my finals, and the second I'm going to have my tonsils removed, and I don't know how that will affect my writing.**

 **So please be patient, and thanks for understanding.**

 **Also do any of you know what's going on with the favorite story page? Cause I had almost 1500 liked stories, and now it's been cut down to 500. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
